Un nouvel horizon
by kermittounette
Summary: FIC COMPLETE ! Trois ans après la mort de Ron, Harry et Hermione font un petit voyage qui pourrait changer leur vie...
1. NH1

Les raisins n'étaient pas des choses très appétissantes a regarder, pensa Hermione Weasley.  
  
« Brandon, s'il vous plaît! »  
  
« J'aime les faire de cette façon maman, comme cela on peut les garder pour la fin. »  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et soupira avec résignation. Sa mère entendit le soupir en entrant dans la cuisine ou régnait une ambiance très « ensoleillée ».  
  
« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici? Pourquoi fronces-tu les sourcils Hermione? » Janet se dirigea directement vers la cafetière et se versa une tasse de café.  
  
« Ton petit-fils est en train de sortir ses raisins de ses céréales pour les aligner le long de son bol. »  
  
« C'est très créatif! »  
  
Hermione regarda d'abord sa mère puis posa ses yeux sur les taches de lait que chacun des petits raisins avait crée en les déposant sur la table. « J'étais en train de lui montrer que c'était pas bien maman, pas commenter sur sa créativité. »  
  
« Tu t'es levée du mauvais côté du lit ce matin? Encore? » Sa pause entre les deux questions n'était pas accidentelle. C'était la façon subtile de Janet pour indiquer que l'humeur massacrante de sa fille revenait de plus en plus souvent.  
  
Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et pris un chiffon pour essuyer les taches de lait. « Mange ton toast Brandon. »  
  
« Est-ce que je peux l'emporter jusqu'au salon et la manger en écoutant 'Sesame Street'? »  
  
« Oui. » « Non. »  
  
Les réponses divergentes ont été prononcées en même temps. « Maman tu sais je lui ai dit... »  
  
« Je voudrais te parler Hermione. Seule. » Janet aida son petit-fils de quatre ans Brandon à sortir de sa chaise et mis sa tranche de pain à la cannelle sur une serviette. Elle redressa le dos de son pyjama en l'entraînant de l'autre côté de la porte puis se retourna pour faire face à sa fille. Hermione fut la première a entamer la discussion.  
  
« Cette constante interférence pendant que je discipline Brandon doit cesser maman. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. » Janet se mit debout derrière la table de la cuisine, en face de sa fille. Hermione n'a pas pris compte de la dernière phrase de sa mère et sentit l'arôme de son café en soupirant.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre et son regard s'intensifia : « Je dois y aller sinon je serai en retard au travail. »  
  
« Assied-toi. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas démarrer cette journée avec une dispute. »  
  
« Assied-toi » répondit à nouveau Janet calmement. Hermione se jeta sur la chaise derrière elle. « Tu veux encore du café? »  
  
« Non merci. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas toi-même Hermione » dit Janet une fois assise sur la chaise en face de sa fille avec une nouvelle tasse de café. « Tu es tendue, contractée et impatiente avec Brandon. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je penserais que tu es enceinte. »  
  
Hermione roula les yeux et regarda le plafond. « Mets toi tout de suite à l'idée qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres. »  
  
« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton sens de l'humour? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi depuis quelques temps? »  
  
« Rien. »  
  
« Ok, je vais te le dire moi. »  
  
« Je savais que tu me le dirais. »  
  
« Ne sois pas effrontée avec moi, » dit Janet en pointant son doigt vers Hermione.  
  
« Maman, je ne veux pas qu'on répète encore une fois cette conversation ce matin. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire? »  
  
« Que je ne vis pas la vie que je devrais mener, qu'elle n'est pas saine. Que Ron est mort depuis presque trois ans mais que je suis encore en vie, encore jeune, avec encore beaucoup d'années devant moi à vivre. Que j'ai un travail très intéressant et que j'ai les bonnes compétences, mais que le travail n'est pas tout dans la vie. Que je dois sortir et que je dois cultiver de nouveaux intérêts autres que le travail et de nouvelles amitiés. Que je dois sortir avec des personnes de mon âge, joindre un groupe de jeunes femmes monoparentales. » Elle regarda sa mère et lui fit un sourire triste. « Tu vois? Je le connais par cœur ton discours! »  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien de ce que tu viens de dire? »  
  
« Parce que ce sont les choses que tu veux, pas celles que je veux. »  
  
Janet s'avança en croisant les bras sur la table. « Qu'est ce que tu veux? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Je veux... »  
  
Quoi? Hermione chercha à donner une explication à son cafard. Si elle savait ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie, elle aurait rempli ce trou qui est là il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Elle se sent comme si elle avait été prise dans un trou sans issue depuis déjà beaucoup trop de temps. Brandon n'était plus un enfant qui avait besoin d'elle à toutes les secondes. Elle se trouvait aussi inefficace au travail. Rien dans sa vie pour l'instant n'avait un sens d'accomplissement, le sens qu'elle voulait. Sa jeunesse et sa vitalité avaient été remplacés par de la monotonie.  
  
« Je veux qu'il arrive quelque chose, » dit-elle finalement, « quelque chose qui va tout changer, qui va complètement bouleverser ma vie. »  
  
« Sois prudente avec ce que tu souhaites, » Janet dit doucement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »  
  
« La mort de Ron a sûrement changer les choses. »  
  
Hermione fit un bond et se leva de sa chaise comme un éclair. « C'était vraiment une chose horrible à dire. » Elle prit sa sacoche, sa valise et sa baguette en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.  
  
« Peut-être que ce l'était, Hermione, je ne le disais pas pour paraître insensible. Mais si tu veux que ça change tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester assise et attendre que cela se fasse pour toi. Tu dois toi-même faire changer les choses. »  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas à cette dernière réplique. « Dis à Brandon que j'irai le chercher pendant mon heure de dîner. » Prête et armée pour bien commencer la journée elle transplana directement à l'hôpital.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
« Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai dit, George, mais c'était hier. Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils ont déjà étalé ça publiquement auparavant - »  
  
Harry Potter fit signe à son assistante pour qu'il lui apporte une autre tasse de café. Ses responsabilités s'étendaient bien au-delà d'une simple assistante; Ms. Portnoy était sa secrétaire, assistante, mère et amie – n'importe qu'elle occasion elle était toujours là pour lui.  
  
« Je sais que c'est mon travail, George, mais tu n'as pas perdu - »  
  
Pendant que le ministre de la magie continuait de critiquer, Harry mit le téléphone sur sa poitrine. « Je n'ai pas reçu d'autres téléphones ? » Demanda-t-il à Ms. Portnoy.  
  
« Seulement de ton dentiste. Tu as besoin de deux plombages. »  
  
« Excellent. » - Harry laissa entendre une longue respiration. « Tu n'as reçu aucune autre bonne nouvelle? Tu es sure que Lavandre n'a pas appelé? »  
  
« Positif monsieur. »  
  
« Quand elle appellera n'hésite pas à venir me déranger, » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil. « Peu importe ce que je fais. » Elle le regarda et lui sourit en sortant de son bureau.  
  
Harry replaça le récepteur sur son oreille. Le ministre était encore en train de déblatérer sur l'intelligence des gangs de mangemorts encore actifs.  
  
« George, relaxe un peu. Ce n'est pas que l'information était fausse, juste que la personne chargée d'inspecter à craquer sous la pression. Laisse moi réfléchir à tout ça et je te rappelle. »  
  
Après avoir raccroché, Harry se leva de sa chaise de travail, regarda la télé constamment branchée sur le réseau des nouvelles du monde magique et pris un petit ballon soufflé de basket-ball. Il le lança vers le petit panier accroché dans le haut du derrière de sa porte de bureau. C'était bien qu'il soit capable d'attraper les choses et de comprendre plus vite qu'il était apte à viser un panier mais son lancer était pire que d'habitude.  
  
Il manquait évidemment de pratique. Cette semaine en a été une d'enfer, il n'a pas pu aller s'entraîner, quelque chose qu'il fait religieusement à chaque jour. Cet après midi il se promit qu'avant d'aller voir Lavandre il irait d'abord soumettre son corps à dure épreuve. Il avait besoin d'être en grande forme pour la fin de semaine qui s'en venait.  
  
Les informations venaient d'être diffusés sur le moniteur, au réseau des nouvelles du monde magique, que la situation était de pire en pire au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Il était encore en train de chercher quoi dire à cette pauvre oreille qu'était George, comment le sortir de cette situation; la publicité négative entourant la dernière attaque des mangemorts devenait de plus en plus tragique à chaque jour. Il lançait des dards sur sa cible de l'autre côté de la pièce quand Ms. Portnoy l'appela par l'intercom.  
  
« Lavendre? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
  
« Non, ton rendez vous pour dîner à été cancellé. »  
  
« Merde je pensais que cela allait prendre un nouveau tournant aujourd'hui. » Murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry fit quelques appels, quelques lancers au panier, lança quelques dards, consola quelques aurors qui avaient été incapables de neutraliser l'attaque des mangemorts d'hier soir, leur remonta le moral en leur promettant de nouvelles commandes bientôt.  
  
La journée se termina sans que Harry puisse trouver une solution positive au ministre et promit de trouver quelque chose pour lundi matin. Quand le téléphone sonna, il s'empressa de répondre.  
  
« Il n'y a plus de bœuf pour ton dîner », Ms. Portnoy l'informait.  
  
« Ah tant pis, je ne mangerai pas. » Il raccrocha fortement son téléphone et demanda en regardant les quatre murs dont il était prisonnier.  
  
« Cette journée va-t-elle finir? »  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
« Salut. Ou étais-tu dernièrement? »  
  
L'esprit dévergondé d'Hermione descendit encore plus bas quand le docteur vint la rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. Elle se sauvait de lui depuis déjà beaucoup de semaines. La plupart des femmes, peut importe son statut civil, la considéreraient comme folle d'éviter le docteur Seamus Finnegan. Il était super beau, avait beaucoup de charme et était un des plus riches obstétricien/gynécologue de la planète. Il avait fait accoucher plusieurs femmes, si bien qu'il était celui qui délivra le plus grand nombre de bébés cette année. Ce qui était encore plus excitant dans son cas, en plus de ses nombreuses qualités était son statut de célibataire et son gros compte en banque.  
  
« Salut Seamus. » Elle lui sourit mais fit un pas en arrière. Il était tellement près d'elle que n'importe qui pourrait croire que l'ascenseur était plein alors qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux.  
  
« Tu m'évites beaucoup », demanda-t-il, s'en allant directement au cœur du problème.  
  
« J'ai été vraiment occupée dernièrement. »  
  
« Trop occupée pour retourner mes appels? »  
  
« Comme je t'ai dit », répéta-t-elle, « J'ai été très occupée. » Elle n'aurait jamais flirté un homme avec un cœur brisé, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Seamus Finnegan. Il ne souffrait seulement d'un trop grand égo.  
  
Cependant, il avait plusieurs façon de se rattraper. Il demanda : « Si je t'invitais à dîner? »  
  
N'étant pas très confortable avec l'idée, elle changea de sujet. « Écoutes, Seamus, as tu vu la patiente je t'ai référée? Jamie Sanders? »  
  
« Je l'ai vu hier. »  
  
« Merci de la prendre comme patiente même si elle ne peut pas payer. Je l'aurais référée à une clinique publique mais je crains qu'elle ait des complications avec sa grossesse. »  
  
« D'après ce qu'elle dit, elle a déjà eu deux fausses couches. »  
  
« C'est exact. » Hermione secoua la tête à la pensée de cette jeune femme de six-sept ans qu'elle a conseillée. « Elle veut mettre l'enfant au monde puis ensuite le donner à l'adoption. »  
  
« Et elle voulait les meilleurs soins pour y arriver. » Il se dirigea vers elle en l'encerclant dans le coin de l'ascenseur. « Mais mettre des bébés au monde, ce n'est pas la seule chose que je fais bien, Hermione »  
  
Dr. Finnegan ne chômait pas sur son extrême confiance en soi et n'a d'ailleurs jamais montré le contraire. « Bon on est rendu. » La porte s'ouvrit, elle l'écarta et passa devant pour sortir.  
  
« Attends un peu. » Il marcha rapidement pour la rattraper, lui pris le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart de la salle d'attente remplie de femmes. Le travail d'Hermione consistait à conseiller les sorcières qui avaient une grossesse non désirée.  
  
Elle n'a jamais utilisé son diplôme d'études en psychologie depuis qu'elle est devenue veuve. Le mariage a eu lieu juste après les études et Brandon avait suivi. Dans les mois qui ont suivis la mort de Ron, tout le monde lui disait d'accepter ce poste qu'on lui offrait à la clinique, ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de réservations.  
  
Les gens travaillant à l'hôpital et les travailleurs sociaux qui lui référaient des clientes étaient très satisfaits de son travail. Elle était la seule à se penser incompétente. La plupart des cas qu'elle traitait la laissait déprimée et insatisfaite.  
  
« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, » Seamus venait de la ramener à la réalité.  
  
« Quelle question? »  
  
« Je veux t'inviter à souper ce soir? » Il exécuta son plus beau sourire, celui que lui avait perfectionné le dentiste.  
  
« Ce soir? Oh je ne peux vraiment pas, Seamus. Je suis partie de la maison comme une éclair ce matin et je n'ai pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec Brandon. Je lui ai promis de faire quelque chose avec lui ce soir. »  
  
« Demain soir? »  
  
« Quel jour on est demain? Vendredi? Je ne sais pas Seamus. Laisse moi y penser. Je... »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? » Il mit les mains sur sa taille et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »  
  
« On a eu quelques sorties. Tout allait super bien et tout d'un coup tu t'es mise à m'éviter! »  
  
Hermione, qui était à l'ombre de ses cheveux, les repoussa de son visage. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça. »  
  
« Alors sors avec moi. »  
  
« Je t'ai dit que j'allais y penser. »  
  
« Tu as eu des semaines pour y penser. »  
  
« Et je n'ai toujours pas décidé. » Elle lui répondit d'un ton sec.  
  
En la prenant dans ses bras, Seamus tentait une nouvelle approche. « Hermione, regarde, on se connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant n'est-ce pas? On est pas censé agir comme des adultes? On est censé sortir ensemble, être de la bonne compagnie l'un pour l'autre.  
  
« Coucher ensemble? » Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement. « Ça sonne bien. » Il utilisait ce ton séduisant qui laissaient sans voix plusieurs de ses patients et du personnel.  
  
Hermione se dégagea en poussant ses bras. « Bonne soirée Seamus. »  
  
« C'est ça hein? » Demanda-t-il, en mettant le doigt sur ce qui l'agaçait. « Le sexe. »  
  
« Quel sexe? »  
  
« Dans notre cas aucun. Tu es effrayée. »  
  
« Sans aucun doute! »  
  
« Tu n'en parles même pas! »  
  
« Je parle de sexe toute la journée. »  
  
Gardant sa voix basse, il la suivit de près jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment alors qu'elle se dirigea vers l'autre département. « Tu peux en parler mais tu t'en sens incapable quand ça te concerne directement. »  
  
« Je t'ai dit bonne soirée. »  
  
« Ah go Hermione." Il voulait toucher son bras encore mais elle s'éloigna. « Tu vois? Tu deviens irritable si un homme ose te toucher. » Il lui cria quelque chose après qu'elle eut traversé le pavé de l'autre côté. « Si le contenu n'est pas à vendre, arrête d'en faire la publicité! »  
  
Quand elle ouvra la porte elle s'aperçut que ses mains avaient arrêté de trembler mais elle était encore furieuse. Son égo était vraiment monstrueux! Pourquoi a-t-il dit des choses pareilles simplement parce qu'elle a décidé que la tournure qu'elle avait pris n'était pas de coucher avec lui?  
  
Peut-être que Seamus avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle était effrayée à propos du sexe. Ses hormones n'ont pas arrêté quand Ron est mort, elle a simplement préférer ne pas les laisser aller avec un autre homme. Qu'est-ce qu'une gentille et respectable veuve avec un enfant, à cet âge ou le sexe devient important, doit faire avec sa vie sexuelle quand son objet de désir n'y est plus?  
  
Difficile question. Trop difficile pour tenter d'y répondre cet après midi. La journée a mal commencée et tout tombe encore plus depuis. Ce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin c'est de quelqu'un qui allait l'écouter entièrement et objectivement, sans tenter de répondre.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
« Bonsoir et profite du long week-end, » Ms. Portnoy parlait à Harry alors qu'il se dépêchait de franchir les portes du bureau.  
  
« Je l'espère. Part tôt demain. Ne reste pas ici jusqu'à cinq heures. Part le week-end du bon pied. »  
  
« Merci je le ferai. »  
  
L'ascenseur que prenait Harry pour sortir en était un de haute technologie et hautement sécurisé tout comme le reste du bâtiment qui abritait le Département de l'Intelligence Magique et de l'Investigation. Il échangea des bonjours et des bonsoirs avec les jeunes agents qu'il croisait et qui comme lui prenaient congé pour demain. Près d'eux se trouvait une Auror avec des jambes de gazelles et des yeux comme ceux des renards. Ils s'échangeaient beaucoup de regards depuis quelques temps. Il se dit que la prochaine semaine allait être l'idéale pour aller de l'avant. Il voulait montrer au renard comment être rusé...  
  
Assuré de son succès auprès de cette auror aux longues jambes, il siffla en sortant de l'ascenseur et rejoignit son auto sport. Il aurait pu transplaner directement du bureau à chez lui mais il aimait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et voir les regards que sa BMW rouge cerise lui apportait. Son sourire s'effaça graduellement quand il vit un hibou perché sur son miroir avec une enveloppe bleue dans son bec.  
  
Avant même de l'ouvrir et de lire la petite note, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il était écrit dessus. Et il avait raison. Il lança la note et essaya d'enlever le hibou de l'auto.  
  
« Super, » dit-il en s'assoyant dans son siège près du volant et en tournant le contact. « C'est très très amusant. »  
  
C'était presque le coucher de soleil quand il rejoignit son loft à Notthing Hill. Comme il se l'était promis, il stoppa au gym et s'entraîna à enlever cette atroce journée de sa tête sur les machines du nautilus et sur le terrain de squash.  
  
En traversant les deux portes ou l'attendait un valet pour aller stationner son auto pour lui, il remarqua une très jolie femme qui était accotée au mur. Quand elle le vit elle lui fit un signe de la main. Il salua a son tour, prit son sac de gym qui était sur l'autre siège, donna un pourboire au valet et se mit presque a courir sur le gazon pour monter la pente.  
  
« Mon Dieu tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir eu une dure journée. » Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.  
  
Hermione Weasley fit reposer sa tête sur son épaule et lui fit un câlin en retour. « Toi aussi on dirait! » 


	2. NH2

Bonjour! Voilà la suite de cette fanfiction. Voilà d'abord pour les reviews :  
  
Fanny Radcliffe : Continue à lire tu verras ce chapitre devrait être plus clair à tes yeux ;) merci de lire  
  
Belval : Tu devrais avoir ta réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, c'est assez clair ici!! Merci (  
  
Eldwina : Merci beaucoup c'est gentil et oui Hermione est exactement la même avec quelques années de plus ;)  
  
Super hermy : Ca va peut etre te paraître moins bisare cette fois ( merci!  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
Harry mit son bras sur la taille d'Hermione. Ils marchèrent en direction du loft et passèrent par la grande porte impressionnante du château.  
  
Elle sourit au valet et Harry la poussa pour entrer et la laissa passer près de la fontaine située dans le hall. « J'avais presque abandonné, » dit- elle.  
  
« Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Tu attends depuis longtemps? »  
  
« Presque une heure. T'es-tu arrêté quelque part et prit un verre? »  
  
« Non je suis allé m'entraîner après avoir terminé de travailler. »  
  
Dans l'ascenseur, ils étaient un en face de l'autre et se souriaient. Elle regarda son short et son petit chandail moulant. « T'entraîner hein? J'espère que tu n'as pas mis ce que tu as sur le dos au bureau aujourd'hui. Si c'est le cas j'ai presque honte de toi. »  
  
« Si tu es venu pour me critiquer, tu es aussi bien de partir tout de suite. Tu ne croiras jamais quelle sorte de journée j'ai eu aujourd'hui. »  
  
« La même chose de mon côté. Je suis venue t'emprunter un verre de vin. »  
  
« Je pense que je peux t'en sortir un. » En lui faisant une grimace, il la laissa passer devant lui pour sortir de l'ascenseur et ils descendirent le hall pour se retrouver en face du loft qu'habitait Harry depuis déjà plusieurs années.   
  
Rendus à la porte, Hermione fit de nouveau face à Harry. « Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas de fille à l'intérieur qui t'attend, dans le bain plein de bulles prête à te mordre dans le cou? »  
  
« Tu penses que je suis un charmeur à ce point? Il feignit être offusqué en débarrant la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. « Toutes les femmes toutes nues sortez! » il cria en direction des chambres désertes. « Ma conscience est arrivée. »  
  
« Oublie ça! Être ta conscience serait un travail impossible et surtout tu ne me remercierais jamais. » Elle déposa sa sacoche sur la table à l'entrée. « Presque sans merci comme dans mon travail. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que j'entends? »Il souffla dans son oreille. « Une note de désillusion professionnelle? »  
  
« Désillusion, pitié et désespoir. »  
  
Il leva son sourcil en signe de stupéfaction. « Je pense que tout cela mérite deux verres de vin. »  
  
« Fais les tout petits. Je dois transplaner à la maison. »  
  
« Je vais chercher le vin on se rejoint sur la terrasse. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard il la rejoignit. Elle était accotée sur la rampe, contemplant le soleil à l'horizon, à des milliers de kilomètres mais qui semblait tellement proche qu'elle aurait pu y toucher.  
  
Le soleil semblait disparaître vers la droite d'Hermione, c'était l'heure ou il devait quitter. La soirée était fraîche, marquant le début de l'automne. Le ciel était clair, un violet foncé à l'est et un bleu noir à l'ouest. Cette vision spectaculaire était une des raisons pour laquelle elle a encouragé Harry à acheter ce loft. Ron lui avait dit que c'était un investissement sans risque, pendant qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était un bon investissement esthétique.  
  
Il lui tendit un verre d'entrecôte. En le prenant elle dit : « À chaque fois que je viens sur cette terrasse je pense à Ron. »  
  
« Pourquoi ça? » Harry s'assied dans une chaise de patio, enleva ses souliers et ses bas pour examiner une petite bosse qui lui était apparu après son entraînement.  
  
« Je pense que c'est parce que c'est à cet endroit si que Ron a proposé un toast au champagne quand tu es emménagé ici. »  
  
« Un champagne frais! »  
  
« On buvait pour ta santé et la chance dans ta nouvelle maison. »  
  
« Tu as appelé ça un palais de plaisir, pas une maison », lui rappela Harry en levant sa bouteille de bière vers elle. « Et après le champagne vous êtes partis me laissant avec toutes les boîtes et les meubles à assembler. »  
  
Souriant en pensant à ce souvenir, Hermione s'étendit sur une chaise longue. Mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur la table, elle mit ses mains sur sa tête. Tout à l'heure avant que Harry la rejoigne, elle avait déjà enlevé son manteau, noué sa chemise sur sa taille et même retiré ses souliers.  
  
En se sentant très relaxe pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle dit à Harry avec un sourire : « Tu n'étais pas censé te souvenir qu'on était parti. »  
  
« Me prends-tu pour un idiot? Je me souviens même de votre excuse. »  
  
« C'était quoi? »  
  
« Tu allaitais encore Brandon et il était temps que tu rentres à la maison. »  
  
« Une excuse valable. »  
  
« Oui en effet », répondit-il, « et sans contre arguments. Tu disais que ça coulait et ça m'a fait peur. J'avais aussi peur que tout ça aient de graves conséquences. »  
  
« Comme quoi? »  
  
« Comment je le saurais? Je ne suis qu'un stupide célibataire. À chaque fois que je pense à des mamelons c'est dans un contexte entièrement différent. »  
  
Levant son verre elle but de petites gorgées de son vin. « Comment va ton travail? »  
  
« C'est minable. Tu as entendu parler de la dernière attaque des mangemorts en Écosse? » Il continua après qu'elle ait fait un signe de tête, « Le ministre veut ma tête sur un plateau d'argent pour quelque chose qui ne venait absolument pas de mon département. Il le sait mais ça l'empêche pas de me donner de violentes fessées sur les fesses! »  
  
« Il est cinglé. »  
  
« J'étais censé aller déjeuner avec un de nos meilleurs jeunes agents très prometteurs. On a tenté de la faire découvrir depuis des mois. »  
  
« Une agente féminine hein? »  
  
« Je te dis vraiment jeune, Mione. »  
  
« Genre vingt-cinq ans? » dit-elle tendrement.  
  
« Non, genre dix-huit. Directement de Poudlard, une serpentard avec beaucoup de morale. On avait rendez vous dans un petit café à Highland Park. Tu sais, une place ou les agents secrets russes se rencontraient pour parler de la descente de l'empire Britannique. »  
  
« Vous être très James Bond, monsieur Potter. »  
  
« De toute façon, » Harry continue en fronçant des sourcils à sa pauvre blague, « elle a appelé et a cancellé. »  
  
« Je suis désolée. »  
  
« Ok c'est assez avec mes problèmes, comment vont les tiens? » Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »  
  
« Je n'ai plus de vin. »  
  
Il la regarda en souriant puis pris son verre et disparu dans la cuisine. Les lampes se sont automatiquement allumées, effet d'un charme d'illumination. Par la grande vitre qui servait de mur, Hermione pouvait le voir en train de verser un autre verre. Ce n'était pas un de ces petits vins économiques, c'était une sorte très dispendieuse.  
  
Harry appréciait la qualité car avec les Dursleys il n'en a jamais eu. En grandissant avec eux il a fallu toujours se contenter du deuxième choix, du deuxième meilleur plat. Il avait hérité d'une importante somme d'argent de ses parents mais n'y touchait que rarement. Pour lui, le travail au ministère représentait un défi pour avoir du succès avec ses propres mérites et non pour se faire vivre. Être connu comme Harry Potter celui qui a survécu ne lui disait absolument rien.  
  
Le loft était contemporain, superbement décoré et très bien situé. Harry avait quitté une femme une fois parce qu'elle jetait les papiers pour emballer les menthes dans son cendrier. Hermione disait que c'était vraiment drôle parce que Harry ne fume pas et que personne n'est autorisé à fumer alors il n'y avait jamais rien dans le cendrier.  
  
Harry était sélectif pour le choix de sa maison, de ses vêtements et spécialement des femmes. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Trop grande, trop petite, trop mince, trop grosse, trop bruyante, trop silencieuse, trop ambitieuse, trop paresseuse, trop poupoune, trop plate, trop prétentieuse, trop haïssable. Ron lui avait souvent fait des réprimandes à ce sujet, mais dans une manière que seulement un meilleur ami marié pouvait faire.  
  
« Ok, tu as ton vin, » dit-il en donnant à Hermione un verre plein lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse, « et j'ai une autre bière, alors qu'est- ce qui arrive? Pourquoi fais-tu cette expression? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Harry. »  
  
« Ah Hermione qu'est-ce... »  
  
« Non, vraiment. Je ne sais pas. »  
  
« Est-ce que mon filleul est si difficile à vivre? »  
  
« À part quelques habitudes alimentaires étrangères il... »  
  
« Habitudes alimentaires étrangères? »  
  
« Il arrange ses raisins... » Elle laissa courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui avaient pris la couleur du caramel dans le coucher de soleil. « Oublie ça. Brandon n'est pas le problème. C'est la seule personne avec qui je retire de la joie. »  
  
« Des problèmes avec Janet? Je ne peux pas imaginer ça. Je voudrais marier cette femme sans hésiter si elle me voulait. »  
  
« Harry Potter tu es un très mauvais menteur. Tu n'as absolument aucun intérêt en une femme ou son age et ses capacités mentales sont plus élevés que ses seins! »  
  
« C'est la deuxième absurdité que tu me lances ce soir. Arrête ça ou sinon je devrai me venger. »  
  
« Vas-y je peux en prendre. »  
  
« Ok souviens toi que tu as demandé pour, » dit-il. « Si tu n'arrives pas à t'entendre avec cette femme, je suis persuadé que c'est entièrement de ta faute. Cette femme est une sainte. »  
  
« Je peux concéder que nos altercations sont souvent de ma faute, » dit- elle en baillant. « C'était mon idée qu' elle vienne s'installer avec Brandon et moi quand mon père est mort, et je n'ai jamais regretté cette décision. Brandon a besoin de rester à la maison au lieu d'aller à la garderie. Ensemble, les deux veuves que nous sommes nous a aidé à avoir moins de solitude. J'aime penser que j'ai aidé à supporter le décès de mon père durant un an et demi comme elle m'a aidé quand Ron est mort. »  
  
« Je ne doute pas de cette décision non plus. »  
  
« Mais elle essaie de me contrôler et de m'entraîner ailleurs, Harry. »  
  
« Te contrôler? »  
  
« Sortir et faire d'autre chose que de travailler. »  
  
« Tu devrais. »  
  
« Ne commences pas! »  
  
Il mit sa bière sur la table et lui prit la main. Elle s'assied plus haut dans sa chaise, lui laissant l'occasion de se glisser derrière elle et de s'asseoir dans la même chaise, les jambes écartées pour qu'elle s'accote sur lui. Elle était assise carrément entre ses jambes et soupirait.  
  
« Tiens bon. » Il prit ses cheveux dans sa main et lui écarta ceux qui étaient collés dans son cou. « Si quelqu'un a besoin d'un massage de cou c'est bien toi. »  
  
« Hum, merci. » Murmura-t-elle quand ses doigts massifs frottaient ses muscles durcis et endoloris.  
  
« Maintenant, Mione... »  
  
« Uh-Oh... À chaque fois que tu commences une phrase avec maintenant Mione je sens que tu vas dire quelque chose que je ne veux pas entendre. »  
  
« Je veux te le dire seulement parce que je sais que Ron voudrait que je te le dise. »  
  
« Je savais qu'il y avait une raison à ce massage! »  
  
« Tais toi et écoute. C'est ton meilleur ami la qui te parle. Tu es certainement venue ici ce soir dans le but d'avoir des conseils et tu ne repartiras pas sans eux. » Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.  
  
« Janet a raison. Tu as besoin d'avoir des intérêts autres qu'au travail. Je sais combien tu as aimé Ron. Je l'ai aimé aussi. Il était le meilleur ami et partenaire que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Il ne sera jamais remplacé. »  
  
Il travailla sur ses épaules un peu plus fort, comme pour faire mieux entrer les paroles qu'il disait. « Pour toi ça n'est jamais arrivé qu'il soit tué à l'extérieur des limites de son travail, il était en service et c'était son devoir. Tu l'as pris très mal. Qui aurait pu te blâmer? »  
  
« Mais Mione, » il chuchota dans le creux de son oreille après s'être accoté la tête sur son épaule, « c'était il y a presque trois ans. Tu n'as même pas encore trente ans. Tu dois continuer et vivre ta propre vie. »  
  
« Je l'ai réalisé Harry. Il y aura toujours cette petite douleur dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je pense à ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je ne vivrai plus, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec ce qui est arrivé à Ron. C'est de ma vie dont je suis incertaine et insatisfaite.  
  
« Je pensais que tu aimais ton travail. Ron t'a laissé dans une très bonne position financière, tu pourrais ne pas avoir à travailler du tout. N'as tu pas dit toi même que ton travail était de conseiller de pauvres femmes en amour? »  
  
« Ça semble tellement inutile. »  
  
« Comment peux-tu dire ça? Des femmes découragées et sans défense viennent te demander de l'aide et tu fais de ton mieux pour trouver des solutions. »  
  
« Tu en es certain? J'ai rencontré une d'entre elles hier qui est enceinte pour la troisième fois. Trois fois et elle a seulement dix-sept ans! » Dit- elle en haussant le ton. « Elle n'a pris aucun conseil que je lui ai donné les deux autres fois. Les potions pour la contraception sont gratuites pour elle, mais elle n'en tire même pas avantage. Je pense parfois que je parle à un mur. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour sa façon d'agir. Tes conseils étaient valables, peu importe si elle les acceptent ou pas. »  
  
« D'une manière je le sais mais ça me décourage tellement. Une autre jeune femme de quinze ans a récemment accepté l'adoption, mais a peur d'aller à l' école enceinte parce qu'elle veut rester dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle aime mieux décrocher que devenir impopulaire. Une autre a pleuré pendant presque une heure dans mon bureau parce qu'elle a peur que son père la mette dehors quand il va savoir qu'elle est enceinte, mais veut garder le bébé. Ce sont les cas qui me viennent en tête à l'instant mais je pourrais continuer toute la nuit. Et qu'est ce que je fais pour elles? Je suis assise là, derrière la sécurité que m'apporte mon bureau, en leur offrant des mouchoirs et platitudes, en leur disant que je comprends leurs problèmes, quand je ne peux pas vraiment les comprendre parce que je n'ai pas vécu ça. Je me sens tellement hypocrite. »  
  
« Tu te sens comme ça parce que tu ne l'es pas. »  
  
Elle regarda par dessus son épaule. « Est-ce que c'est supposé avoir du sens? »  
  
« C'est parfaitement censé. Si tu ne prenais pas leurs problèmes à cœur, tu seras comme celles qui sont là, derrière les vitrines et vendent leurs conseils à la pesée! Tu leurs dit quelque chose qui va les faire sentir mieux temporairement et ensuite elles vont prendre la voie qui leur semble la meilleure selon tes indications. »  
  
« Vraiment? »  
  
« Vraiment. » Il donna un léger baiser dans son cou et fit travailler ses pouces plus fort au niveau de sa colonne. « Le travail peut être une excuse que tu donnes à ton humeur mais je crois que ce n'est pas la source même du problème. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'on va recommencer à analyser? »  
  
« C'est ce qu'on va faire. »  
  
« C'est l'heure pour moi de retourner à la maison. »  
  
« Pas question. » Il la prit par les épaules et remit son dos sur son ventre. « Comment va ta vie amoureuse? »  
  
« Plus brûlante encore qu'un piment fort. »  
  
« Content de l'entendre! »  
  
Elle rit en penchant la tête sur ses abdominaux. C'était chaud, poilu et partiellement recouvert par son petit chandail. « Crois le ou non j'ai un admirateur. »  
  
« Je peux pas le croire. Qui est le chanceux? »  
  
« Oh tu le connais. Seamus Finnegan. Je l'ai rencontré à nouveau à l'hôpital. Il est gynécologue. »  
  
« C'est pas vrai! C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire quand j'ai grandi! » Elle frappa avec son coude dans son ventre.  
  
« Pervers. »  
  
Entre deux gémissements de douleur, il dit, « Dis moi ou il en est rendu. »  
  
« Il est vraiment beau, charmeur et riche. Un vrai de vrai homme à femmes! »  
  
« Je suis impressionné. Depuis quand le vois-tu? »  
  
« Nous sommes sortis quelques fois. Pas vraiment dernièrement. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Parce qu'il est beau, charmeur et riche. »  
  
« Maintenant qui fais que ça n'a pas de sens? »  
  
Elle demanda, « Qu'est ce qu'un beau, charmeur et riche gynécologiste me veut? »  
  
« Quand il a déjà eu beaucoup de poulettes prêtes à mordre à pleines dents dans ses pantalons il peut continuer. »  
  
« Tu es horrible. » Elle glissa hors de la chaise et se tourna pour le regarder en face.  
  
« J'ai seulement dit tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas. » Il faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air innocent mais un sourire mystérieux le trahissait. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant la visait dans un regard qui voulait dire 'crois-moi'.  
  
« Tu as raison, » finit elle par avouer. « C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Il ne me veut seulement parce que je suis une des seules qui lui reste. »  
  
« Si tu l'aimes, laisses le t'avoir. » Il prit la même position qu'avait Hermione auparavant, dans le fond de la chaise, en se massant les muscles derrière la tête.  
  
« Tu veux dire...? »  
  
« Certainement. C'est simple. Vas-y. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas Harry. » Elle parlait avec un petit ton doux et sérieux en regardant au loin le coucher de soleil qui était presque invisible à cause de la noirceur. « Ça semble tellement calculé et terrible de coucher avec un homme avec lequel je n'ai pas parlé durant les dix dernières années juste pour du sexe. Le seul homme avec lequel je suis sorti a été Ron. »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
Elle se retourna et de son regard interrogateur fixa Harry.  
  
« Tu te souviens, tu m'as toujours grondée par rapport à mes nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir et copine que j'ai eues. Quand je t'ai parlé de Krum et de Terry Bones tu m'avais informé que tu étais une fille sage quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Ron. Je sais raisonnablement qu'il n'y a eu personne d'autre sauf Ron, j'ai seulement assumé... » Il haussa ses épaules.  
  
Elle fixa soudainement ses pieds. « Seamus dit que je suis contrariée à propos du sexe. »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Il disait que je pouvais parler de sexe avec les femmes qui viennent me voir mais quand il s'agit du mien je suis insécurisée. »  
  
« Sa technique a besoin d'être revue. Ça a pas vraiment marché n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« Je parle en sens figuré. »  
  
« Connaissant Seamus, tu dis vrai. Alors, qu'est-ce qui en est? A-t-il raison? »  
  
Il y avait des traces de défiance dans son regard brun chocolat. « Je suis autant sexuelle que n'importe quelle femme. »  
  
« Félicitation. Dis au docteur qu'il n'a pas raison. Encore mieux, prouves lui! »  
  
« Je ne peux pas Harry, » dit-elle, sa posture se courba très rapidement. « Je pense qu'il y a une parcelle de vérité dans ce qu'il a dit. Je serais très inconfortable dans un rendez vous, sachant qu'est ce qu'il espère à la fin. Mes hormones sexuelles sont tellement pas à jour mais ce que je pense de moi ce n'est pas être seulement une autre de ces femmes qui ne veulent qu'être au lit avec un homme. »  
  
« Que penses-tu de commencer justement une nouvelle relation basée sur le fait d'être au lit? »  
  
« Tu m'as écoutée Harry? Mon problème n'est pas seulement basé sur le fait que je me prive sexuellement. Cette dépression ne se terminera pas quand j'aurai couché avec quelqu'un. C'est plus que ça, c'est... »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle avec exaspération. « Peut-être que c'est la routine. Quand Ron est mort, j'ai du me faire une nouvelle routine. Peut- être que je l'ai suivie trop longtemps. J'ai besoin d'un changement, d'une distraction, quelque chose de spontané dans ma vie. J'ai dit à ma mère ce matin que je voulais que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produise, quelque chose - » Elle stoppa quand il bondit de sa chaise. « Harry ou vas- tu? »  
  
« J'ai juste eu un petit flash dans le cerveau, » dit-il par dessus son épaule en entrant dans la maison.  
  
Curieuse, elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Ses pieds traînaient et elle s'enfargea sur le coussin en peau de mouton dans le milieu de la pièce.  
  
Harry ouvrit son sac de gym et pris son jacket d'entraînement qu'il avait mit en boule pour mieux le faire entrer quand il est parti du centre. Il chercha dans les poches jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
Il retourna vers Hermione, frappant l'enveloppe de sa main vide. « La médecine qui va t'aider à guérir se trouve dans cette enveloppe madame. »  
  
Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. Elle lui fit un regard qui signifiait qu'il venait de franchir une grande étape dans sa guérison, avec un sourire en coin et l'interrogation dans sa voix. Elle sortir de l'enveloppe un joli petit papier rose.  
  
« Bonjour mon chéri, » dit-elle à voix haute en mimant la voix féminine. « Vraiment désolée je ne peux pas. Des conflits que je dois régler sont apparus. Je t'expliquerai la semaine prochaine. Je t'aime et je t'embrasse, Lavandre. PS. La semaine dernière a été super. Je viens toute excitée quand je pense à - »  
  
Il tira de toutes ses forces sur le papier qu'il enleva de ses mains. « Pas ça. »  
  
« J'arrivais à la meilleure partie. »  
  
« Pourrais tu s'il vous plaît regarder l'autre papier dans l'enveloppe? »  
  
L'enveloppe avait une lettre imprimée d'une compagnie de voyage. En dépliant la lettre elle découvrit deux billets pour Acapulco au Mexique. Elle le regarda avec encore plus d'étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »  
  
« Ce que tu peux être naïve. Regarde la date. »  
  
« C'est aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu étais préfète en chef à Poudlard! C'est exact. Le départ est à dix heures ce soir. Il prit ses épaules et les pressa gentiment et dit avec un grand sourire : « Toi et moi allons partir à 10 heures! » 


	3. NH3

Bonjour!!! Voilà pour vous le 3e chapitre, on est en plein été, c'est difficile de rester assise devant un ordinateur dans une chaleur et un temps pareils mais je suis la a écrire pour vous tous!!!  
  
Je voudrais vous remercier et spécialement :  
  
Aragorn Arnold Vicky-j DarkMione Stephanie Bartiméus Kim Fanny Radcliffe (oui tu as raison c'est toujours trop court mais d'un autre côté si ca serait plus long j'aurais de la misère a ne pas updater avant un bon bout :P)  
  
Et maintenant la suite..........................  
  
« P...Partir? » Sa mâchoire tomba. « Tu veux dire moi? Nous? Ensemble? »  
  
« Toi, nous, ensemble. Toi et moi, pendant un très long week end dont nous avons grandement besoin. »  
  
« As-tu perdu la boule? »  
  
« Presque. C'est pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de ce week end! »  
  
« Qu'en est-il de Lavande? »  
  
« Comme dit sa note, quelque chose est arrivé à la dernière minute et elle ne peut venir. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je sorte du bureau. J'étais furieux, j'ai cru que le week end était à l'eau. » Un gros sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. « À ce moment tu es arrivée et tu l'as sauvé! »  
  
En prenant sa main il l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce pour prendre le téléphone. « Appelle Janet et demande lui de commencer à faire ta valise. » Il regarda sa montre. « Nous allons passer devant chez toi avant d'aller vers le portoloin. Nous avons déjà tous les papiers nécessaires alors nous ne seront pas obligés d'attendre en file. On peut directement transplanner. Je ne pense pas qu'on va avoir des difficultés à se présenter à dix heures si nous commençons maintenant. » Il prit une pause pour respirer. « Alors appelle! »  
  
Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle tenait le téléphone qu'il lui avait donné, mais qu'au lieu de composer elle était là à le regarder bouche bée. « Harry es-tu fou? Je ne peux pas aller à Acapulco en fin de semaine! »  
  
« Pourquoi donc? »  
  
« Un million de raisons. »  
  
« Nomme m'en une. »  
  
« Le travail. »  
  
« Ils peuvent fonctionner sans toi pendant une journée! Janet peut appeler pour dire que tu es malade demain et tu seras de retour lundi. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? »  
  
« À qui? Ta mère? » Dit-il en tenant sa valise vide. « Dis lui que tu t'en vas à Acapulco avec moi. »  
  
« Je ne peux pas faire ça! »  
  
« Pourquoi pas? »  
  
Clairement ennuyée par sa stupidité, elle raccrocha le téléphone d'une violente manière. « Elle est ma mère. Elle va penser... »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
Hermione grinça des dents. « Tu peux être très soulagé de partir comme ça dans un bel endroit à un très bon moment pour prendre des vacances mais je ne le suis pas. Ma mère non plus, elle n'est pas habituée à ce que je fasse des choses irresponsables. »  
  
« Regarde, Mione. Tu vas me faire une faveur. »  
  
« Une faveur? » dit-elle sceptiquement.  
  
« Les portoloins étaient un cadeau de Lavande. Elle les a acheté dans le cadre d'une promotion spéciale avec le voyage. Je ne peux pas me les faire rembourser. Ils sont seulement bons pour ce soir, et sont faits pour être de retour le dimanche soir. Je dois les utiliser ou les perdre, ce qui serait très dommage. Veux tu que ça soit sur ta conscience? »  
  
Elle le regarda et pointa son index en sa direction. « Harry Potter, quand tu souris comme ça ça te mène nulle part! »  
  
« Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde par toi-même. » Il lui tendit les clés pour qu'elle regarde. Elle scruta la petite tache de bronze et les restrictions gravées dessus; il n'y avait aucun doûte, cela confirmait ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
  
« Je suis sure que tu as une longue liste de jeunes dames qui adoreraient que tu leur demande de partir pour la fin de semaine avec toi à Acapulco. »  
  
« C'est certain, » dit-il d'un air baveux. « Mais pas à deux heures du départ et encore moins quand ça vient d'un cadeau d'une autre femme! Et puis, Mione – et tu vas trouver ça dur à croire – je suis très content que tu sois celle avec qui je vais y aller car avec toi je n'ai pas à jouer un rôle. »  
  
« Un rôle? »  
  
« Le prince charmant. Celui qui a survécu. »  
  
« Plus comme Don Juan. Celui qui ne pouvait garder ses pantalons sur lui. »  
  
« Peu importe. Autour de toi je peux être moi-même. Pas de jeux, pas d'artifice. Je peux relaxer et être totalement ce que je suis. » Pour mettre son point en valeur il pressa fortement ses épaules. « C'est ce que j'ai besoin en fin de semaine, totale et complète relaxation. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi emporter plus de bagages? Utilise un portoloin et laisse tomber l'autre. »  
  
« La plage n'est pas intéressante quand tu es seul, » dit-il. « Qui va attraper le frisbee? Qui va m'étendre de la crème solaire sur le dos? »  
  
« Je suis certaine que tu peux trouver quelqu'un pour ça! » dit-elle d'un air amusé.  
  
« Mais je ne veux pas dépenser autant d'énergie. » Il reprit le téléphone mais cette fois composa lui-même le numéro. « Allez Hermione, fais quelque chose... d'impulsif. »  
  
En mettant le récepteur sur son oreille il dit, « Janet, reine de mon cœur comment vas-tu?... Oui, vous m'avez manqué autant mais j'ai été submergé par mon travail dernièrement. Comment va votre mère?... Ils n'étaient pas essoufflés la dernière fois qu'on a parlé d'eux... excellent! Je vais aller les voir bientôt. Attendez un peu, Hermione est ici et elle a besoin de vous parler. »  
  
Hermione secouait frénétiquement la tête et dit entre ses dents, « Non! » mais l'ignora et lui donna le récepteur, sa main cachant l'émetteur.  
  
« Harry tout ça est fou! »  
  
« Et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois le faire. Spontanéité, tu te souviens? »  
  
En regardant intensément ses yeux, elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains.  
  
« Bonjour maman. As tu reçu le message que je t'ai laissé sur le répondeur?... Excellent. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'attendes pour souper... Non tout va bien. J'ai juste arrêté chez Harry pour lui dire bonjour et il a eu cette idée folle d'aller avec lui à Acapulco pour la fin de semaine. »  
  
En préparation à la violente réaction de sa mère, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et retint son souffle. Mais quand elle entendit la réponse de sa mère, ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Harry. « Tu penses? Moi je ne crois pas. Je crois que c'est ridicule. »  
  
« Elle est plus fine que toi, » commenta Harry en avançant et se tapotant le front légèrement.  
  
« Mais le travail?... Oui, je suppose que tu peux appeler pour leur dire que je suis malade. »  
  
Hermione trouvait beaucoup d'objections mais au fur et à mesure sa mère les rabattaient du revers de la main comme des pigeons d'argiles. Harry signala qu'il allait dans sa chambre pour commencer sa valise. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha elle remarqua qu'il était de retour, vêtu d'un petit pantalon et un haut léger en transportant une petite valise.  
  
« Elle pense que c'est une super bonne idée hein? »  
  
Distraite, Hermione se retourna vers lui. « Harry, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il me semble que ça ne fonctionne pas. Qu'est ce que les gens vont penser? »  
  
« Qui ça? »  
  
« Tous ceux qui vont le découvrir. »  
  
Il donna la réplique qu'il sortait pour vraiment clore le sujet. « Tu dis ça parce que tu es une sublime femme veuve et que j'ai une réputation ardue quand les femmes sont concernées? »  
  
« Exactement, du moins la partie de ta réputation. Je ne devrais pas quitter la ville avec un superbe célibataire. »  
  
« Pour toi je ne suis pas un superbe célibataire. Je suis juste Harry. »  
  
« Mais personne d'autre sait ça. »  
  
« Moi je sais. »  
  
Il laissa entendre une longue inspiration d'impatience. « Qui va le découvrir? Si quelqu'un te parle de ça, ne fait que leur dire que tu es allée à Acapulco avec ton meilleur ami, qui est la pure vérité. Nous ne nous voyons pas comme des images de sexualité l'un à l'autre. Tu ne te vexerais pas si j'étais avec une autre femme n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« Mais certainement pas! »  
  
« De mon côté c'est la même chose. »  
  
En le regardant d'un point de vue purement objectif elle dit, « Ben... presque pas. » Parce que, en plus d'être son meilleur ami, il était aussi une très belle image d'un homme très sensuel et... sexuel. Il était aussi très joli, et aussi doux qu'un agneau. Elle se doutait aussi que personne ne pouvait croire que voyager avec Harry était une chose prudente et réfléchie pour une veuve de vingt-cinq ans.  
  
« Nous devons nous dépêcher. Il est déjà passé huit heures. » Pendant leur conversation il avait eu le temps de mettre le système de sécurité de l'appartement en marche. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de jeter un sort de protection quand ils allaient sortir de la maison.  
  
Elle lui attrapa le bras quand il passa près d'elle. « C'est trop tard, je n'ai pas le temps de faire mes bagages. »  
  
« C'est tout ce que j'emporte, » dit-il en tenant sa petite valise. « La moitié du plaisir est de magasiner quand nous serons sur place. Bon, maintenant, plus aucun argument! Niente! » En lui donnant une petite tape amicale dans le bas du dos il la poussa à l'extérieur de l'appartement.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
Après avoir fait un arrêt bref chez Hermione pour prendre la valise que lui avait préparée sa mère, ils se dirigèrent vers le portoloin. Hermione a eu assez de temps pour passer de l'uniforme du bureau à une paire de shorts en jean avec une petite blouse et un petit par dessus transparent.  
  
Janet les accompagnait jusqu'au portoloin avec Brandon pour les voir partir. Pendant qu'ils attendaient que le portoloin ouvre, elle promit qu'ils seraient la pour les recevoir à leur retour le dimanche soir.  
  
« Brandon est-ce que tu vas bien? » Hermione pressa sa main sur le front de son fils. « Ses joues sont rouges. Je crois qu'il couvre une vilaine grippe. »  
  
« Il n'a pas la grippe, » dit Harry en la faisant remonter sur ses pieds alors qu'elle était à genoux devant Brandon. « S'il est aussi rouge c'est parce qu'il est tout excité de son nouvel équipement de baguettes. Hey partenaire? » Il prit le menton du jeune garçon.  
  
Brandon pointait sa baguette, la faisait rouler entre ses doigts et s'amusait à la rentrer et la sortir de sa pochette autour de sa ceinture. Il regarda son parrain rayonnant. « C'est trop cool Harry. »  
  
« Et beaucoup trop cher, » dit Hermione. « Tu aurais du y penser avant au lieu d'acheter quelque chose dans un magasin près d'un portoloin. »  
  
« Si Harry veut acheter un cadeau à Brandon ne lui fait aucun reproche, » dit Janet.  
  
Harry prit Janet dans ses bras et lui donna deux gros baisers bruyants sur les joues. « J'adore cette femme, » déclara-t-il. Janet rougit a son affection.  
  
« Je suppose que ce nouveau jouet va tenir Brandon occupé pendant mon absence. » Hermione ne voulait pas dire ces mots tout hauts mais Janet les avait bien entendus.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour Brandon. Je vais le tenir tellement occupé qu'il ne se sera même pas rendu compte que tu es partie. Ne pense à rien sauf qu'a avoir du bon temps. »  
  
« Je ne l'ai jamais laissé seul une nuit depuis que Ron est mort. » L'expression d'Hermione sur son visage était de la culpabilité, d'attention, la maman quoi!  
  
« La petite séparation sera bonne pour vous deux. »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui arrivera s'il pense que je ne serai jamais de retour? »  
  
Harry mit ses bras autour de sa taille. « Vas-tu te réveiller? Est-ce qu'il a l'air mécontent? »  
  
Non seulement Brandon ne semblait pas consterné par le départ prochain de sa mère, il s'amusait comme un petit fou en jetant des sorts à tout le monde alors qu'il était caché derrière le dossier d'une chaise.  
  
« Tu es mieux de l'amener ailleurs avant qu'elle ne change d'idée, » suggéra Janet à Harry quand une voix annonça que le portoloin était ouvert pour les départs.  
  
« Je pensais justement à la même chose. »  
  
Déchirée, Hermione donna un baiser à son fils. La seule anxiété qu'il exprima était d'être tenu ainsi en public. Il voulait être libéré bien avant qu'Hermione eut fini son câlin. Ses yeux étaient encore humides quand Harry est arrivé derrière elle.  
  
« Aucune larme n'est allouée, » dit il stoïquement.  
  
« Je promet, » dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
« Tu as ta clé? » Quand ils eurent franchis la porte magique, il fit une imitation d'un homme qui fumait un cigare imaginaire et qui montait et descendait son sourcil. « Tu n'es jamais venu dans une escapade d'une fin de semaine avec moi, poupée. »  
  
« N'essaie pas de prendre l'humour pour me tirer d'une scène triste! J'ai promis de ne pas pleurer, mais je n'ai rien dit à propos de la mélancolie. » Elle cria ses derniers mots dans le vent. Il entrèrent dans une allée qui ressemblait è l'entrée. Ils s'assirent dans une chaise en attendant que leur portoloin décolle.  
  
Il se pencha par en avant et d'une main serra son genou. « Oh Harry arrête! Ça chatouille! »  
  
« Arrête moi çaaaaaaaa! » Elle fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres quand il serra son genou à nouveau. « Je t'en prie arrête maintenant. » En enlevant ses mains elle se mit à rire.  
  
Il plaça ses bras autour d'elle et commença à la chatouiller avec son nez. « Tu vas me remercier pour tout ça lundi. Nous allons avoir un super week end! Attend et regarde bien. »  
  
« Lune de miel? »  
  
Harry releva la tête mais garda ses bras autour d'Hermione. Les deux regardèrent la jeune femme qui prenait les noms et les clés.  
  
« Lune de miel? » répéta-t-elle. « Nous en avons beaucoup comme ça dernièrement. »  
  
« Oh, pas vraiment, » dit Harry.  
  
La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil à la bague de mariage d'Hermione, elle ne s'était jamais résigné à l'enlever. « Ah, » dit-elle avec un sourire amical. « Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes mariés qui sont encore en amour. »  
  
« Eh bien, » Hermione dit en regardant dans les airs. « Nous ne somme pas mariés. »  
  
« C'était la femme de mon meilleur ami. »  
  
Les lèvres de la femme formèrent un « o » qui montrait son interrogation. « Oh je vois. » Elle les laissa passer et ils éclatèrent d'un franc rire.  
  
-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-  
  
« Ils ne pensent pas à perdre du temps pour mettre des lumières sur la route hein? » Hermione était presque étampée sur Harry pendant que le chauffeur du taxi prit un tournant assez rapide qui aurait pu faire faire à n'importe quel catholique un nouveau chapelet pour ne pas mourir. Elle pouvait décrire le paysage qu'elle voyait de la fenêtre embuée : d'un côté de la rue il y avait un mur de brique et de l'autre c'était l'horizon au loin.  
  
« Sois gentille, » dit Harry en repositionnant son coude sur sa poitrine, trouvant une place pour le mettre entre ses deux seins. « Si tu pouvais vraiment voir de l'autre côté tu serais effrayée. »  
  
L'auto s'enfonça dans un nouveau tournant; Hermione eut le réflexe de se cramponner dans le fond de la voiture. « Tu es déjà passé par ici auparavant? »  
  
« Une fois. C'était il y a très longtemps. Nous étions dans l'équipe étoile de Quidditch de l'Europe. »  
  
« Nous? Tu veux dire Ron et toi? »  
  
« C'est exact. »  
  
« Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était venu au Mexique avec toi. »  
  
« Je sais. Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais t'en parler. »  
  
« Pourquoi? » Son sourire fit que Hermione le fusillait du regard. « Qu'avez-vous fait? »  
  
« Les garçons seront toujours des garçons... »  
  
Le taxi fou les avait emmenés à la douane Mexicaine avec six autres sorciers et sorcières. Ils prirent leurs bagages et furent emmenés dans un wagon de métro vieux et sale. Une vieille musique mexicaine envahissait la radio. Les demandes de baisser le son de la radio étaient vaines, surtout que depuis que son voyage était payé on dirait qu'il avait oublié tout son français.  
  
« Te sens-tu comme si tu étais dans une annonce de déodorant? » demanda Harry à Hermione.  
  
La femme assise de l'autre côté de lui toussa comme pour attirer son attention. Harry avait remarqué les regards qu'elle et son amie, une autre jeune femme, lui lançait depuis le départ de la douane.  
  
Tout ça n'avait pas échappé à Hermione non plus et surtout qu'ils faisaient plusieurs allers retours vers la toilette, en étant nécessaire d'accrocher Harry au passage à chaque fois. En route, ils faisaient de superbes sourires pour attirer son attention. Une des deux à même failli tuer l'autre en voulant être à côté de Harry pendant le trajet en taxi.  
  
« Nous sommes très tassés, » dit Harry doucement pour ne pas être entendue. « Comme dans une canne de sardines. »  
  
« Au moins les sardines sont mis dans l'huile avant d'être empaquetés comme ça ensemble. »  
  
« C'est un commentaire très intéressant. » La phrase venait de la femme qui était assise à côté de Harry. Pendant qu'elle avait dit ces mots elle regardait fixement en direction de son pantalon. Son amie se mit à rire.  
  
Heureusement, les deux femmes débarquèrent au premier arrêt du circuit des hôtels. « Je crois que nous sommes les derniers, » dit Harry en s'essuyant le front.  
  
« Je pense que c'est mieux maintenant qu'elles sont parties. Les couteaux de l'envie qu'elles avaient dans le regard commençait à devenir inconfortable. »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien qu'elles tentaient de te charmer et par principe me mépriser. »  
  
« Je crois qu'elles faisaient plus que me charmer, » dit-il. « Ses seins étaient postés sous mon aisselle pas par simple accident. »  
  
« Regarde, Harry, si tu aimes mieux me laisser à l'hôtel et aller les poursuivre. »  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide. »  
  
« Non je te le dis. Je veux que tu passes du bon temps et non te sentir obligé d'être tout le temps avec moi. »  
  
« Ils n'étaient pas mon genre ok? Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de romance cette fin de semaine. »  
  
« Tu es sur? »  
  
« Certain. » Il soupira en signe de soulagement quand le taxi s'arrêta dans l'entrée de l'hôtel. « C'est le nôtre. »  
  
Ils furent escortés dans une salle d'attente rose et se sont fait servir un breuvage rose pour aller dans le même moule que les employés qui portaient des uniformes roses! Hermione enleva la petite fleur rose qui était sur le dessus du verre et but une gorgée par la paille.  
  
« Hum... » dit Harry en avalant presque tout le contenu du grand verre en une seule gorgée. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais si soif. Combien de verres comme ça pourrait rendre saoul un homme comme moi? »  
  
« La moitié d'un. » Hermione mit son verre de côté. « Une seule gorgée m'a embrouillé la vision. Ils veulent certainement que tu aies du bon temps en venant ici! »  
  
« Senior Potter? » Un des employés se présenta devant eux. « Par ici s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Les trois traversèrent le lobby ou ils étaient pour se retrouver dehors dans l'entrée ou les attendaient un petit jeep rose et blanc. Leurs bagages se trouvaient déjà dans le coffre arrière du véhicule. Harry aida Hermione a monter dans le siège avant et ensuite se fit une place à l'arrière. Le chauffeur démarra le jeep et le fit rouler dans son élément, hors des routes, sur des chaussées pavées de bosses et de boue.  
  
Dans un mélange de parfait espagnol et de pauvre français, le chauffeur expliqua que le jeep servait comme un genre d'ascenseur pour traverser en transportant tous les bagages et confronter les petites collines sur le passage.  
  
La route sinueuse jusqu'à la fin des petites collines laissait voir différentes vues par endroits; la plage d'Acapulco, les montagnes des alentours et la ville éclairée par de nombreuses lumières.  
  
« J'adore ça! » s'exclama Hermione. « La vue est à couper le souffle. Oh Harry, je suis si heureuse que tu m'aies emmené ici. »  
  
Quand ils eurent atteint le sommet, le chauffeur stationna le jeep sur une plate-forme sécuritaire. Il sortit les bagages et les emmena en direction d'une pièce avec un plafond blanc en stuco avec un superbe luminaire au centre. Le sentier qui les menait était parsemé de petites torches sur les murs.  
  
Avec un sourire convainquant, le chauffeur les escorta jusqu'à un petit pont de fer ou se trouvait de l'autre côté une porte qu'il débarra et l'ouvrit en disant : « Bienvenidos. »  
  
La suite était très grande et très bien aérée. Il y avait un petit bar et une place pour se faire à manger dans un coin et un bain en marbre dans l'autre. La chambre à coucher ouvrait sur une terrasse privée avec une vue spectaculaire de la plage dorée par la lune et les petites lumières sur le bord du quai. Dans le centre de la terrasse se trouvait une petite piscine creusée positionnée comme un petit bijou. Des pétales de roses agencées comme des assiettes flottaient sur la surface lisse de l'eau.  
  
Pendant que leur hôte continuait sa tournée et expliquait chaque détail du compartiment qui s'ouvrait sur deux autres pièces, ou les déjeuners étaient laissés à tous les matins sans déranger les invités, Harry et Hermione étaient debout comme des statues dans le milieu de la pièce en regardant intensément le lit – un seul lit king.  
  
Finalement Harry la regarda en tournant la tête et lui offrit un petit regard d'encouragement. « Comme tu l'as dit, ils veulent sûrement qu'on aie du bon temps quand on est ici! » 


	4. NH4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voilà donc le 4e chapitre, je fais de mon mieux et le plus rapidement possible, je travaille beaucoup mais j'écris à chaque jour. Au menu, les premières tensions!!! En espérant que vous allez apprécier!

Merci spécialement à...

Fanny Radcliffe : Ils ne peuvent que parler voyons donc hehehe! Merci beaucoup!

Vicky-j : J'ai msn effectivement, je vais tenter de t'ajouter cette semaine, je suis tellement occupée mais je vais trouver du temps ï merci.

Sajuuk : Attend un peu, elle n'est pas sure du tout par rapport à Harry, pour elle ce n'est qu'un ami... enfin voyons voir ;) merci beaucoup

Stephanie : Oui ils auront du bon temps comme dans tout voyage... voici la suite et merci :D

-sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

CHAPITRE 4

Hermione lança sa sacoche sur le lit et mit ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de protestation. La soudaine tournure des événements avait réussi à chasser en elle le court moment de bonheur qu'elle avait eu. « Maintenant c'est le temps de blaguer Harry! »

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre? »

« Tu peux demander d'avoir une autre chambre. »

Harry se retourna vers l'hôte qui les regardaient rapidement en ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passe, pourquoi ils avaient l'air d'en avoir un après l'autre et surtout pourquoi maintenant avec lui dans la chambre.

Harry sorti son peu de vocabulaire espagnol qu'il avait appris à l'école primaire. « Euh... Senor? Por favor? »

"Si?" L'hôte s'approcha d'eux, content de pouvoir les aider.

« Avez vous... hum... tiene, un, una, uh...? »

« Jusqu'à maintenant tu te débrouilles très bien. »

« Eh bien, tu es la bienvenue dans la conversation n'importe quand, » dit Harry en fusillant Hermione du regard qui venait de le critiquer.

« J'ai pris l'anglais. »

« Excellent. Si nous allons aux Etats-Unis un jour ça peut nous être utile mais présentement je fais du mieux que je peux ok? »

« Ok. »

Harry se retourna en direction de l'hôte, son inquiétude devenait de plus en plus grande. « Une chambre. » Il dessinait un carré imaginaire dans les airs.

« Las ventanas? » L'hôte pointa avec espoir les fenêtres.

« Non les fenêtres sont correctes. Nous avons besoin d'une autre chambre. Une chambre. Vous savez, une chambre? Avec deux lits. » Typique d'un touriste pas familier avec des natifs de ce langage, Harry adopta un accent espagnol et prit un ton d'un volume tout près de celui d'un cri. « Dos, » dit-il en levant deux doigts.

« Dos? »

« Si, dos lits. » Il se pencha et donna deux petits coups sur le matelas. « Lits. Deux. »

L'hôte répondit avec une certaine incrédulité. « Quiere un cuarto con dos camas? »

« Je pense que oui, » répondit Harry en hésitant. « Si. »

Le mexicain faisait aller ses bras dans tous les sens et marmonnait d'une façon incompréhensible. En gesticulant il tenta de formuler une réponse.

« Qu'a-t-il dit? » Hermione voulait savoir.

« Je crois qu'il a dit que nous étions perdus. »

« Quoi? »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Il a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de chambres avec deux lits. » En cherchant dans ses poches, il sorti un peu d'argent et pressa un billet dans la main de l'hôte. « Merci, Senor hôte. Vous vous êtes avéré une grande aide. Muchas gracias. » Il alla reconduire le mexicain à la porte et ensuite se tourna vers Hermione, prêt à l'affronter.

Ses bras s'étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et ses pieds avaient rapidement touchés le sol. Instantanément il réalisa son inquiétude et leva ses mains en signe d'innocence. « Je te jure que je ne savais pas. »

« Dis moi pourquoi je trouve ça difficile à croire? »

« Je te le jure Mione. Je n'ai jamais pensé à regarder ça. La plupart des hôtels te donnent deux lits doubles à moins de demander le contraire. Comment aurais-je fait pour savoir que c'était une suite pour une lune de miel? Lavande savait sûrement et l'a probablement fait exprès mais nous n'avons pas parlé des arrangements pour dormir. »

« Avec Lavande, ils s'en fichent un peu... » Hermione surveilla la suite attentivement avec un nouvel œil, voyant maintenant ce qu'elle aurait du voir depuis le début. C'était un paradis d'amoureux.

En se laissant tomber sur le lit qui était rempli de fraîches pétales de roses, elle murmura, « Le lobby était pratiquement désert excepté ceux qui étaient là à nous regarder. »

« Tous des couples. »

« As tu vu des familles avec des enfants? »

« Aucune. »

« Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui se passait. »

« Pas en dehors des suites... en tout cas. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis retourna son regard presque immédiatement, « Notre porte a un panneau écrit de ne pas déranger. »

« Et l'hôte insistait sur le fait que le déjeuner était disposé loin de la chambre pour éviter des circonstances gênantes. »

« Hum... La terrasse privée et la piscine. »

« La douche assez grande pour deux. »

Leur discussion était sérieuse et ils arrêtèrent soudainement en se regardant et les deux furent pris d'un fou rire. Harry riait tellement qu'il finit par tomber dans le lit à côté d'elle, lui accrochant l'estomac au passage.

« Tu aurais du voir ton visage quand on est entré et que tu as vu le seul lit! »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être très calme toi non plus Monsieur Potter. » Elle s'essuya les larmes près de ses yeux. « Une assez particulière arrivée et un drôle de début de week end! »

« Tu ne peux certainement pas dire que c'était ennuyant. » Après avoir finalement repris son souffle elle dit, « Avant que nous nous installions nous devrions peut être commencer à faire des téléphones à d'autres hôtels pour trouver une autre chambre. »

« Maintenant, Mione... » Harry s'assied et pris les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

« Bon te voilà encore avec ça! Le début de phrase que j'aime tant! »

« Écoutes moi donc avant de monter dans les rideaux. »

« Si tu veux me suggérer de rester dans cette chambre, garde pour toi ton charme et ta respiration! Je vais aller me réserver une autre chambre. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi! »

« Nous avons déjà partagé un lit king auparavant. » Sa bouche s'ouvrit en signe de consternation. « Tu ne te souviens pas de la fin de semaine ou nous dormions tous les trois ensemble? »

Après avoir fouillé dans sa mémoire, elle grincha des dents et secoua la tête. « C'était complètement différent, » dit-elle. « Ron était là et nous étions jeunes, stupides et amusés. »

« Nous nous étions rendus à Edinburgh pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Après nous être payés les billets la seule chose que nous pouvions avoir était une seule tente. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit alors nous nous sommes installés. C'était un très bon moment et nous étions aussi chastes que les églises. »

« Je sais mais... »

« Ça va être la même chose cette fois-ci, »dit-il pour la rassurer.

« Tu ne penses pas à inviter un autre couple j'espère. »

Il la regarda bizarrement. « Nous allons dormir tout habillés. Je vais dormir en dehors des couvertures. »

« Non. »

Il cria son nom en signe de protestation et ajouta : « Pourquoi courir partout à Acapulco pour trouver une autre place hyper cher et super loin d'ici? Et as tu déjà tenté de faire quoi que ce soit en bas avec tout le traffic qu'il y a? Nous avons dépenser beaucoup de temps pour être ensemble et non pour tenter de briser la solitude, ce qui était le point du voyage. Et puis... je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité de te laisser à quelque part ici toute seule. Des sorciers assez mauvais pourraient tenter de te mettre la main dessus. J'ai promit à Janet que je m'occuperais de toi. Elle ne me pardonnerais jamais si je te laissais seule. »

Ses arguments commençaient à avoir du sens, ce qui la troublait encore plus. « Je ne sais pas Harry. Si quelqu'un... »

« Nous trouvait? Pourquoi t'en fais tu avec ça? Nous sommes des adultes. »

« Attention. Tu commences à parler comme Seamus. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Il pressa sa main pour donner plus de poids à ses arguments. « Nous pouvons régler cela intelligemment Mione. Merde je ne vais pas commencer à cruiser ouvertement ma meilleure amie veuve dans une chambre, » dit-il avec frustration.

« Ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai peur. »

« Alors quoi? »

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer si tu veux cruiser quelqu'un ici? »

« Huh? »

« Si tu rencontres une femme et que tu veux l'emmener ici? Est-ce que je devrai attendre à l'extérieur? »

« J'aurais pu emmener une femme avec moi si on avait eu deux lits. »

« C'est vrai, » ajouta-t-elle tranquillement.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de sexe en fin de semaine. Je veux juste avoir du plaisir avec une grande amie. »

De la porte de la terrasse, elle jeta un regard au balcon privé. La piscine était belle, la lune superbe, le vent juste assez frais et la vue était à couper le souffle. « C'est vraiment une belle place. Beaucoup mieux ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Excellent. » Dit-il en bondissant du lit. « Tu prendras ce côté du lit, je prendrai l'autre. Quels tiroirs de la commode veux-tu? »

Il commença à dépaqueter sa valise dans les tiroirs avec un accord de la part d'Hermione. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait qu'il faisait. C'était lamentable de penser à perdre son temps dans une ville totalement étrangère, dans un hôtel aussi luxueux que celui ci, autour de gens qui ne parlent pas la même langue, et de fuir son meilleur ami qui est la seule personne sur qui on peut se fier dans ce pays.

C'était imbécile de se disputer pour un simple lit. Comme Harry l'avait dit, ils étaient des adultes et pouvaient se comporter de manière responsable.

« Va ouvrir le bar pendant que je vais me changer, » dit-il en prenant un costume de bain et en allant se changer dans la toilette.

Hermione s'assied sur le coin du lit et pensait à sa mère qui lui avait dit d'être prudente avec ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle avait espéré que quelque chose se produise, quelque chose qui vienne changer sa vie. Une fois de plus, elle a obtenu plus que ce qu'elle avait souhaité.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

« Délicieux. » Quinze minutes plus tard elle était en train de se délecter d'un sac de chips au vinaigre. « Comment sont les craquelins au beurre d'arachide? »

« Passable quand tu as faim. Je me demande à quelle heure est délivré le petit déjeuner dans cette petite boîte. »

Ils étaient dans la piscine et ils étaient presque au complet sous l'eau, seule leur tête dépassait. Ils avaient mangé la totalité des affaires dans le snack et avaient bu deux canettes de soda.

« Mmmmm, » Hermione relaxait dans le coin de la piscine, la tête relevée par derrière et les bras sur le bord. En faisant aller ses pieds dans l'eau elle réussissait à garder sa position en fixant le ciel. « Pourquoi je ne me sens pas fatiguée? »

« Tu es trop excitée. »

« Ça se peut. Tu penses que... c'était quoi ça? » dit-il en se redressant.

« Quoi? »

« Ce bruit de grincement. Encore! Je crois que ce sont ces oiseaux tropicaux. Tu les entends? »

« Oiseaux? »

En faisait de grands cercles dans la piscine Harry sortit. Il se dirigea près de la rampe du balcon et tendit l'oreille, prêt à entendre et voir les oiseaux mentionnés par Hermione.

Elle le rejoint en prenant au passage une serviette qu'elle s'enroula autour de la taille. La petite brise du pacifique était froide sur sa peau mouillée.

« Il y en a un! » elle criait doucement en pointant plus bas ou un des oiseaux était descendu pour attraper un insecte près des lampadaires.

À côté d'elle, Harry était stupéfait. « Des oiseaux... wow! »

« Ben quoi! »

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. » Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle replaça sa serviette. « Pourquoi tu ris comme ça? »

« Pour rien! »

« Tu mens Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? »

« Tes oiseaux, » dit-il en éclatant d'un rire franc, « sont des chauves-souris ma chère! »

Hermione mima le mot silencieusement, elle releva la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. La main de Harry s'accrocha à un bout de la serviette, ramenant Hermione près de lui. Il tentait de la prendre dans ses bras mais riait à présent comme un fou pendant qu'elle se débattait pour entrer à l'intérieur.

« Ce ne sont pas des chauves-souris vampires, Mione! »

« Comment le sais-tu? Et depuis quand t'y connais tu en chauve-souris? »

« Sérieusement, » dit-il en haussant les épaules,« ils sont inoffensives, elles sortent juste pour se trouver de quoi manger. Dès qu'il fait clair elles retournent à la maison. »

« Tout comme Dracula! » Ajouta-t-elle. Il la tira près de lui.

« Ils attaquent les gens seulement dans les films d'horreurs moldus! Ils aiment mieux avoir un superbe et juteux insecte dans leur bouche que ton délicieux sang. »

Elle se détacha de lui. La serviette tomba sur le plancher de la terrasse. « Tu en est sur? » Elle scruta le ciel avec frayeur.

« Certain. » Alors ses yeux s'agrandirent; il montra ses dents et fit quelques claquements. « Par contre, moi je voudrais bien te mordre le cou! » Ce qu'il fit sans difficulté.

Il attaqua doucement en attrapant dans sa bouche la peau en dessous des oreilles et avec ses dents mordilla légèrement. Hermione poussa un petit cri et se cambra le dos pour pouvoir se sauver de ses bras, ils riaient tous les deux.

Mais leur rire s'arrêta d'un coup quand sa langue toucha sa peau. C'était un accident mais ça n'empêchait pas le contact de produire un effet électrisant. Ils se figèrent, comme s'ils s'étaient tout à coup rendu compte du corps de l'autre. Il avait un costume de bain, elle un bikini, mais c'était ce qui n'était pas caché qui soudainement était devenu de trop. Comme ses seins, qui étaient très bien décolletés dans le haut de la brassière. Et son nombril duveté pressé contre son ventre. Et leurs jambes bien alignées les unes des autres.

Le moment passa rapidement et leur conscience enregistra l'instant passé. Ils ouvrèrent les bras et se séparèrent. Hermione se pencha pour ramasser sa serviette en perdant presque pied car sa tête tournait trop vite.

Elle tentait de se faire du vent avec le coin de la serviette. « Il commence à faire chaud. »

« Beaucoup, » dit Harry avec une voix devenue rauque.

« Tu viens? »

« Quoi? »

« À l'intérieur... »

Il tenta d'avaler mais sa bouche était devenue pâteuse et sèche. « À l'intérieur? »

Elle tenta de mimer un geste à partir des portes françaises.

« Oh, À l'intérieur oui... » dit-il en étouffant un petit grognement. « Mais vas-y en premier. C'est ton tour d'utiliser la toilette avant moi. »

« Ça ne sera pas long. J'ai juste besoin de me brosser les dents et faire quelques petites affaires... »

En se sentant plutôt stupide elle parcouru la distance de la terrasse à la toilette en quelques secondes. La première chose qu'elle fit après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle fut d'examiner son cou dans le miroir. Comme elle s'y attendait, il y avait une trace rouge juste derrière l'oreille. Son estomac se noua comme un nœud dans un lacet.

« Tu agis vraiment en niaiseuse, » dit-il en mettant de la pâte à dent sur sa brosse. Elle avait rattrapée son erreur juste à temps. Pendant qu'elle se frottait douloureusement les dents, elle jurait contre Seamus Finnegan qui avait osé lui dire de telles choses sur sa sexualité qui, depuis qu'elle a perdu son mari, dormait tranquillement jusqu'à quatre vingt dix secondes auparavant.

Le bruit du séchoir pour les mains réussissait à étouffer les réprimandes qu'elle se disait pour un petit baiser dans le cou. « Bon sang, c'était seulement Harry!, » dit-elle à l'attention du miroir. Sa réflexion qu'il lui donnait était fidèle à ce qu'elle sentait : les mêmes cheveux bruns dorés, en cascades jusqu'aux épaules mais qui étaient entremêlés, même petite figure triangulaire, un peu rougie, les mêmes yeux couleur noisette.

Avec impatience elle sortit un grand chandail qu'elle enfila rapidement et sortit immédiatement de la toilette avant qu'elle ne se lance une autre bêtise.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur son cou dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre mais le collet du chandail d'Hermione cachait la sucette. Il s'était couché dans le lit et se retourna pour regarder le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. Son costume de bain mouillé avait été remplacé par une paire de shorts en nylon.

« Mon tour? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un oui avec sa tête. Il quitta le lit et se dirigea à la toilette. Hermione se mit au lit et mit doucement la couverture sur elle, en prenant soin de bien cacher ses clavicules. Pour s'occuper elle ouvrit un journal laissé sur sa table de chevet.

« Rien d'intéressant? » demanda Harry quand il quitta la toilette quelques instants plus tard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne dans le lit, elle n'avait pas réalisé comment l'odeur fraîche masculine lui manquait. « Para plane? »

« Trop venteux. »

« Une croisière autour de la baie avec un arrêt pour pique-niquer sur une île? »

« Ça fait trop touriste! »

« Une randonnée à cheval? »

« Oublie ça! » Ensuite, en alourdissant sa voix, il dit : « Écoute moi donc au lieu de tourner tes pages de droite à gauche! Si tu ne veux pas faire rien de ça ou tout faire, dit le moi. »

Avant même qu'il finisse, Hermione tournait la tête en signe de non. « Ne rien faire sonne mieux pour moi. Je ne veux pas regarder le temps filer. Je veux m'étendre au soleil, seulement ça! »

« Super. Moi aussi. » Il éteignit la lumière. Le lit fit un drôle de bruit quand il s'étendit. Il frappa dans son oreiller pour la ramollir. « Peut-être un verre sur une croisière au coucher du soleil, » suggéra-t-il une fois installé.

« Ça pourrait être bien. »

« Nous pourrions regarder aussi une de ces boîtes de nuits. »

« Ca semble bien aussi. »

« Danser un peu sur de bonnes chansons. »

« Danser, » dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées. « Ça fait des années que j'ai pas danser. »

« Si tu veux nous irons danser. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Il était silencieux depuis un moment lorsqu'il dit : « Mione? »

« Hmmm? »

« Depuis quand sommes nous devenus si polis un envers l'autre? »

Elle se tourna pas trop sure d'elle. « Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on fait? »

« Oui. Nous nous parlons comme si nous étions des étrangers depuis que je t'ai embrassé dans le cou! » Il se tourna pour lui faire face. « C'était un accident, Mione. Un tout petit réflexe de ma bouche, je te le jure. »

« Je sais cela, tu es stupide! »

« Parfois mes instinct masculin prennent le dessus. Je veux dire, tu es dans une situation, comme avoir une femme dans tes bras, et il y a des choses qui te viennent de nulle part et avant même que tu le saches tu fais quelque chose que tu ne pensais même pas pouvoir faire. »

« Je ne me suis pas fait une deuxième idée la dessus Harry. »

« T'en as pas fait? »

« Non, » elle mentait.

« Oh... alors c'est correct. »

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu ni très content de sa réponse et il se tourna sur son dos à nouveau. Hermione poussa un soupir qui libérait doucement la tension dans sa cage thoracique qui l'habitait.

« Mione? »

« Hmmm...? »

« Est-ce que tu t'endors? Si tu t'endors dis moi le je vais me taire. »

« Non ça va. »

« eh bien, je me demandais si tu t'ennuyais... »

« Quoi? »

« ... de dormir avec quelqu'un? » Il sentit la nervosité qui l'habitait et se dépêcha d'ajouter : « Ce que je veux dire c'est que est-ce que ça te manque d'avoir quelqu'un qui va au lit avec toi à tous les soirs et que tu sais qu'il sera la le lendemain matin? Est-ce que ça te manque de savoir c'est qui et qu'est-ce qu'il aime déjeuner le matin? »

Cette fois ce fut elle qui se tourna pour lui faire face. « Dois-je détecter une note de regret pour ton style de vie agitée? »

« Non, au diable non! » Après quelques secondes de pause il ajouta silencieusement : « Eh bien peut-être. Je dois sûrement vieillir. Ou fatigué de jouer un jeu. Je ne sais pas. Je me disais dernièrement que toi et Ron aviez ce quelque chose que j'aimerais moi-même partager avec quelqu'un. »

« C'est très bien Harry d'être sécurisé par l'amour de quelqu'un. »

« Oui, il y a quelque chose de bon dans la monogamie finalement. Et avoir un enfant ensemble. » Il se tourna de son côté, alors ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans le noir. « Comment c'est d'avoir un bébé? »

« Oh, c'est une vraie bombe! »

Il sourit à sa remarque sarcastique. « Je ne parle pas d'accoucher d'un enfant. Merlin que ça doit faire mal! Je ne peux même pas imaginer, »dit-il en frissonnant. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de faire partie du processus de création?

« Oh tu devrais le savoir. À chaque fois que tu me voyais quand j'étais enceinte tu me suivais partout pour tenter de sentir les coups de pieds du bébé. »

« Eh bien, en étant orphelin et le seul enfant je n'avais pas le plaisir d'attendre un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Elle se mit à rire. « Tu te souviens de la fois ou on est allé au cinéma et Brandon s'est mit à bouger sans arrêt? Pendant tout le film j'étais la à jouer au soccer avec lui avec mes côtes et tu avais ta main sur mon ventre. »

« J'avais peur que si c'était Ron à ma place il ne compterait pas les pas comme il le faut. »

« C'est ça! Tu avais voulu miser sur combien de coup le bébé allait frapper avant la fin du film. »

« J'ai gagné dix mornilles. »

« Stupides! » dit-elle en riant doucement. « J'étais là avec des chevilles douloureuses et un ventre énorme et vous deux placiez des mises sur mon compte! Le système n'est pas bien fait! »

« C'est vrai. Dans le processus de reproduction je crois que l'homme a bien plus de responsabilités que la femme! »

« Vous avez définitivement le travail le plus facile! »

« C'est drôle, » dit-il en se tournant à nouveau sur son côté. « J'étais certain qu'on avait la partie la plus difficile! »


	5. NH5

Voilà enfin le 5e chapitre... désolée de ce retard, je viens d'avoir un nouvel ordinateur il y a deux semaines et le temps de tout configurer je n'ai pas eu une seconde a consacrer à l'histoire... Tout d'abord les remerciements...

Cyrca : merci infiniment :)

Shiny-misS : Je te remercie :)

Super hermi : Merci beaucoup :)

Heaumedragon : Et toi aussi merci ;)

Basile : Il arrive toujours quelque chose ;) merci beaucoup

CHAPITRE 5

« Tu es sur que c'est correct? » Hermione demanda anxieusement alors qu'Harry l'aidait à sortir du jeep rose et blanc qu'ils avaient loués à l'hôtel.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter avec la robe? C'est de la dynamite! »

« Les veuves ne sont pas intéressées à la dynamite. Laisse la dynamite aux petites adolescentes et femmes sur la plage qui n'ont jamais eu un ventre aussi gros qu'un coussin gonflable à cause d'un bébé! »

« Écoute, » dit-il en la tenant par les épaules, « J'ai vu ton ventre aujourd'hui et je pourrais facilement le comparer à n'importe lequel sur cette plage. Et pour la robe, elle avait l'air bien sur le mannequin, et tu ne peux pas renier jusqu'au retour de voldemort que tu la voulais du fond du cœur et qu'elle avait l'air fantastique sur toi, alors arrête de la rabaisser et aie du plaisir à la porter. Fin de l'histoire! » Il la regarda maintenant d'un sourire complice. « Par contre, si tu étais habillée comme madame Pince, ça pourrait endommager ma réputation de sortir avec de belles femmes dans des clubs. »

« Es-tu toujours aussi excentrique avec les autres femmes? »

« Non. Seulement quand elles me donnent du trouble. » ... Et seulement lorsque la veuve de ton meilleur ami commençait à faire devenir sa bouche sèche d'envie.

« Aie un peu de patience Harry. Je ne suis pas habituée de porter une robe d'une autre couleur que le noir. »

Harry mit sa main dans le milieu de son dos et la guida à l'entrée faite de néons d'une des grandes discothèques d'Acapulco. « Ça montre ton bronzage que tu as acquis aujourd'hui. »

« Ma peau me fait mal un peu. Je crois que tu as oublié un endroit ou deux avec la crème solaire. »

Il ne dit rien pour contredire. Il avait agit en irresponsable toute la journée. Tout ça avait commencé depuis le début de cette journée. Les blagues qu'il avait fait la veille avait aidé à enlever la tension et avait remis les pendules à l'heure, les aidant à partager confortablement leur lit.

Ils s'étaient couchés et levés tard et mangés leur déjeuner de crêpes, fruits frais, jus et thé sur leur terrasse. En étant très à l'aise, Hermione avait levé ses pieds sur la chaise inoccupée à côté d'elle. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à regarder ailleurs que sur ses longues et douces jambes. Et depuis quand un simple chandail de coton de nuit devenait le haut le plus sexy qu'une femme ait porté? Peut-être depuis qu'il y a des cheveux caramels dorés sur les épaules de ce chandail!

« Laisse moi payer ma partie de la charge, » dit-elle après que le garde les ait emmené dans la foule pour leur montrer leur table.

« Je t'invite, » dit-il en se penchant et se frappant le genoux contre la table. « J'ai les rotules plus haute que cette maudite table! »

Après que le serveur eut prit leur commande de boisson, Hermione se pencha et fit signe à Harry de se baisser alors elle pourrait être entendue comme il faut.

« Es-tu de mauvaise humeur? Tu n'as pas l'air à vouloir m'entraîner ce soir. Nous pouvons partir. Je serais contente de juste relaxer sur la terrasse ce soir et regarder les chauves-souris manger nos insectes. »

Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il aurait pu compter le nombre de cils qu'elle avait. Ses yeux se baissèrent de ses délectables lèvres à sa gorge, qui avait un teint magnifique après le soleil tropical, surtout dans le V de la ligne de son cou. Il regarda avec culpabilité le haut de ses seins.

« Je suis d'une humeur splendide. » En levant ses joues au maximum il produisit un faux sourire. Il pouvait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru mais elle était incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit puisque le serveur revenait avec leurs boissons.

En brassant le mixte produit de ses fruits et du rhum, il revoyait mentalement leur journée ensemble. Après le déjeuner, ils avaient mis leurs choses dans le jeep qu'il avait loué et se dirigea vers la plage privée de l'hôtel.

Sans aucune hésitation Hermione ne se souciait pas de son maquillage et commençait à l'arroser avec de grandes vagues. Harry la suivit en se souvenant que cette femme avec une mince taille et de belles fesses était une amie qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Harry ressentait la même chose que Ron à cette époque, un gros kick sur leur amie Hermione Granger. Depuis le temps ou Ron avait puisé assez de courage pour l'inviter au bal d'Halloween de leur cinquième année, leurs yeux n'étaient l'un que pour l'autre. Harry louangeait les choix de Ron en femmes, et dans ce cas, cette femme. Harry savait que Ron et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il s'était présenté dans la salle commune avec des bierrabeurres et des félicitations quand Ron et Hermione débutait leur relation près de la fin de leur sixième année. Il était le témoin principal du mariage. Pendant qu'elle souffrait derrière la porte à l'hôpital il tentait de rassurer Ron dans la salle d'attente. Une fois il a même regardé Hermione nourrir son filleul par son sein. Lui et Ron étaient plantés la debout avec les larmes aux yeux et le cœur débordant de joie à cette vue.

Mais aujourd'hui, quand elle est sortie de l'eau, les goutes tombant sur son corps et les mamelons biens pointant à travers sa brassière de bikini, il n'eut pas cette vision spirituelle de la mère allaitant son enfant.

Il a été comblé par un sentiment de luxueux désir. Ça l'a frappé à la vitesse d'un train. Ça l'a emmené à travers d'un tunnel ou régnait plusieurs fantaisies aussi explicites que les films pornos qu'il avait l'habitude de voler à Dudley les soirs d'été. Il était malade d'envie...

Ça l'avait affecté toute la journée, sans oublier toutefois que son amie, la veuve de Ron, était une femme désirable et magnifique. Quand elle lui a demandé de lui mettre de la lotion sur son dos, les battements de son cœur doublèrent d'intensité et son sang se convergea dans son membre. Sa peau était incroyablement douce, le dos de sa taille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs que sur son derrière.

Il était malade d'envie!

Ron pourrait revenir et le tuer s'il savait les pensées que Harry avait eues aujourd'hui pour sa femme, spécialement quand elle se retourna devant lui, demandant son opinion sur sa petite robe courte aux couleurs du soleil. Il la voulait tellement mais était très intimidé par son allure aussi sexy. Il avait approuvé et même demandé en urgence qu'elle l'achète à cause de toute sa peau révélée et la façon dont le tissu mariait si bien ses seins.

Malade!

Et maintenant elle était assise en face de lui, sa figure teintée d'un regard incertain parce qu'il avait agit comme un idiot toute la journée et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sa queue de cheval défaite, ses cheveux détachés donnaient de l'éclat à son visage. Si seulement elle savait combien attachante les petites tresses de cheveux étaient dans son visage quand ils roulaient en direction du club. Si seulement elle savait comment son parfum sent bon, comment son sourire était charmeur, comment elle était séduisante... elle voudrait se tourner et partir à courir, et il ne pourrait pas la blâmer.

« Tu veux danser? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

« Tu veux? »

« J'ai demandé n'est-ce pas? »

Un espèce d'idiot avec des pensées malades, c'était ça qu'il était! Il traversa la table et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. En prenant sa main il l'emmena vers la piste de danse qui était rempli de danseurs qui tournoyaient.

« Je serai peut-être rouillée, » dit-elle en s'excusant avec un sourire.

« Ça ne dérange pas. Personne ne nous regarde. »

Personne sauf lui. Et il était attentionné à chacun des mouvements de son corps. Un gentil coup de hanche par ci, des épaules tournoyantes par la, et un petit mouvement brusque de ses seins. Il avait déjà dansée avec elle trop de fois pour les compter, mais seulement quand Ron et lui s'échangeaient de partenaire. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si bonne danseuse. Très loin d'être rouillée, elle était fluide.

La musique avait entraînée tout le monde sur la piste et à un moment donné ils étaient collés l'un sur l'autre. Sa taille frottait contre la sienne, ses bras étaient très près de ses seins. Comparativement à toutes ses conquêtes sexuelles avec qui il avait dansé, ces contacts n'eurent été sans conséquences. Cette fois, ils lui envoyaient des foudres de désir partout dans le corps, lui causant du plaisir et de la douleur.

La musique mystique se termina et s'enchaîna aussitôt une balade. En agissant selon ses impulsions, il la prit dans ses bras. La veille il lui avait fait un long massage dans le dos. Il n'avait pas pensé encore lui toucher le dos, mais mit ses mains sur sa taille jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un autre homme en train de lancer un regard libidineux; à ce moment il mit une main dans son dos pour indiquer qu'il était interdit de toucher.

Les mains d'Hermione suivirent et se placèrent autour de son cou. Il tentait de ne pas penser à ses seins pressés entre les deux corps mais même à cet instant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sortir un gémissement de ses lèvres.

Elle mit sa tête par derrière et revint vers lui en le regardant avec consternation. « Tu n'es pas malade j'espère? »

**Très. **« Non, pourquoi? »

« On dirait que tu ne t'amuses pas du tout. Janet m'a acheté des pilules contre la tourista si tu en as besoin. »

« Mon intestin va bien. » Si elle avait dit quelques pouces plus bas elle aurait trouvé la source de son problème. « J'ai du très bon temps. »

« Sur? »

« Certain, j'en suis certain. »

En souriant il l'attira encore plus vers lui – juste pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait réagir correctement sans avoir l'air d'un petit gars d'école pervers. Ce ne fut seulement qu'un échec parce que leurs corps allaient très bien ensemble – dangereusement bien, magnifiquement bien. Hermione l'avait remarqué aussi. Elle se fit très tendue tout à coup.

« Quel est le problème? » Sa voix ne semblait pas naturelle pour ses propres oreilles. Peut-être parce que son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pouces du sien. Il pouvait voir l'endroit ou il l'avait embrassé la veille. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir ses seins. Ses lèvres semblaient si prête à être embrassées.

« Je... je pense que j'ai trop pris de soleil, »dit-elle. « Ou peut-être que la boisson fait déjà son effet je suis étourdie. »

« Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de nous asseoir. »

« Oui, peut-être. »

Ils firent encore quelques tournoiement avait de finalement la guider jusqu'à leur table. Une fois qu'elle s'assied elle lui demanda : « Veux-tu de l'eau? »

Elle utilisait sa serviette de table pour tenter de se refroidir. « Ça pourrait aider. En bouteille s'il vous plaît. »

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Le serveur... » mentionna-t-elle vaguement.

« Il prend trop de temps. Reste là. »

Il se dirigea tout droit vers le bar bruyant, content d'avoir une excuse pour être seul quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'en mettant un peu de distance entre les deux il pourrait tenter d'expliquer ce qui arrive. Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin?

« Une bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît, » dit-il en direction du barman qui était maintenant en face de lui.

« Bonjour! »

Harry tourna sa tête. Les deux jeunes femmes du taxi se dirigeaient vers lui avec un grand sourire. Elles avaient décidé de sortir un peu avec de longs décolletés en forme de tube avec des boucles d'oreilles plus longues que leur jupe. « Salut. »

« Tu te souviens de nous? »

Il dit très rudement : « C'est sur, une fois qu'une femme a mis son sein dans mon creux de l'épaule, je ne l'oublie jamais! »

Elles se mirent à rire, ne prenant pas note du ton sarcastique. « Nous t'avons vu sur la plage aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui? » Il regarda à nouveau en direction du bar pour trouver le barman en train de mixer des boissons.

« Tu dois certainement t'entraîner beaucoup, » dit l'une d'elle, en frappant légèrement le ventre de Harry. « Tu as un corps superbe, dur. »

« Merci... Hey barman? Ou est mon eau? »

« Ou es ta femme? »

« Ma quoi? Oh, ce n'est pas ma femme. »

Une des deux femmes regarda l'autre avec un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle lui avait bien dit. « Vraiment? »

« Nous sommes juste des... amis... »

« Ou est elle? »

« Elle est assise la bas. Elle ne va pas vraiment bien. » Il se pencha en avant et remit de l'argent à un autre barman qui s'était présenté devant lui. « Une bouteille d'eau s'il vous plaît. »

« Devine ou nous allons plus tard? »

« Ou? » Harry demanda distraitement, plus intéressé à sa bouteille d'eau qu'à ce que les femmes planifiaient pour le reste de leur soirée.

« Nous allons suivre les gens qui s'en vont à d'autres boîtes de nuits. Tu sais, ceux réservés aux adultes. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent en signe d'indifférence. « Vraiment? Alors ayez du plaisir! »

« Eh bien vu que ton amie ne va pas très bien, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous? »

« J'ai déjà fait cette tournée. »

« Est-ce que c'est aussi hot que supposé? » En baissant la voix elle lui demanda, « Est-ce qu'ils font vraiment ça en backstage? »

« Vous devriez y être entraînés assez rapidement. » Ils étaient bien trop enthousiastes à cette idée qu'à son ton de voix dérisoire.

« Oh s'il te plaît viens avec nous! »

« Merci beaucoup mais comme je vous ai déjà dit j'ai déjà vu les coulisses merci. » Il prit la bouteille et le verre du barman qui se contenta de prendre l'argent sans même lui donner le change.

« Mais ça serait tellement plus plaisant avec nous trois là-bas, » dit l'une d'elle en lui retenant le bras.

« J'en doute même pas, » répliqua-t-il amusé, « Mais ne comptez pas sur moi, ayez du plaisir. »

Elles le regardèrent avec désappointement tandis qu'il dégageait son bras et qu'il tentait de traverser la masse de gens réunis autour du bar. En tenant d'évacuer le chagrin il fit un soupir et se dirigea vers la table ou Hermione l'attendait.

Mais il y avait un problème quand il atteint la table; Hermione n'y était plus. Il y avait à la place un couple.

Harry regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'il était à la bonne table puis demanda, « Excusez moi, savez vous ou est la dame qui était assise ici? »

Ils le dévisagèrent en lui montrant qu'il venait d'interrompre à un endroit ou il n'aurait pas du le faire. « Va-t-en. » dit l'homme.

« Vous l'avez surement vu. Elle était ici il y a quelques minutes. Cheveux bruns miel, robe blanche. »

« La table était vide quand on est arrivé, » dit la femme.

« Mais... »

« Écoute petit, si tu as égaré ta femme, t'es pas chanceux, » cria l'homme. « Maintenant fiche ton camp avant que j'avertisse le gérant. »

Harry mit la bouteille d'eau et le verre sur la table et en quelques mots expliqua la situation à l'homme. Après avoir fait une petite recherche visuelle de la piste de danse sans y voir Hermione dans les danseurs, il s'en alla vers la porte du club.

Il était en sens contraire des gens et il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la sortie. Il était vidé quand il atteint finalement la sortie.

Peu importe, il couru à toute vitesse dans le parking jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le Jeep. Quand il passa finalement devant le taxi il la vit enfin et cria : « Hermione! »

Elle se tourna de côté, visiblement surprise de le voir. « Bonjour! »

« Bonjour? C'est la seule chose que tu as a dire? » Son ton agressif fit porter attention aux passants qui attendaient pour un taxi. En lui prenant le bras il l'enleva de la ligne d'attente. « Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça? Où t'en vas-tu? »

« Je retourne à la chambre. »

« Sans même me le dire? »

« Tu étais occupé. »

« Occupé à aller te chercher de l'eau. »

« Je t'ai vu parler à ces deux filles encore. »

« J'ai accidentellement rentré dans l'une d'elle encore. »

« Eh bien je pensais... »

« Que j'étais en train de les cruiser? »

« Eh bien ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu prendrais une fille dans un bar, n'est-ce pas? »

« Jamais deux en même temps! »

« Écoute l'idiot. Si toi et ta femme voulez avoir une chicane en plein milieu de la rue, allez ailleurs. Nous ne voulons pas l'entendre. »

Ils s'étaient fait un petit public. Harry murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à l'homme qui tentait de le réprimander et en jurant encore plus il poussa Hermione vers la jeep stationnée tout près. « Merde ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, » dit-il en lui offrant sa main pour la faire monter dans le jeep.

« Pour ton information Harry, » dit-elle choquée, « Je suis une femme d'âge mur capable d'attendre un taxi. »

« Tu es tellement innocente! » dit-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure du jeep. « As-tu vu l'homme dans le club qui te déshabillait du regard? »

« Me déshabiller du... »

« Oui. Une femme aussi belle que toi seule est comme de la viande fraîche pour les requins dans des endroits comme ça! La façon que tu bouges sur une piste de danse est aussi provocatrice que l'enfer, Mione. Tu n'as probablement pas réalisé combien d'hommes autour de toi étaient charmés par ta présence. »

Elle le fixa du regard, la bouche grande ouverte, vexée de penser qu'une partie de l'avertissement de Seamus n'était pas un mensonge. « Je n'ai rien fait d'intentionnel pour... »

« Et c'est exactement pourquoi quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur toi. Ne pars pas comme ça une autre fois sans me dire où tu comptes aller, » dit-il en haussant le ton. « Tu m'as fais tellement peur. »

La voie principale d'Acapulco était bondée de monde, il y avait beaucoup de véhicules et ils furent pris dans l'achalandage. Pendant qu'ils attendaient à une lumière, un jeune garçon sortit de nulle part, passa devant le véhicule et commença à laver le pare-brise.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire aucun soucis, » dit-elle. « Je pensais que je te ferais une faveur en m'en allant toute seule. »

« Une faveur? Gracias gracias! » Il sortit de l'argent de ses poches et le donna au garçon. « Maintenant vas-t-en! » Il partit à rouler mais la jeep ne fit que quelques pieds avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Un camion était en panne dans une intersection, causant énormément d'achalandage et surtout paralysant la circulation des quatre sens.

« Je t'ai dit avant de partir que je ne voulais pas du tout m'imposer et te compromettre tes vacances, » dit-elle pendant que Harry tentait de tourner. « Tu es resté toute la journée avec moi pour m'amuser. Premièrement à la plage, ensuite dans les magasins et finalement pour assister au coucher de soleil. »

« Je voulais faire toutes ces choses aussi. »

« Je pensais me faire invisible et comme ça tu aurais profité de ta soirée tout seul à faire... eh bien tout ce que tu avais en tête avec ces deux femmes. »

Il la fusilla du regard et refusa poliment d'acheter une couverture d'un homme qui tentait de profiter de la situation de l'achalandage pour vendre ses objets. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais développé une opinion si basse de moi. J'ai fait des choses étranges Mione, mais le plus près d'un ménage à trois que j'ai été fut avec toi et Ron à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. »

Merde! Il souhaita ne pas avoir pensé à Ron. La culpabilité l'habitait déjà depuis qu'il nourrissait ces pensées aujourd'hui. Quand Hermione a disparu, la première réaction avant même celle de s'en faire pour sa sécurité était d'être jaloux.

La pensée d'un autre gars dansant avec elle, lui touchant sa peau, sentant son odeur, ça le faisait voir rouge. Pourquoi était-il si jaloux? Concerné oui, jaloux non!

Le camion a été remis sur ses deux roues et enfin les gens ont pu recommencer à circuler normalement. Hermione mit sa main sur le torse d'Harry. Il en a presque gémit fortement!

« Mes intentions étaient bonnes Harry, » dit-elle en s'excusant. « J'ai eu l'impression que tu ne passais pas un bon moment ce soir parce que je t'ai achalée toute la journée. Je pensais que si je disparaissais un moment tu aurais l'occasion pour... pour... »

« De me ficher la paix? »

Ses yeux se connectèrent aux siens l'espace d'une minute. Elle fit un bref soupir en laissant tomber ses épaules et retira sa main de sur sa taille.

« Écoutes Hermione, si je veux que tu me fiches la paix je vais t'en avertir avant ok? Alors jusqu'à ce que je te le dises présumes que je suis content. »

« Ok... »

Ils avaient maintenant quittés la ville et roulaient en silence sur une route rocheuse. C'était la seule manière pour eux deux d'être presque bien. Aucun des deux cependant n'était confortable avec ce pesant silence mais Harry attendait qu'Hermione dise quelque chose pour partir la conversation. Éventuellement c'est ce qu'elle fit.

« Qu'avaient-elles en tête? »

« Qui? »

« Ces filles. »

« Une escorte jusqu'aux boîtes de nuits. » Il tourna la tête pour voir sa réaction et se mit à rire de l'expression de son visage, elle semblait choquée et curieuse. « Tu veux y aller? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ensuite appuya ses mains sur la banquette avant et s'écria excitée : « Pourrions nous? »

Surpris il se mit à rire de plus belle. « Es tu en train de rire de moi? Et risquer le sermon de Janet? »

« Elle n'a pas à le savoir tu sais. »

« Mais si jamais elle l'apprenait je suis un homme mort. Je ne veux pas être tenu responsable d'avoir été corrompue. »

« Elles voulaient vraiment... »

« Oui... »

« T'es sérieux? Elles voulaient pour de vrai? »

« Pour de vrai oui. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. »

La dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser était le sexe. Cependant, ça semblait être la seule chose à laquelle il pensa durant leur partie de gin rummy à la chandelle sur leur terrasse.

Ils riaient et se moquaient un de l'autre, mais il avait la misérable culpabilité de se demander si elle avait gardé sa brassière quand elle s'était changée avec un t-shirt et une paire de shorts. Et quand le vent frisquet de l'océan venait jusqu'à eux lui prouvant qu'elle en avait pas, il se sentait encore plus coupable d'apprécier le contour de ses mamelons.

Après que les lumières furent éteintes, il s'étendit difficilement sur son côté de lit en lui tournant le dos et s'en voulant d'être un traître. Seulement un homme avec un sale caractère peut saliver en regardant sa meilleure amie, spécialement quand elle ne savait rien de cela.

Dieu merci elle n'en savait rien. Dieu merci elle ne sait pas non plus qu'il ne mourrait pas heureux s'il n'avait pas au moins eu la chance une fois de toucher du bout de ses doigts ses mamelons, mais il préférait se faire couper la main plutôt que de faire quelque chose pour l'offenser.

Dieu merci elle ne savait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il regardait à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu près de l'oreille, il ne se souvenait que du goût et de la douceur de sa peau. Il n'a eu besoin que d'un instant et dès que sa bouche à même frôlé sa peau il a eu l'odeur imprégné à jamais dans son cerveau. Peu importe s'il avait rejeté la petite signification qu'avait pris ce petit baiser il voulait recommencer.

Ses rêves ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Les réactions physiques de son corps non plus. Finalement il devint si inconfortable dans le lit qu'il se leva, traversa la terrasse doucement et se glissa dans l'eau froide de la piscine.


	6. NH6

Bonjour! Me voilà de retour avec cette fois le 6e chapitre, il y a beaucoup d'action au menu! Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier vous qui reviewez...

Cyrca : voilà la suite :)

Stephanie : tu verras bien, je t' avoue que c'est mon couple favori ;)

Shiny-misS : la voilà l'aventure!

Basile : Il y a plus qu' un simple contact entre les deux hehe

Dan Forever : merci! Voila la suite.

Milico : meme chose, désolée pour le retard

Jos : merci beaucoup

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

CHAPITRE 6

Le son de l'eau qui éclabousse l'a réveillée. Elle quitta le lit et se dirigea vers les portes françaises qui étaient grandes ouvertes.

« Harry? »

Il était étendu sur l'eau tout au fond de la piscine. « Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé? Je suis désolé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » En réalisant la stupidité de sa question, elle reformula le tout. « Que fais-tu dans l'eau à une heure aussi tardive? »

« J'étais incapable de dormir. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? » Elle se déplaça plus près encore de la piscine et y plongea ses orteils. Il se redressa et se baissa dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que son menton soit presque submergé.

« Tout est correct. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas fatigué. Tu peux retourner te coucher, je reviens dans pas très long. »

Elle hésita et quand elle fut à mi chemin de la porte elle souhaitait qu'il lui dise de la rejoindre dans l'eau. Cependant, quand c'est devenu évident qu'il préférait la solitude elle marcha avec plus de conviction. « Alors on se voit demain matin. »

« C'est ça... Dors bien! »

Quand elle frappa quelque chose de mou sur le sol elle regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle était debout sur les shorts que Harry avait pourtant mis pour se coucher. En réalisant les implications de ce morceau de vêtement à cet endroit elle se retourna et ferma les portes derrière elle.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Le matin qui suivit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa petite baignade nocturne... Sa mémoire têtue n'était cependant pas en faute ici. Son destin s'amusait à lui faire des blagues.

Pendant qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement leur t ils pouvaient voir un couple dans une des suites plus basses d'étages qui se baignait nu dans leur piscine.

Harry et elle prétendaient ne pas voir et n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la terrasse derrière eux. Ils restèrent ainsi si longtemps que c'était impossible pour aucun des deux de faire une blague sur le sujet et de rire de l'incident... Alors ils continuèrent de regarder.

Le petit jeu affectif du couple se termina par un long baiser passionné. Éventuellement ils mirent une grande serviette couvrant les deux et disparurent dans leur chambre.

Harry se leva d'un bond et replaça sa chaise d'une manière légèrement agressive. « Prends ton temps. » Il laissa tomber sa serviette de table et rapidement partit à l'intérieur. Hermione le rejoint à peine quelques minutes après. Il avait déjà mis son costume de bain et prenait deux serviettes et de la crème solaire en pointant vers la porte.

En route vers la plage elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle devenait maintenant sensible aux mouvements musculaires de ses jambes à chaque fois qu'il changeait de vitesse, s'arrêtait et conduisait la Jeep. Est-ce que le poil de ses jambes était toujours aussi pâle ou est-ce que le soleil d'hier à déjà fait son effet pendant qu'il tournait aussi sa peau d'une riche couleur brune?

Elle tentait de se commander pour fixer devant elle l'horizon qui se dessinait mais pendant tout le trajet dans la Jeep ses yeux tentaient de réaliser un rêve et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry et surtout sa beauté, son charme et sa sensualité.

Il gara la Jeep dans le stationnement réservé à cet effet. Ensemble ils regagnèrent la plage en courant. « Que penses-tu de cet endroit? » demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda l'angle du soleil, la distance de l'eau et de ses vague et surtout la distance entre le reste des visiteurs de la plage et eux-mêmes avant d'acquiescer. « C'est parfait. »

Il étendit les deux serviettes côte à côte. Elle s'assied sur la sienne.

« Tu veux que je te mettes de la crème solaire? »

« Non merci, » répondit-elle. « Je vais me concentrer pour faire bronzer mon devant aujourd'hui. » Les yeux de Harry firent un mouvement rapide du cou aux genoux d'Hermione. Elle le vit faire et elle sentit que derrière son nombril tout s'animait. « Est-ce... Est-ce que tu as apprécié ta petite baignade d'hier soir? »

« Hmmmm... Désolée si je t'ai inquiétée. »

Elle s'était inquiétée, ça oui mais pas de la façon dont lui pensait. Quand il s'étendit sur le dos son abdomen et ses pectoraux se sont très bien dessinés sur ses côtes. Hermione regarda rapidement et puis fixa plus longuement son devant au complet, de ses muscles jusqu'à la ceinture de son maillot.

« Tu ne m'as pas inquiétée. Je n'ai même pas eu connaissance du moment où tu es revenue te coucher. » C'était un mensonge. Elle était restée éveillée longtemps même après qu'il soit revenu. Elle savait que lui aussi ne dormait pas mais elle voulait faire croire le contraire alors elle était contractée et très rigide, ne voulant pas bouger.

« La baignade m'a aidé à relaxer, » dit-il. « Je suis tombé endormi presque instantanément. Les lunettes de soleil opaques sur son nez couvraient aussi son mensonge.

Elle trouvait cela très bizarre qu'ils étaient non seulement devenus très poli l'un envers l'autre mais aussi qu'ils étaient devenu malhonnêtes. Quand est-ce que leurs camaraderies faciles sont-elles devenues des marques de politesse envers un étranger?

Elle pouvait dire exactement quand. Leur relation a changé quand elle s'est mise soudainement à remarquer des choses comme comment ses muscles bougeaient quand il enlevait ou remettait un chandail, le mouvement du vent sur ses pectoraux,,, la façon dont ses yeux verts brillaient quand il souriait et quand elle commençait à sentir de petites crises de jalousie quand elle voyait une autre femme regarder en direction de Harry.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie en vitesse du club la soirée précédente. C'est vrai elle ne voulait pas être un obstacle pour quoi que ce soit qu'il fasse mais elle avait aussi eu une envie folle de se lever et d'aller le frapper et ensuite aller s'occuper des deux femmes qui flirtaient ouvertement.

Mais d'où part ce sentiment de jalousie?

Aucun doute que Harry a intercepté quelques un de ses nombreux regards. Il savait en fait qu'elle semblait vouloir toujours danser et surtout cela semblait si naturel. La figure d'Harry n'était-elle pas terne et sans joie quand il l'a raccompagné à la table?

La loyauté et la galanterie l'a empêché de la laisser là mais c'est probablement ce qu'il voulait faire. Une veuve qui avait besoin de l'attention d'un homme était trop pathétique pour traiter cruellement, alors Harry a opté pour la tolérance. Elle se sentait tellement stupide! Il devait en avoir assez de ce comporter ainsi mais son grand cœur l'emportait et l'empêchait de la laisser toute seule.

Elle aimait mieux mourir que d'être considérée comme un objet de pitié. Pourtant, elle semblait incapable de s'aider ou encore de renverser la situation d'embarrasse ment qu'elle vivait. Et si la jalousie ne la tuait pas, la culpabilité le ferait. Elle tentait constamment de chasser l'impulsion de se tourner vers Ron et de lui dire « je suis désolée je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de Harry ». La notion elle même était stupide. Elle était embarrassée avec elle même juste d'y avoir pensé.

Malgré ses bonnes intentions, ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder la figure qui était juste à côté d'elle. Minutieusement ils se posaient sur le haut de ses cuisses et à l'impressionnante forme bombée entre les deux. Un grand feu interne se consumait en elle. En gémissant silencieusement ils se posèrent enfin sur ses pieds à elle.

En levant ses lunettes de soleil, il plissa les yeux en la regardant.

« Je pense que je vais aller prendre une marche jusqu'au marché, » dit-elle en pointant les édifices et des gens situés à environ un demi kilomètre d'eux. « Il faut que j'aille acheter quelques affaires pour Brandon et Janet. »

Il commença à se lever mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. « Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Tu as l'air à enfin relaxer. »

« Ça va être correct? »

« Oui ça va aller. Tu vas même être capable de voir où je suis rendue d'ici. Je ne serai pas parti longtemps. »

Après avoir remis son chandail et pris sa bourse, elle se leva. Elle a décliné l'offre de marijuana qu'on lui a offert, des sacs, des bols en céramique et aussi des sandales que les vendeurs tentaient de liquider le long de la route.

Quand elle atteint enfin l'endroit de magasinage, il y avait tellement de monde que les pieds semblaient ne plus laisser de place pour le sol. Les commerces étaient plus diversifiés que ceux où ils avaient magasiné la veille au centre ville mais plus intéressants parce que les clients pouvaient marchander. Elle a facilement tué une heure avant de partir.

Le soleil était très chaud et le vent était très fort. Elle était encore plus assoiffée à chaque pas. Avant de rejoindre Harry elle s'arrêta dans un petit commerce de nourriture et acheta pour chacun une grande boisson froide qui allaient être livrés par un garçon.

Tout paru long avant de rejoindre finalement Harry, elle était épuisée d'avoir traîné sa sacoche et ses achats dans le sable. Elle se jeta devant ses pieds presque instantanément.

« Ouf, je suis brûlée mais ceci m'évitera du trouble. J'ai acheté un super beau bracelet en argent à ma mère. Je n'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de m'en acheter un à moi aussi. J'ai acheté un ensemble de taureau à Brandon. Tu penses que je vais le regretter? »

Harry ne bougea pas, il ne dit rien non plus.

« Harry? »

Son ventre se levait et se baissait à un rythme régulier, indiquant qu'il dormait. En s'assoyant en indien elle l'observa. Le vent soufflait le poil sur son torse et levait doucement ses cheveux qui étaient retombés sur son visage. Des petites gouttes de sueurs s'étaient échappées de son cou et s'étaient logés près du V que formait sa fourchette sternale. Il y avait un petit sourire qui se devinait sur ses lèvres. En regardant plus bas on comprenait pourquoi.

« Harry? »

« Hmm? »

En respirant fort il fit un bruit très lourd et sa poitrine se leva le plus haut possible. Il n'était toujours pas super réveillé et il glissa sa main sur son ventre en frottant lentement.

Il se leva tranquillement. « Salut, » dit-il sur un ton qui montrait sa fatigue.

« Salut. »

Ensuite, réalisant qu'il était en train de presser légèrement la cuisse d'Hermione il s'assied rapidement et enleva sa main de là. « J'ai, euh, je dois m'être endormi... je devais rêver. Es-tu déjà de retour? Quelle heure est-il? » En enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, il s'essuya le visage rapidement d'une main et pris le bord de sa serviette pour d'enlever de la sueur. « Depuis combien de temps étais-tu partie? »

« Un peu plus d'une heure. » Derrière son épaule elle vit le garçon de plage apporter les boissons. Elle était visiblement contente de le voir. Sa bouche avait été sèche auparavant mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. « Tu as soif? »

« Hein? Oh oui... Ça me semble bon. Merci. » Il donna un pourboire au garçon et bu une longue gorgée de sa boisson. « Je vois que ta visite là-bas à porté fruit, » dit-il en regardant ses sacs.

Elle lui répéta ce qu'elle avait acheté. Il fit un drôle d'air quand elle lui mentionna l'ensemble de taureau. « Il sera une terreur avec cet ensemble et la baguette que je lui ai acheté avant de partir. »

Elle gémit. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

« Je pense que je devrai aller marcher par là pour aller prendre quelques souvenirs pour lui, Janet et Ms. Portnoy. »

« J'irai avec toi. Je connais les meilleures places maintenant. »

« Tu es une bonne marchande? » dit-il en l'agaçant.

« La meilleure. Ou la pire, dépendant de ton point de vue. »

Elle fut longue avant de finalement enlever son chandail et cela lui a pris tout son courage pour le faire. Après l'avoir fait, elle se sentit vulnérable et exposée, modeste et timide.

Pour couvrir le ridicule dans lequel elle baignait elle dit avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle en avait ressentie, « Ils ont des chevaux et tu peux les louer pour une heure. Ça serait intéressant de galoper sur la plage. Qu'en penses-tu? »

« Ça sonne bien, nous regarderons cela tout à l'heure. »

Mais finalement ils ne firent pas de chevaux. Ils ne vinrent pas aux magasins non plus. Le soleil, l'alcool dans leurs boissons et leur humeur bizarre qu'ils partageaient, mais qu'ils pouvaient partager ouvertement, firent qu'ils sentirent une certaine lassitude au dessus d'eux.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se faire griller, étant près l'un de l'autre avec leurs serviettes de plage presque étendues côte à côte, tentant sans succès de ne pas regarder l'autre.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

« N'importe quoi je te dis, on va faire ce que tu veux. »

« Toi dis moi. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Tu dois avoir une idée derrière la tête non? »

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en rond et tentaient de voir ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leur soirée depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la plage. Plusieurs options ont été étudiées mais aucune décision n'a encore été prise et même pas approchée. Tous les deux avaient épuisés leurs ressources. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur leur terrasse, sirotant un cocktail qu'avait fait Harry à leur mini bar, regardant l'horizon pacifique qui se faisait avaler par le soleil.

Il portait des shorts. Hermione était encore dans sa robe de chambre. Une serviette faisait un turban autour de sa tête en enrobant ses cheveux. Leurs pieds se partageaient une petite table.

« Si tu leur donne une commande, en une heure la cuisine te sert un bon repas sur la terrasse à la chandelle. De cette façon nous n'aurions pas à nous habiller. » La suggestion d'Harry devenait ridicule quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

« Ou alors nous pourrions sortir, » dit-il. « Il y a un guide de restaurants. » Il feuilleta dans le pamphlet de couleur. « Quel genre de nourriture voudrais-tu manger? Cuisine ethnique? Continental? Fruits de mer? Quoi? »

« Pourquoi pas le restaurant de l'hôtel? »

Harry consulta sa brochure qu'il avait apporté avec lui sur la terrasse. « C'est du continental, coté quatre étoiles, avec vue magnifique sur la baie, musique, » dit-il en lisant la brochure. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? »

« Ça pourrait être un compromis. Nous pourrions nous y rendre à pieds et ainsi pouvoir éviter le traffic. »

Elle ne se sentait pas dans l'humeur d'aller dans un restaurant bruyant, plein de gens qui attendent une place. Mais avoir un dîner intime à la chandelle sur la terrasse serait de la pure torture. Elle avait tant souhaité un changement, une petite vague dans sa vie, quelque chose qui pourrait briser la routine ennuyante qu'elle vivait. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que le catalyseur de tout cela serait Harry. Encore moins qu'elle aurait un raz de marrée au lieu d'une petite vague!

Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait heureusement pas agis comme une parfaite imbécile, mais être seule avec lui dans une atmosphère exotique et séduisante pourrait conduire à une indiscrétion qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite. Leur amitié était trop précieuse pour prendre le risque.

Apparemment il ne voulait pas être seul avec elle non plus. « Excellent idée. » Il déposa le pamphlet bruyamment sur la petite table.

« Je vais devoir porter la même robe que j'ai mise hier soir. »

« Ok. » Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, en se levant de sa chaise. « Une autre boisson? »

« Non mais prends en une pendant que je me change. Ça va me prendre un peu plus de temps. »

« Pourquoi cela? » dit-il dans une manière libre et amicale qui lui rappelait la relation qu'ils avaient avant de partir de Londres. « Pourquoi les femmes prennent-elles autant de temps pour se changer? »

« Parce que les hommes veulent que nous soyons belles à chaque fois, » dit-elle en prenant le même ton que lui. « Ça prend des heures de préparation. »

« C'est si long? Eh bien tu avais l'air superbe quand nous sommes revenus de la plage, dans le vent et dans le sable, toute bronzée. »

Leurs yeux se connectèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, en les rendant inconfortables. Les esprits sont vites revenus à temps. « Merci, » dit-elle rapidement avant de disparaître en direction des toilettes.

Il était environ une heure plus tard quand ils furent prêts. Avec un teint encore plus bronzé que la veille, la robe blanche avait l'air encore plus spectaculaire. Harry avait un petit jacket de coton avec des pantalons foncés et un chandail bleu pâle. Ensemble ils formaient un couple très bien assortis. Ils s'en vantèrent et le faisait croire à tout le monde autour en sortant.

Le restaurant était situé environ au milieu de leur route entre la plage et l'hôtel mais c'était assez long pour s'y rendre à pieds et assez éprouvant avec la chaussée et les collines. Ils n'avaient pas fait long chemin que Hermione s'arrêta.

« J'espère qu'on arrive bientôt car je crois que je fais un pas de plus et je vais me briser le cou! »

« Veux-tu que je tourne de bord et que j'aille chercher la Jeep? »

« Non. C'est une soirée merveilleuse pour marcher mais je ne veux pas me presser et tomber. Une chance que je ne porte pas des talons hauts! » En l'utilisant comme poteau elle enleva ses sandales.

Il sourit en regardant ses pieds. « La plupart des femmes ne voudraient pas être aussi pratiques. Je t'aime bien Mione. »

Elle rit en le regardant et lui demanda, « Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant? Tu ne l'as jamais pensé auparavant? »

« Non. Je t'ai apprécié dès que je t'ai vu dans le train menant à Poudlard. » Il regarda le sol avant de poursuivre en plaisantant, « Et je ne savais même pas encore que tu faisais ta prière à tous les soirs avant de te coucher, et pourtant j'aurais du m'en douter. »

« Ça peut se jouer à deux Monsieur Potter. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des amandes. « Commences tu toujours ta nuit avec une oreiller sous la tête et te réveille avec cette oreiller au bout du lit le matin? »

« Depuis quand as tu cet oignon sur le pied gauche? »

« Quand as-tu commencé à utiliser du shampooing pour bébé? »

« Oh... maintenant, si tu commences à me niaiser avec mon shapooing pour bébé, je vais devoir aller bien plus bas. »

« Comme quoi? » tenta-t-elle.

« Comme dire que tu utilise du jus de citron pour garder ces petites mèches autour de ton visage plus claires que les autres, » dit-il en en prenant une qui venait de tomber de sa queue de cheval.

« Alors tu penses que maintenant tu connais tous mes secrets de beauté? » En riant ils s'approchèrent et se prirent dans leurs bras. « Je t'aime bien aussi Harry. »

Quand ils se sont séparés, il prit sa main, en faisant aller leurs bras très hauts entre eux et comme de fidèles compagnons ils continuèrent leur chemin. Rendus à l'entrée du restaurant, Hermione remit ses sandales aux pieds et immédiatement après un guide leur montra une table à l'extérieur sur une terrasse avec vue magnifique sur la baie et où on pouvait sentir la brise de la mer.

La flamme dans le fond de leur chandelle dansait en imitant le mouvement de la brise. Des éclairs se firent voir quelques fois derrière les lointaines collines mais le serveur leur assura que la pluie ne durerait pas longtemps. Le tonnerre était doux et léger, pas dur et sec. Une musique douce venant d'un flûtiste et d'un harpiste donnait un léger bruit de fond pour une conversation légère.

Ça s'est seulement gâté un peu quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Tu vas sûrement devoir me faire rouler sur cette colline, » Hermione gémit en sortant du restaurant. « La nourriture était trop bonne pour en laisser dans l'assiette. »

Il agit encore en poteau quand elle enleva encore ses sandales. En les prenant il les mit dans chacune des poches du jacket qu'il portait.

« Nous ne sommes pas pressés pour revenir, » dit-il quand ils recommencèrent à marcher. « Nous pouvons prendre notre temps. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils flânèrent sur le chemin du retour, s'arrêtant à certains endroits pour pouvoir admirer le paysage que la route leur offrait. Une de ces vues était pour le moins spectaculaire car elle permettait de voir la baie au complet et une très grande partie de la ville. Ils s'assirent sur une grande roche pour admirer la vue panoramique. Le vent les caressait, en moulant bien la robe d'Hermione sur son corps. Sentir le vent sur le tissu de la robe était calmant, mais elle suivit sa conscience et mit ses mains sur ses seins en croisant les bras.

« C'est si beau. » dit-elle. « Merci d'avoir insisté pour que je vienne Harry. »

« La moitié du plaisir est pour moi. » Sa voix sonnait rauque. Elle tourna la tête comme pour faire craquer son cou et Harry profita de cet instant pour tenter de regarder ses seins qu'elle tentait de cacher.

« J'ai adoré chacune minute. »

« Pour vrai Mione? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus. »

« Les problèmes qui m'attendent à Londres me semble tellement lointains. »

« Ici la-haut, tu te sens comme coupée de la réalité. »

Elle le regarda d'un air malheureux. « S'il te plaît ne pointe pas en bas. Tu te souviens pas de ma peur des hauteurs? » Elle enleva les mèches folles qui se trouvaient dans son visage et lui brouillait la vue. Sa queue de cheval n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'une queue de cheval.

« Si tu as peur des hauteurs, comment tu fais pour être bien sur mon balcon? »

« Je ne me tiens loin de la rampe. Tant que je ne peux pas regarder directement en bas je suis correct. C'est le sentiment de suspension que je ne peux supporter. »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir ce problème dans l'avion. »

« J'étais préoccupée. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Avec quoi? »

« Avec toi. J'étais tellement content que tu sois venue. » Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Très content, Mione. »

Elle secoua la tête nerveusement de l'autre côté.

« Tu es vraiment belle ce soir. »

« Merci, » dit-elle rapidement. « Mais as-tu mes cheveux? Tout est en train de tomber... »

« Mione. »

« Par terre. Je ne suis jamais capable de... »

« Mione. »

« Les faire tenir. Même les mèches enchantées sont en train de... »

Il avança sa tête près de la sienne et embrassa le lobe de son oreille, ensuite derrière. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue mais ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Celles d'Harry étaient douces et chaudes. Elle voulait les sentir sur les siennes. Ses aspirations à l'intérieur étaient tellement grandes qu'elle se sentait incapable de respirer normalement. Une douce explosion de désire lui poigna, la laissant désirer l'homme en face d'elle.

Mais elle pencha la tête de l'autre côté et lui fit un beau sourire. « Nous ferions mieux de revenir dans la suite Harry. »

Il regarda profondément dans ses yeux, puis lui fit un sourire de regrets, ensuite inclina sa tête. « Ok. »

Il marcha près d'elle, sans la toucher cependant. Même si elle savait qu'il avait le regard posé sur elle, elle ne se sentait pas prête à rencontrer ses yeux. La montée fut très difficile, mais son cœur battait plus fort que ce que l'exercice lui faisait subir. Elle était sans souffle et la tête lui tournait quand ils passèrent la porte qui menait à leur suite.

Toujours près d'elle, Harry suivit et barra la porte derrière eux. Elle le précéda à l'intérieur et laissa sa sacoche sur la chaise. Elle se tourna pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne s'est jamais rappelée de ce qu'elle voulait dire car ses mains sont apparues et lui ont touché.

Il enleva son élastique dans ses cheveux. Les mèches libres lui remplirent les mains; il mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et les caressa, en approchant son visage du sien.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes. Elle sentit les petites secousses de sa langue qui parcouraient ses lèvres. Elle poussa un léger soupir puis tenta de rejoindre ses mains dans l'intention de les enlever d'autour de son visage. Au lieu de le faire elle mit ses mains sur les siennes et s'approcha de lui. Ses seins frottaient sur son abdomen; tous les endroits du corps se touchèrent; son érection frôla son plexus solaire.

À partir de ce point tout s'écroula à une vitesse vertigineuse.

En tentant de faire suivre leurs mouvements de lèvres, il pencha la tête d'un côté et elle laissa pénétrer sa langue dans le fond de sa bouche. Elle gémit, avec peur, douceur, avec faim et envie. Ses mains se dirigèrent sur sa taille et l'approcha encore plus de lui. Elles changèrent de place et se posèrent sur ses fesses, l'obligeant à coller son tronc contre le sien, toujours en jouant avec sa langue dans sa bouche.

Elle accepta tout et répondit au baiser en appuyant sa langue encore plus dans le fond de la bouche de Harry. Sa bouche se sépara de la sienne assez longtemps pour enlever son chandail qui était sur sa taille et le laisser tomber par terre. En l'embrassant avec encore plus de désir il défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et se recolla contre elle à nouveau.

Il caressait ses seins par dessus le fin matériel de sa robe. N'étant pas satisfait de devoir se contenter de toucher avec un écran, il mit ses mains dans son cou et défi la bretelle de la robe. Hermione laissa pousser un petit cri quand ses seins chauds rencontrèrent les muscles développés du torse de Harry. Il poussa un long gémissement de torture. Tentant toujours de faire durer leur baiser ardent, il enleva son petit jacket et son chandail. Ses doigts se débattaient avec le zipper de son pantalon mais quand il eut terminé il fit descendre sa robe de sa taille jusqu'à terre sur le plancher. En mettant ses bras autour d'elle, il l'enleva du tas de linge dans lequel elle était pour l'emmener dans le lit.

Ils y tombèrent ensemble. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa frénétiquement tout en enlevant ses boxers. Finalement défait de tout ses vêtement, il prit une pause et la regarda.

Ses seins se distinguaient comparé au reste de son corps, bronzé alors qu'ils étaient tout pâles. Il se senti transporté dans un rêve lorsque ses mains touchèrent ses seins, les pressa tout doucement, atteignit le centre avec la paume de ses mains, ensuite baissa la tête et les couvrit avec des baisers avant de prendre les mamelons dans sa bouche.

Son dos se cambra du lit. En supportant le bas de son dos, il approcha le ventre de sa bouche. Il l'embrassa et descendit jusqu'à son plexus solaire, enleva ses sous-vêtements et se mit à embrasser sa région secrète.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était en train de pousser en elle. Elle était tendue et résistante au début mais son corps ne prit pas de temps à s'habituer aux mouvements. Quand il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il se leva et se baissa de façon à ce que ses genoux touchent terre et elle était à cheval sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que ça semble bon Mione? » soupira-t-il lorsque sa bouche ouvrait pour laisser passer l'air alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser ses seins.

Hermione mit ses mains derrière la tête de Harry en la tenant serrée contre elle, alors qu'elle pressa ses cuisses contre les siennes, rentrant encore plus profond son long pénis. Leurs corps se complétaient bien. Quand il fit agir sa langue sur ses seins, son corps entier vibra et elle atteint l'orgasme.

Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle quand il la remit sur le lit. Son sourire était tendre quand il retira quelques mèches de sur son visage.

En quelques secondes cependant, son expression changea. Son visage fut imprégné d'intensité et de concentration. Il commença à bouger en elle, un mouvement d'avant-arrière fait avec tant de douceur et de plaisir qu'elle recouvra une passion qu'elle pensait éteinte.

Quand il recommença de plus belle, le plaisir était encore plus grand et surélevé par les cris de Harry et surtout lorsqu'il vint en elle.


	7. NH7

Bonjour! Apres le torride 6e chapitre, voilà le 7e, un peu plus terre à terre... on aurait des remords? ;)

Merci beaucoup encore pour toutes vos reviews...

Dark-Mione : Hehe... ouais c'était assez intense ;)

Stephanie : Oui tu as raison, assez chaud mais ça se refroidit assez vite!

Van : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.

Kika : Contente de savoir que tu es satisfaite :P merci

Shiny-misS : Merci beaucoup... le romantisme c'est une passion qu'on connaît les filles!

Milico : merci de m'avoir pardonné tu es gentil :P Voilà la suite, tard encore.

Mika : merci beaucoup

Kira : Voici la réaction d'Hermione ici même!

Bartiméus : Ouais c'était à part tu as raison mais parfois ca prend ca dans une fic lollll

Fanny Radcliffe : Merci! Voila la suite, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de dire que tu es perspicace ;)

CHAPITRE 7

Hermione était déjà habillée et avait empaqueté toutes ses affaires avant que Harry se réveille le matin suivant.

Bien enfoncée dans une chaise, elle regarda ses doigts qui serraient fort dans le vide, se rappelant que quelques heures auparavant elles étaient sur ses seins. Il cherchait son étreinte et remua les couvertures avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus dans ses bras dans le lit.

En clignant des yeux et s'assoyant, il évalua l'expression bizarre de son visage en face de lui et examina les bagages à ses pieds. Connaissant déjà la réponse, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je pars. »

« Oui. Ce soir. »

« Faux. Au prochain portoloin qui se dirige à Londres. »

« Maintenant Mione... »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'idée, alors essaie même pas. » Elle quitta la chaise et lui tourna le dos parce qu'il paraissait tellement sexy avec les couvertures jusqu'à ses hanches, tout échevelé, pas rasé, les yeux pétillants dans un nid d'amour où règne l'odeur fraîche de l'acte de l'amour.

« Les portoloins ne sont pas valables pour les départs anticipés. »

« En me levant ce matin, » lui dit-elle, « j'ai appelé le département des voyages et accepté de payer la différence que cela impliquait pour changer l'heure de départ. »

« Ton heure de départ? »

« C'est ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire la même chose tu sais. Reste et passe une belle journée à apprécier ton voyage. »

« Pas vraiment. » En redressant les couvertures il se dirigea vers elle. Il lui prit le bras et la fit tourner de l'autre côté, l'obligeant à faire face à sa nudité. « Nous sommes partenaires dans ce crime. Si tu pars plus tôt, je vais partir plus tôt. »

Elle enleva son bras de son emprise. « D'accord. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il ferma la porte bruyamment avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Hermione avait entendu que leur déjeuner allait être livré sur la terrasse. La pensée de la nourriture ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle but quand même une tasse de thé en silence sur la terrasse pendant qu'il se douchait, s'habillait et faisait ses bagages.

Elle entendait vaguement qu'il était au téléphone avec le ministère pour faire des arrangements avec son propre portoloin. Quand les larmes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux, elle mit la faute sur le soleil et les coups de soleil qu'elle avait du attraper à cause de la réflexion de ce dernier sur le sable de la plage.

« Tu es prête? » il se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la terrasse. « Nous devons partir tout de suite sinon nous allons manquer l'accès. »

En résistant à l'envie de regarder une dernière fois à l'horizon le paysage ou encore jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la suite, elle marcha rapidement vers la sortie et entra dans la Jeep. Harry régla tous les détails monétaires et ensuite se dirigea vers la Jeep. Hermione le laissa faire, et décida qu'elle allait lui payer sa moitié du voyage plus tard, dans un autre moment dans le futur quand elle pourra regarder dans ses yeux sans pleurer et sans crainte, chose qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire dans le moment.

Le trajet du taxi jusqu'au portoloin était plus long, plus bruyant et encore plus bondé que la première fois. Ils payèrent les taxes des souvenirs et attendirent dans une allée avec d'autres voyageurs fatigués, bronzés qui, une fois leur vacances terminés, semblaient tannés de parler avec des gens d'un langage étranger. Il y eu un très long moment qui sembla durer une éternité avant que le portoloin s'ouvre.

Harry mit son coude sur l'accotoir entre les deux et tenta de s'approcher plus près d'elle. « Mione, vas-tu me parler encore dis-moi? »

« C'est sur. Ne sois pas stupide, » répliqua-t-elle, se levant à l'annonce de l'ouverture de leur portoloin. Il la suivit et apparurent à ce moment dans l'allée de retour des portoloins à Londres.

« Vas-tu me regarder une fois encore ou c'est perdu à jamais? »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, résistant à l'envie de regarder par terre encore une fois. « Je peux te regarder mais je ne pourrai probablement pas me faire face dans un miroir. »

« Pourquoi? Parce que tu as couché avec moi? »

« Shhh! Pourquoi tu n'empruntes pas le micro de l'annonceur et que tu ne le dis pas à tout le monde? » Elle regarda aux alentours mal à l'aise, mais elle se rendit compte que personne n'avait entendu. Elle soupira, « Je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« Moi je veux. »

« Alors tu parleras à toi même car je ne t'écouterai pas. » Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Elle pensait, avait espéré qu'il n'en parlerait pas et qu'il respecterait son choix. À ce moment à voix basse il lui parla dans l'oreille. « Tu voulais que ça arrive autant que moi, Mione. » Il fit un autre bruit et elle le regarda une autre fois. « Tu en veux à qui la? » dit-il. « A toi car tu as apprécié ou à moi qui t'as fait apprécier? »

« Je n'ai pas aimé ça! »

Ceci le mit en colère. « Je te crois tellement que tu as pas aimé ça, » il parlait très près de son visage. « Tu n'étais pas en train de simuler tout ça, et je ne faisais pas non plus. Mens toi si tu veux, si ça te fais sentir mieux, mais ce ne sera que ça, un mensonge. Tu as presque réussi à me faire mourir deux fois cette nuit, alors ne prétends pas maintenant que tu ne passais pas du bon temps. »

Ses joues rosirent instantanément. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'ai pas apprécié après. »

« Oh je vois, » dit-il sur un ton très sarcastique. « Tu n'as pas apprécié d'être couchée collé contre moi toute la nuit, tes fesses sur mon abdomen et mes mains sur tes seins. »

Elle se raidit comme une barre et tourna au rouge, en mettant ses mains froides sur ses joues pour se refroidir. Sa mémoire était claire et nette, combien de fois elle s'était réveillée au cours de la nuit, ses mains sur ses mamelons. À chacune des fois elle s'était encore plus collée sur lui et souriait avant de retomber dans le sommeil. Il était vraiment un idiot de lui rappeler comment elle réagissait à ses caresses.

« À la lumière du jour, » dit-elle strictement, « j'ai réalisé que j'ai agis vraiment en stupide. Je ne te mets pas tout le blâme sur dos, même si tu as une très grande longueur d'avance sur moi dans... »

« Le plaisir de la chair? »

Le mot plaisir ne pouvait même pas décrire pourquoi elle avait agit si fortement à ses actes, comment elle réagissait de sa chair. En voyant que ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas d'allure, elle continuait quand même. « Nous sommes devenus les victimes des circonstances, du climat et de l'ambiance romantique de l'endroit. C'est tout. » Elle fit un geste de la main avant d'ajouter : « Je veux juste oublier ça. »

« Super! »

« Oui! »

« Nous allons oublier! »

« Ok... c'est ce que je viens de dire. » Elle ouvrit le magasine américain qu'elle venait d'acheter quand ils étaient dans la zone du portoloin la bas. Comme elle le voulait, Harry restait la tête appuyée sur le siège à l'arrière et ferma les yeux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle prétende pouvoir graver les mots qu'elle lisait dans sa tête et lui prétendait dormir. Finalement il tourna la tête en sa direction. « Mione? »

« Hmmm? »

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour oublier. »

Misérablement, elle se frappa le front avec le revers de la main. Il lui toucha le genou en signe de consolation.

« C'était juste tellement bon! »

« Pour vrai? »

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire, cette question lui résonnait dans la tête et elle l'a demandé. Si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle admettrait que la plupart de sa colère vient directement de son insécurité. Harry avait couché avec des dizaines de femmes, plus jeunes, plus sexy et beaucoup plus belles qu'elle. Elle était hantée par le fait d'être comparée.

« Au diable oui c'était bon. C'était fantastique. » Ensuite il réalisa l'impact de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je le pensais du moins. Et toi? Tu as apprécié? »

Incapable de le regarder, elle ferma les yeux et mima un oui de la tête. Si elle n'était pas si bornée dans son insécurité, elle aurait juré que le ton d'Harry était sur la défensive, comme un enfant voulant un oui. « Évidemment, Ron est le seul homme avec qui tu peux me comparer. »

En prenant une grande inspiration, elle tourna la tête en signe de résiliation et dit : « Ne mentionnes pas Ron. »

« Je sais comment tu te sens Mione, » dit-il sur un ton plus grave. « Tu ne penses pas que je ne me considères pas comme le pire meilleur ami d'avoir couché avec la femme de son meilleur ami? »

« Veuve! »

« Exact! » dit-il en pointant le doigt. « Sa veuve. Sa veuve de presque trois ans. Dans tout ce temps, pendant tout ce temps que tu étais mariée avec lui, pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, tu peux être sure que je n'avais aucune envie de ce genre. Je te le jure. »

« Je sais ça. »

« Alors pourquoi je me sens tellement coupable de ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-il sur un ton de panique. « Je ne pensais pas à Ron quand j'étais assis en face de toi à la table, voyant ton expression changer à la lueur de la chandelle, et souhaitant que je puisses sentir tes cheveux sur ma peau, et voulant embrasser cette bouche pendant que tu dévorais un merveilleux dessert. »

« Ne dis pas ça Harry. »

Peut importe la misère qu'elle avait à garder son calme, c'est à voix basse et près de son oreille qu'il continua : « Mione, quand ta bouche s'est ouverte sur la mienne, quand j'ai touché à tes seins, je te jure que tu étais la seule dans mes pensées. Il n'y avait ni Ron, ni personne d'autre. Tu étais tellement chaude et si belle et si... »

« Arrête ça s'il te plait! »

« Je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter à ce moment là de pénétrer en toi si Ron avait entré dans la chambre. »

Elle couvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains. Il les enleva de là.

« Nous avons peut-être besoin de penser à autre chose en ce moment mais nous n'avons pas à nous sentir coupable. »

« Nous n'avons pas? » demanda-t-elle, insultée. « Harry tout cela me fait peur que j'ai répondu avec autant d'abandon. Je n'ai jamais connu ça dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Je sais. »

« J'étais tellement hors de... »

C'est comme ci ça l'avait frappé de plein fouet, à cent milles à l'heure. C'est à ce moment que sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pour plusieurs minutes, elle n'osa même pas respirer mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

« Quand? »

« Il y a quelques secondes. Tu as dit que tu savais quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien connu comme ça. »

« Ah, ça! » Il commença à tapoter le siège arrière et parlait sur un ton très inconfortable. « Je voulais juste dire... tu sais, que tu ne couches pas à gauche et à droite. »

Elle continua à le fixer avec un dégoût grandissant. « Par hasard est-ce que Ron ne t'a pas parlé de notre vie personnelle? »

« Non. Hey, veux-tu quelque chose à boire? Je vais courir et aller en cher... »

Hermione lui attrapa le bras et le lui serra. « Est-ce que Ron ne t'as jamais parlé de notre vie personnelle? » répéta-t-elle, insistante.

« Nous sommes des meilleurs amis Mione, » dit-il en regardant le sol. « tu sais comment les gars sont ensembles. Ils se rencontrent, boivent quelques bierrabeurres et le sujet tourne autour des femmes, et évidemment on commence à dire des choses qu'on ne voulait pas dire. »

Des larmes étaient dans ses yeux, de fureur et non de pitié furent leur sources. « Est-ce que Ron était déçu de moi au lit? Est-ce qu'il t'as dit ça? »

« Non. »

« Harry! »

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Ok, peut-être c'est ce qu'il a laissé sous entendre. Quel mari, un jour au l'autre, ne souhaiterait pas que sa femme soit un peu plus créative au lit? »

Elle avala plusieurs fois pour tenter de ravaler sa nausée qui commençait. Son torse se baissa si rapidement qu'on dirait qu'elle se l'était cassé. « Ron était désappointé de notre vie sexuelle? »

Harry laissa échapper quelques mots inaudibles. « Est-ce que j' ai dit ça moi? Non. Tout ce que j'ai dit est que Ron, et je crois que c'était peu après la naissance de Brandon, avait remarqué que votre vis sexuelle n'était pas aussi excitante, que tu n'étais plus aussi chaude que... »

« Il a dit que j'étais froide? »

« Pas froide, » dit-il, irrité. « Ne mets pas ces mots là dans ma bouche Mione. Ron ne faisait que chialer parce que les choses entre vous étaient devenus plus stables, plus linéaires. La routine fut le mot qu'il employa je pense. »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il était aussi à blâmer, » continua-t-il. « Tu vois, après que leur femme ont accouché, certains maris commencent à les voir comme des symboles matériels au lieu de créatures sexuelles. J'ai dit à Ron de te prendre pour sa maîtresse et que tu commencerais à agir en maîtresse. »

Hermione tremblait de peur et de rage. « Tu connais toutes les réponses quand les femmes sont concernées n'est-ce pas Harry? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier? »

« Tu voulais voir par toi même si j'étais une créature sexuelle. Tu m'as emmené dans le lit alors tu pouvais voir par toi même si ma performance était si platonique. »

Ses phrases de tout à l'heure étaient très gentilles comparé à celles qu'il marmonnait de sa bouche entrouverte, et il faisait claquer ses doigts en serrant les poings et ses yeux la fixait furieusement.

« Tu sais que c'est de la merde ça Mione. Tu me connais voyons! »

« Excuse moi. Je dois utiliser la toilette. » Elle dit cela très fort et courra presque en direction des toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur elle fut malade. Elle resta enfermée très longtemps, même après s'être vidée l'estomac et avoir essuyé quelque fois ses yeux rougis.

Pendant qu'elle se nettoyait le visage dans le lavabo, elle souhaitait pouvoir être en face de Ron cinq minutes pour pouvoir lui dire toute la colère qu'elle a présentement. Comment avait-il pu partager sa vie avec Harry sur ces sujets? Surtout Harry, parmi tous les autres. L'homme des femmes... Celui qui se tient dans les clubs.

Quels genres de conseils Ron voulait-il obtenir d'un homme célibataire sur les relations mariales? Elle était pourtant satisfaite, pensait l'être, de sa vie sexuelle avec Ron et se sentait aussi trahie que si il l'avait trompé avec une autre.

Mais les conseils demandés de Ron n'étaient rien comparé à ce que Harry avait fait. Il avait exploité les informations que son ami lui avait donné. Elle n'avait jamais connu un homme, aucun autre homme qui était descendu aussi bas dans son estime. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre était pourquoi cela lui avait pris tant de temps pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Elle passa à côté de nombreux touristes, quelques uns avec des animaux et d'autres avec des milliers de chapeaux. Elle fut la première à passer aux douanes vu qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul sac qui n'était pas trop gros. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry aussi. Il était dans la ligne juste derrière elle.

« Tu es arrivée à la mauvaise conclusion Hermione. Ron ne m'en a parlé qu'une seule fois, je te le jure. Vous veniez sûrement d'avoir une petite dispute sur un rien. Rien de frustrant ou de méchant. Je n'y pensais même plus jusqu'à ce que tu me rappelles cette conversation. »

« J'en suis tellement sure, » dit-elle en parlant par dessus son épaule, toujours en lui tournant le dos.

« C'est la vérité. Je suis sur que je n'y pensais pas du tout la nuit dernière. »

Elle se tourna vivement pour lui faire face. « Tu m'as charmé rendu à Acapulco. »

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Parce que j'étais une des quelques femmes qui manquaient à ton tableau de chasse n'est-ce pas? »

« Faux. »

« Tu as tiré avantage à ma condition critique et m'as invité parce que tu voulais voir par toi même si la veuve de Ron était aussi froide et sans création qu'il le disait. »

En se fâchant tout à coup, il dit, « De ce que j'ai vu, je peux dire qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se plaindre. Pas si tu faisais tout ce que tu as fait avec moi et prendre les commandes comme cela en plus. »

Elle respirait nerveusement mais maintenant pensait dans un contexte plus érotique. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle lui dit, « S'il est arrivé que tu veules obtenir une réponse chaleureuse de moi... »

« Chaleureuse! C'est une chaude et très ardente réponse, mais beaucoup plus chaude que tiède et chaleureuse! »

« Si tu as une réponse de ma part, vas-y, vantes toi auprès de tes amis que ta meilleure amie baise très bien et que la compétition va maintenant être très féroce! »

« Au prochain, » cria le douanier de l'autre côté. Hermione traversa de l'autre côté du comptoir. »

« Mione, attend. » Harry traversa la ligne jaune sur le sol. Il fut intercepté par un agent de douane qui le força à reculer derrière.

« Qu'elle était la raison de votre visite au Mexique madame Weasley? » demanda l'agent derrière le comptoir en feuilletant son passeport.

« Des vacances. »

« Rien à déclarer? »

« Mione! » criait Harry.

"Deux bracelets en argent et un ensemble pour enfants pour les toréadors. »

L'agent des douanes lui étampa son passeport. « Merci, » dit-elle en se dépêchant de franchir les portes derrière le comptoir.

Harry se dépêcha de prendre sa place au comptoir. « J'ai été au Mexique pour des vacances et je n'ai rien acheté. »

Le douanier étudia son passeport. « Laissez moi regarder dans vos bagages s'il vous plaît. »

« Mais... » Harry regardait partout. Les portes de sorties étaient en train de s'ouvrir, laissant passer Hermione dans l'horizon matinal devant.

« Ouvrez vos valises Mr. Potter! »

Choqué contre la fin de sa fin de semaine, il ouvrit son sac à conte coeur.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Hermione paya le taxi qui était rendu devant sa porte de maison. Le journal du dimanche était encore sur le balcon devant la porte, ce qui n'était pas habituel car Janet le lit toujours en prenant son thé du matin.

Curieuse, Hermione le ramassa et suivit le long de la maison pour se rendre jusqu'à l'arrière. La porte de la cuisine était barrée, mais Hermione pouvait voir sa mère debout devant le poêle en train de faire frire du bacon. Elle tapa légèrement la vitre. Janet jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et quand elle vit Hermione, son visage afficha un regard de surprise. Elle prit soin d'enlever la poêle qui était encore sur le rond allumé, l'éteignit et se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte.

« Hermione veux tu bien me dire... »

« C'est une longue histoire maman. » Elle souleva son bras et, fatiguée, elle fit tout tomber d'une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Je croyais que tu arriverais plus tard en soirée. »

« C'est ce que nous devions faire. Nous avons décidé de revenir plus tôt. »

« Où est Harry? Comment es tu revenu à la maison? Pourquoi avez vous décidé de terminer votre voyage si tôt. »

Hermione commençait déjà à avoir un mal de tête. Les questions lui retombaient dessus comme des balles rebondissantes. En massant légèrement ses tempes, elle demanda, « Comment ça tu manges ton déjeuner dans la cuisine? »

Elle remarqua lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table qu'il y avait un centre de table avec beaucoup de fleurs, des petites napkins de couleur et de jolies gerbes sur les panneaux de chaise. Une arôme délicieuse s'élevait de la cuisine mais la pensée de nourriture lui donna le mal de cœur à nouveau.

« Hermione es-tu malade? Pourquoi être revenue si tôt? »

« C'était une décision prise sur le tard... »

« Est-ce que tout était bien là bas? »

« Actuellement, le sort a dépassé mes expectations. »

« Coups de soleil? »

« J'ai utilisé de la crème solaire. »

« Tu as attrapé la malaria? »

« Non. »

« Alors je ne comprend pas. »

« Nous étions juste fatigués, c'est tout, » dit-elle abruptement.

« Pourquoi? »

« Où est Brandon? »

« Où est Harry? »

La façon dont s'en allait leur chicane de mots donnaient de gros maux de tête à Hermione. « Nous nous sommes séparés rendu à l'entrée du portoloin de Londres. J'ai pris un taxi. » Elle s'avança et poussa la porte pour entrer vraiment dans la maison. « Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite me recoucher. Nous devions nous lever très très tôt pour ne pas être en retard au départ. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas dans la maison quand soudainement apparut un homme en face d'Hermione, lui bloquant la voie, un sourire éclatant sur son visage, en robe de chambre. Pendant qu'ils s'étudiaient lentement, il était difficile de voir qui était le plus étonné par cette rencontre.

« Hermione, » dit Janet en plaisantant. « Je crois que tu connais notre voisin, monsieur Everett. »


	8. NH8

Bonjour! Désolée de tout le temps pris, c'est parce que l'halloween arrive bientôt et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire alors... voilà donc ici le 8e chapitre... merci pour vos reviews :)

Shiny-misS : Oui elle a compris de travers mais ce n'est pas la réconciliation ici...

Angel of shadow : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir.

Stephanie : La réponse à ta question se trouve un peu plus bas dans ce chapitre ;)

Fanny Radcliffe : Haha... Même à toi je ne te le dirai pas! Ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre ci mais Hermione n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à pardonner à Harry... en espérant que cela se règle bientôt! Moi non plus Ron n'a pas le plus haut de mon estime.

Bartiméus : Oh oui je vais... lollll

Evane : Désolée des petits bouts incohérents, voilà la suite pour vous tous

Kika : Ouais cela ne peut qu'aller mieux... ou pire? ;)

Mm228 : Il y a tellement de fics semblables que c'est possible, cependant l'idée originale a été empruntée pour une autre genre de fic autre que Harry Potter, complètement remodelée pour le monde magique. Merci!

Sajuuk : Voilà la suite et tes idées sont très bien merci mais le plan est pas mal monté... je te dirais que je ne suis pas fermée aux idées géniales et quelques bouts m'ont inspirés ;) merci

Cily : Plusieurs personnes voudraient changer de place avec n'importe lequel de ces personnages ;)

Basile : Heheh... oui toute une surprise mais il y en a plusieurs comme ça à venir!

Athenais : Désolée pour ce qui n'est pas facile à comprendre, certains bouts sont faits exprès oui. Et en ce qui concerne le caractère, je crois que les deux sont sur un pied d'égalité dépendant de la situation! Merci

Sur ce, le 8e chapitre! :)

CHAPITRE 8

Naturellement, Hermione connaissait M. Everett. Il vivait à deux maisons de la sienne depuis que Ron et Hermione ont acheté la leur. Ses fleurs faisaient l'envie de tout le quartier. En était plutôt introverti, Charlie Everett passait des heures à cultiver ses floraisons et s'occuper de son jardin, ses arbustes et plates bandes très bien agencées et tenues en ordre.

Il était très amical, aimable, très axé sur le voisinage et surtout un brin de joie pour les jeunes sorciers ou sorcières qui voulaient savoir comment cultiver. Il était très doux, gentil, conservateur, et probablement la dernière personne qu'Hermione pensait retrouver dans sa robe de chambre, dans sa cuisine, par un dimanche matin.

« Charlie veux tu un thé? » Janet, la seule des trois qui semblait rester calme, lui en versa une tasse, et donna un coup de coude à Hermione pour lui faire serrer la main. Elle prit le bras de Charlie et se fit rassurante. « Le brunch est presque prêt. Cela ne te dérange pas si Hermione se joint à nous? Elle est revenue plus tôt de... »

« Excusez moi. » Hermione courra presque à côté de son voisin, aussi décontenancée que ce dernier. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre de Brandon. Son lit était fait, mais lui n'était pas visible du tout.

Janet la rejoignit quelques secondes après qu'elle eut rejoint la chambre qu'elle partageait jadis avec Ron, elle l'avait complètement redécorrée quelques jours à peine après sa mort.

Au moment même où elle ferma la porte, Hermione la confronta. « Où est Brandon? »

« Il a été invité à aller dormir chez Andy Jordan la nuit dernière. Aujourd'hui ils vont au zoo. »

« Alors tu étais libre pour inviter ton petit ami à venir partager ta nuit! »

« Exactement, » dit Janet en la confrontant aussi.

À l'âge de cinquante-cinq ans, Janet Granger était une femme splendide. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur caramel que sa fille, et n'avait eu aucun recours pour cacher les petites taches grisâtres qui commençaient à percer. Ses yeux étaient pers. Elle était gracieuse et pouvait facilement passer pour une femme de dix ans de moins que son âge. La séduction et l'humour faisaient partie d'elle, alors pas de danger de croire qu'elle pouvait sortir de drôles de phrases.

« Charlie et moi attendions depuis plusieurs mois pour passer une première nuit ensemble. La nuit dernière fut la seule opportunités que nous ayons eu. »

Les genoux d'Hermione fléchirent à ce moment. Elle se glissa au bout du lit, stupéfiée par les confessions de sa mère.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si inquiète Mione. C'est mon temps spécial qui fut interrompu par ton arrivée hâtive. »

« Depuis... depuis quand cela dure-t-il? »

« Attends un peu, » Janet se mit les mains sur la tête pour penser. « Le printemps dernier, quand Charlie m'a donné un magnifique bouquet de tulipes venant de son parterre. Je l'ai invité à prendre un café et il est resté un peu plus longtemps qu'une heure. »

Elle se toucha les joues, qui avaient rosi légèrement, une petite timidité l'emportant. « Nous faisions beaucoup de choses comme par exemple inventer toutes sortes de raisons pour entrer dans la maison de l'autre. Nous allions prendre notre courrier en même temps à tous les matins. Il est venu m'emprunter tellement de tasses de sucres que je l'accusait de faire des betteraves! Le jour après qu'il m'ait offert les tulipes il m'invitait à sortir pour prendre le dîner. Ça a été notre premier tête à tête officiel. »

« Où est ce que j'étais? Où était Brandon? »

« Tu étais au travail, et Brandon est venu avec nous. » Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue du visage d'Hermione. « Bon sang Hermione, c'était purement un dîner. Ne sois pas aussi indulgente. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour avant hier soir, certainement jamais quand Brandon était dans la maison! »

« Tu as une liaison avec Charlie Everett? »

« C'est un mot mal choisi utilisé pour décrire ce que deux personnes ressentent l'une pour l'autre. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ton expression ni le ton de voix que tu as utilisé. Je suis célibataire. Charlie aussi. Sa femme est morte il y a sept ans. Nous avons beaucoup de points en commun et nous partageons de très beaux moments ensemble. » Ses yeux s'étincelèrent. « Il est vraiment sexy n'est-ce pas? »

Hermione était confuse, ne sachant quoi dire.

« La nuit dernière nous a confirmé que nous étions compatibles en vraiment tout, alors nous avons décidé de rendre cela officiel. »

« Tu t'en vas vivre avec lui? »

« Mais non voyons, » dit Janet rapidement. « Nous allons nous marier. »

« Marier? »

« Oui! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? »

« Marier? Quand? »

« Dès que les arrangements peuvent être faits. »

Hermione sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle poussa un peu les rideaux pour voir à l'extérieur, mais rien ne pouvait lui attirer son regard. « Juste comme ça? » dit-elle à sa mère en se tournant vers elle.

« Oh chérie. Charlie était inquiet de comment tu allais le prendre mais je l'ai rassuré è ce sujet. Je suis déçue de toi. Je ne croyais pas que tu allais être dans cette partie des filles qui n'acceptent pas les beaux parents. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Alors dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse pour moi? »

Hermione décroisa les bras de sa poitrine, cherchant de l'aide. « C'est tellement inusité maman, tellement soudain. »

« Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes ensembles. »

« En cachettes. Vous voir pendant que j'étais au travail. As tu demandé à Brandon de rester tranquille et de rien me dire à propos de cette relation? Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé? Pourquoi garder tout cela secret? » Elle riait aux éclats. « Pensais-tu que j'allais juste le regarder comme ça lorsqu'il se pointerait dans la cuisine dans sa robe de chambre et que j'aurais pris ça comme une petite occurrence de la vie quotidienne? »

« Je peux voir que tu n'es pas d'humeur à la discussion maintenant. Par contre, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher cette journée importante pour moi. » Elle se tourna pour s'en aller.

« Maman, pourquoi suis-je la dernière à savoir? »

Janet revint en se tournant et cette fois son menton était bien surélevé. « Ok Hermione je vais te dire pourquoi je gardais tout cela secret pour toi. Je me sentais misérable alors que j'avais une nouvelle vie et pas toi. »

« Quoi? »

« C'est vraiment bête. Je suis devenue veuve six mois après toi et j'ai guéri tout cela plus vite que toi. Je t'avais même dit plusieurs fois qu'il était temps de changer ton style de vie. Harry aussi te l'a dit. Tout le monde qui t'aimait bien t'a aussi fait le même commentaire. Toi, cependant, tu n'as jamais saisi aucune opportunité. Tout ce que tu faisais était de t'asseoir et de regarder tout partout, te plaindre sur tout ce que tu faisais car la vie était moche et dure. Tu semblais déterminé à te comporter comme si tu te prenais en pitié. »

Janet se leva encore plus. « Eh bien moi je ne l'étais pas. Charlie est arrivé dans ma vie comme un vent de fraîcheur. J'ai aimé ton père avec tout mon cœur. Tu le sais. Charlie le sait aussi, tout comme je sais qu'il a profondément aimé Katie. Parce que nos vies étaient tellement riches et bien remplies avant de se rencontrer, nous pouvons apporter encore plus d'amour et de bonheur maintenant. »

« Il y a une multitude de femmes de mon âge, et même des plus jeunes, qui voudraient lui mettre le grappin dessus! » Ses yeux brillèrent et étaient remplis d'amour et de joie. Hermione se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de rien.

« Charlie croit que je suis très jolie et très drôle, et d'après la nuit dernière, une bête dans le lit. Alors vers les quatre heures du matin quand il m'a demandé en mariage j'ai dit oui. Et franchement Hermione, je n'ai pas pensé à toi quand j'ai donné ma réponse. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, c'est juste dommage. »

En se tournant, elle se dirigea vers la porte et fit une sortie gracieuse comme une grande ballerine quittant une scène.

Hermione fixa la porte fermée jusqu'à ce que son gros mal de tête la conduise dans la salle de bain, où elle y prit deux aspirines et remplit le bain avec de l'eau très chaude. Après s'être reposée pendant presque une heure, elle s'habilla. En optant pour la méthode traditionnelle au lieu du lave vaisselle, Janet de Charlie faisaient la vaisselle quand Hermione entra dans la cuisine sans être vue. Janet lavait, Charlie essuyait. Ils riaient à la suite d'une blague. Hermione sentait comme un malaise et une envie, et se détestait pour se sentir comme ça.

« Maman, M. Everett. » Surpris par le ton de sa voix, ils se retournèrent. Hermione frappa ses mains ensemble nerveusement. « Je... je veux... veux... félicitation, » dit-elle avec un tremblement dans sa voix.

« Merci beaucoup chérie, » dit-elle gracieusement, comme si leur chicane d'il y a une heure n'avait pas eu lieu.

« Avec mes félicitations, je vous demande s'il vous plaît d'accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. » Elle esquissa un léger sourire. « Vous m'avez pris par surprise. »

« Excuses acceptées, » dit doucement Janet, en se rendant compte des petites larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux. « Voudrais-tu du thé? C'est encore chaud. Ou peut-être ça se serait mieux un bon café. Tu as l'air pâle malgré ton bronzage. »

« Le thé sera parfait, merci. »

Charlie laissa sa serviette sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers Hermione. Même s'il était maintenant habillé, il n'était pas capable de la regarder dans les yeux et s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

« Tu as probablement pensé la mauvaise idée plus tôt, et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ce que tu as fait. » Il leva les yeux et la regarda, sa figure étant toujours un peu rougie par l'embarrassement connu plus tôt. « Je veux juste que tu saches que je respecte ta mère, madame Weasley. Je n'aurais pas voulu lui faire, ou même planifié de lui faire, rien qui puisse lui faire mal ou encore lui briser sa joie, dans aucune manière. »

Hermione mit sa main sur son bras. « J'ai réagi très fort et bête, ce qui est un de mes traits de caractère. Maintenant que j'ai eu le temps de me familiariser avec la nouvelle, je suis contente. Ma mère a le droit d'être heureuse et le mérite. Je crois que votre présence rend ma mère heureuse. »

Le sourire se forgea sur son visage, les yeux rayonnants. « Excellent. Eh bien c'est vraiment bien, » dit-il en rougissant. « S'il te plaît appelle moi Charlie maintenant. »

« Je suis Hermione, ou Mione. » En se donnant la main, ils se sourirent en silence.

Pour se faire encore plus pardonner, elle montra le bracelet d'argent mexicain qu'elle avait acheté à sa mère. Janet l'adora, comme Hermione l'avait prédit. Pendant qu'Hermione buvait son thé et mangeait une petit pâtisserie, ils discutaient des plans pour le mariage. Le couple prévoyait une petite et intime cérémonie au Chaudron Baveur, avec seulement leur famille immédiate et le membre du ministère chargé de les marier.

La nouvelle mariée en devenir et le futur époux sont partis pas longtemps après, disant qu'ils allaient regarder un match de soccer chez Charlie. En les regardant marcher bras dessus bras dessous, leur vitesse assez basse car ils n'arrêtaient pas de se dévorer les yeux, Hermione se disait qu'ils en profiteraient pour se coller et s'embrasser durant le match.

Encore une fois elle sentit un brin d'émotion dans son cœur, plus de désir que d'envie. Elle ne leur souhaitait pas tout les malheurs du monde, mais elle était jalouse de leur complémentarité, ne formant qu'un avec deux personnes au lieu de marcher seul.

Brandon fut déposé à la maison par les parents de son ami dans le milieu de l'après midi. Il était excité de voir sa mère, mais autant excité que lorsqu'il était allé au zoo. L'ensemble qu'elle avait acheté fut un grand succès.

« Je l'aime presque autant que la baguette qu'Harry m'a acheté, » dit-il en se dirigeant droit vers sa chambre pour l'essayer.

Simplement entendre son nom et son ventre gargouillait avec autant de désir et de déception.

Janet revint à la maison pour le souper. Ils mangèrent en face de la télévision dans la salle à manger pour regarder un spectacle de walt disney. Le téléphone se mit à sonner en plein milieu du programme. Janet se leva pour aller répondre.

« C'est probablement Charlie. Il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait quand il aurait terminé de parler à ses enfants de notre plan. »

Elle partit pour plusieurs minutes. Hermione pouvait l'entendre au loin en train de rire. Quand elle revint elle regarda Hermione et lui dit, « C'est pour toi. »

« Pour moi? Qui est-ce? »

« Harry. Je te jure cet homme est fou! Quand je lui ai dit que j'allais me marier il a prétendu qu'il était en furie et prêt à pleurer. »

« Je ne veux pas lui parler. »

Le rire de Janet s'estompa. « Pourquoi pas? »

« J'ai encore un petit mal de tête et je ne me sens juste pas apte à parler. » Elle tentait de sonner comme une personne qui avait mal mais elle su qu'elle ne pourrait tromper sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment poli Hermione. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas parler tout de suite. Je n'ai pas été avec Brandon depuis si longtemps. »

Brandon ne pouvait paraître plus contrarié. Il était totalement absorbé par l'aventure à la télévision d'un trio de chien tentant de rentrer à la maison.

Janet, croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, prit une pose d'un parent qui veut avoir la vérité. « Qu'est-il arrivé entre toi et Harry à Acapulco? »

« Rien! » Hermione expliqua. « Je ne veux juste pas parler maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? »

« Dis lui juste que je ne me sens pas bien. Non, attend, dis lui que je suis fatiguée car je n'ai pu dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière. Non, non ne lui dis pas ça. Dis lui que je sors. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai ça? »

« Dis lui que je sors! »

« Je ne vais pas mentir pour toi. »

« Dis lui que je suis occupée et que je ne peux pas prendre le téléphone. S'il a moindrement des bonnes manières, il ne voudra pas demander des explications. »

Hermione était près de recevoir un regard d'indignation de sa mère mais elle fit ce qu'elle lui demanda. Charlie appela pas longtemps après. Janet resta au téléphone avec lui pendant des heures, en riant et gémissant, rattrapant le temps perdu de leur secrète romance.

Une fois que Brandon fut au lit, son histoire du soir lue et les becs reçus, Hermione se rendit fatiguée dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore à faire face pour tout dépaqueter. Chaque item qu'elle enleva lui rappela des moments qu'elle et Harry avaient partagés ce week end.

Il lui avait fait des compliments sur sa blouse, disant que sa couleur faisait sortir les effets lumineux de sa peau. Il lui avait pincé les joues.

Il lui avait dit que ses jambes avaient l'air extra dans ces shorts. Il lui avait pincé le haut du genou.

Ces sandales rendaient ses orteils très sexy et attrayants. Il avait passé ses doigts entre ses orteils.

« Flatteur, » murmura-t-elle, en sentant sa fureur prête à exploser en elle. En étant peu sure d'elle, elle ajouta, « Mais il a eu ce qu'il voulait n'est-ce pas? »

Encore plus fort que toutes ses idées était son mal de tête. Ses yeux se remplirent encore plus lorsqu'elle sortit la robe qu'il lui avait demandé d'acheter, l'avait complimenté lorsqu'elle l'avait mis, et ensuite enlevée de son corps avec tant de passion.

Une fois dans son lit familier, elle tentait de se réconforter avec des pensées d'amour et des moments qu'elle avait partagés avec Ron. Elle se disait que c'était sur, il y avait quelques fois où elle aurait pu user d'un peu plus d'initiatives.

Il y a aussi d'autres moments où cela aurait pu être à son tour. Il n'avait pas atteint les sommets à chaque fois mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte non plus n'est-ce pas? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi satisfaite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La terre n'a jamais cessé de tourner. Les étoiles et la passion ne l'avait pas toujours allumée non plus.

Certainement rien comparé à hier soir!

Aussi rapidement que la pensée atteint son cerveau, elle avait réussi à tout qualifier. Sa montée de passion extraordinaire venait d'être justifiée. Cela avait fait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été avec un homme, c'était tout. Juste penser à tout ce désir accumulé dans le corps d'une jeune femme depuis les trois dernières années. Aucun doute que sa réponse au premier sorcier qui lui à touché fut aussi spectaculaire!

Mais elle doutait aussi que cette réponse était entièrement vraie. Depuis la mort de Ron, plusieurs hommes avaient tentés d'aiguiser sa sexualité, plus récemment Seamus Finnegan. Elle ne s'est pourtant pas jetée dans ses bras.

« Je t'en veux Harry Potter, » souffla-t-elle sur son oreiller alors qu'elle se tourna sur le côté et qu'elle se monta les genoux jusqu'au menton avec un petit soupir.

Même si elle était prête à lui en vouloir pour le reste de sa vie, elle espérait sentir ses longs bras tenir son corps, ses mains entourant sa taille, en la serrant près de lui, en lui murmurant des mots doux. La mémoire de ses baisers étaient encore très présente dans sa pensée. En fermant ses yeux, elle pouvait sentir l'éclat et la passion de sa bouche embrassant ses seins, et la douceur de sa langue parcourant sa peau.

Elle ne se laissera plus avoir, jamais plus elle expérimentera cette forme de coucher avec quelqu'un aussi libre, féroce et passionnée. Non seulement avait-il réussi à lui faire obtenir une grande réponse, il a réussi à ruiner sa vision des hommes. Même Ron, alors que quand il couchait avec elle c'était soit doux ou passionné selon son humeur, était de loin inférieur à Harry.

Il l'avait trahie de trois façons. Premièrement pour avoir entraîné son propre corps à la trahir, ensuite en la rendant fâchée contre son ancien mari, qui n'était même pas là pour se défendre, et finalement pour voler son rôle de meilleure amie qu'elle avait. Elle trouvait la dernière perte aussi douloureuse que de se faire utiliser...

Dans la partie la plus noire de son âme, elle espérait qu'Harry était dans un état aussi misérable qu'elle, mais il était probablement en train de fêter cela! Il avait accompli ce qu'il avait planifié de faire!

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

« J'ai demandé pour une légère bierrabeurre. » Harry fronçait les sourcils au dessus du verre que Ms. Portnoy avait versé pour lui.

« Et c'est ce que vous avez eu. » Nous étions le jeudi de cette misérable semaine où il faut constamment marcher sur les œufs avec lui.

« Ça ne goûte pas la légère. »

« En bien ça en est, c'est tout, » dit-elle sur un ton irritant. « Vous avez été impossible à contenter toute la semaine. Qui a-t-il de mal avec vous? »

« Rien. » En soupirant il fit tourner son doigt autour du bord du verre, lui procurant un semblant de plaisir.

« Je croyais que vous seriez content avec tout le progrès fait cette semaine. »

Il fit quelques sons mais ne dit rien.

« Vous avez même le ministre qui est de votre côté. »

« J'ai du lui faire pas mal de faveur en retour... »

« Vous avez réussi à lui redonner confiance et fait plusieurs faveurs au département le plus dangereux du ministère. Cependant il n'a pas eu à vous confronter toute la semaine comme j'ai du le faire. Ms. Portnoy passa devant lui et lui donna une barre de chocolat. « Quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à propos de votre vie amoureuse? »

« Vraiment pas! » dit-il en corrigeant sa position. « Ma vie amoureuse va assez bien merci! »

Septique, elle le scruta des yeux. « Je croyais que votre escapade au Mexique vous mettrait de bonne humeur. »

« Eh bien non. »

« Lavande a appelé deux fois aujourd'hui. Elle ne me croit plus maintenant quand je lui dit que sois vous êtes sortis ou que vous êtes sur une autre ligne. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'excuses à lui donner. »

« Une partie de votre salaire sert justement à ça, m'inventer des excuses. »

Ms. Portnoy s'aventura à nouveau dans le sujet. « Je crois que Ms. Brown se sent très mal parce que vous ne retournez pas ses appels. »

« Merde. » Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé tomber à la dernière minute. Il regardait ce qui était arrivé à la place. Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie.

Qu'avait-il à en faire si Lavande était déçue parce qu'il l'évitait? Pourquoi serait-il pas un salaud lui aussi qui ne retourne pas ses appels? Depuis dimanche soir il avait fait lui aussi des douzaines d'appels par jour qui n'étaient jamais retournés!

« Eh bien sois vous répondez sois vous me virez, » dit Ms. Portnoy quand elle revint avec des documents qui demandaient sa signature.

« Si vous n'aimez pas les conditions de travail ici, » dit-il en la défiant, « pourquoi ne pas quitter alors? »

À l'embrasure de la porte, elle se retourna et le défia du regard, un regard que seuls les aurors osent faire à Harry quand il se sert de sa position. « Je n'en ai pas le cœur. Je ne laisse jamais tomber un sorcier quand il est è terre. »

« Vous les sorcières! » dit Harry après qu'elle ait claqué la porte. Peut importe leurs capacités elles vous donnent la nausée!

Il quitta sa chaise et s'amusa à faire passer des balles de golf dans le petit trou au bout du bureau. Il était maintenant fâché après trois essais ratés de suite. En faisant le tour du bureau, il frappa avec ses pieds le panier de basketball qui était dans ses jambes. Aucun de ses petits jeux avait réussit à le rendre de meilleur humeur.

Quelques fois il a pensé à l'opportunité de sortir, mais il ne pensait à aucune femme qu'il voulait vraiment assez pour dire qu'il allait l'inviter dans une sortie. Il n'avait pas non plus l'envie d'aller cruiser seul dans les places qu'il connaît.

Il avait pensé aussi à inviter la femme qui avait un bureau dans le même bâtiment, mais la seule pensée de chasser et de cruiser lui donnait le mal de cœur. En plus, depuis son retour du Mexique il l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises dans le stationnement intérieur et voyait que ses jambes n'étaient pas si spectaculaires finalement. Son nez était trop long, ses lèvres trop courtes et ses cheveux trop bouclés. Ses yeux ne le défiaient pas mais l'évitait.

Elle n'avait pas les mouvements gracieux d'une danseuse de ballet ou encore un petit rire amusant, ou une habitude de mouiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de dire quelque chose d'important. Elle n'était pas Hermione.

Hermione était la seule femme qu'il voulait voir; et elle de son côté ne voulait même pas lui parler!

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi entêtée à penser que quand il a fait l'amour avec elle c'était seulement pour voir si il pouvait la faire jouir encore plus que Ron avait pu le faire? De toutes les remarques méchantes qu'il avait entendu, celle-là lui paraissait pire.

Éventuellement elle reviendrait. Elle le fait tout le temps... du moins il espère.

En ce moment, plus rien ne lui faisait plaisir. Il en avait assez de remuer tout ça dans sa tête. Dans un soudain élan d'énergie, il prit son jacket sur la patère dans le coin de son bureau et s'élança vers la sortie comme un éclair.

« On s'en va tôt aujourd'hui? » demanda Ms. Portnoy.

« Je m'en vais au gym. Oh, et si Lavande appelle demain mettez la en ligne immédiatement.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Le cœur d'Hermione faisait plusieurs tours dans sa poitrine à la rencontre de cette jeune sorcière assise en face d'elle. Elle se démarque de la plupart des clientes qui se présentent à l'hôpital pour des renseignements et rendez-vous. D'habitude elles viennent d'une famille qui n'est pas magique, qui n'a pas de gros revenus. Généralement leurs problèmes étaient liés à leur rôle dans le monde magique et les parents qui n'aident pas beaucoup, n'étant pas une ressource justement dans le monde magique.

Jenny MacDougal était le troisième enfant d'une grande famille de sorciers de sang pur. Son frère le plus vieux, Morag, était un conseiller fort renommé; sa sœur était mariée à un député du ministère de la magie et travaillait dans un conseil de compréhension de moldus.

Les circonstances de la présence de Jenny n'étaient pas plus tragiques que les autres habituelles, mais à cause de l'intérêt public de sa famille, les conséquences seraient encore plus catastrophiques.

« Je ne peux pas tuer un bébé. » Ses cheveux blonds dorés tombèrent par en avant lorsqu'elle pencha la tête, nerveusement assise sur la chaise. « Si je dis à mes parents que je suis enceinte, je sais tout de suite ce qu'ils voudraient que je fasse. Ma sœur a eu un avortement mais elle était plus vieille et à l'université quand c'est arrivé. Personne d'autre que la famille l'a su. Mon père a tout fait justement pour pas que cela se sache. »

Jenny était préfète en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle était intelligente, belle et profondément troublée. « As tu parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que Madame Pomfresh? » demanda Hermione gentiment.

« Non! Ils voudraient me mettre dehors et mes parents seraient très déçus. Ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur ont été gradués à cet endroit. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le père de l'enfant Jenny? Est-ce qu'il le sait? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Il va s'en foutre pas mal. »

« Aucune possibilité de mariage? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire presque inaudible avant de bouger la tête.

« Non je ne voudrais pas ça. »

« Ah bon? »

« Nous n'étions pas des amants. Je veux dire, je ne l'aime pas. »

« Alors ce n'était pas une relation à long terme? » demanda Hermione.

Jenny tourna la tête de façon négative. « C'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris de précautions? »

« Oui, » dit-elle en épongeant son front. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire à quel point j'ai été stupide. Je le sais déjà. Je suis sure qu'il a assumé que je prenais une potion contraceptive. Il a essayé un charme de contraception, mais... hum... » dit-elle en souriant faussement, « ça n'a pas marché. »

« Il est préfet aussi, et aux Serpentards. Un vrai homme à femmes. Pas un candidat au mariage. Certainement pas un père potentiel non plus. » Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. « Ms. Weasley, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? »

Hermione tapota légèrement le dessus de son bureau avec ses mains. « Si tu pouvais choisir, sans même rien prendre en considération sauf tes désirs les plus chers, que voudrais tu faire Jenny? »

« Avoir le bébé » dit-elle avec un petit sourire suppliant.

« Et le garder? » demanda Hermione. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'il voudrait m'aimer. Je veux dire, un enfant aime sa mère peut importe ce qui arrive pas vrai? »

La fissure dans le cœur d'Hermione s'ouvrit à nouveau de quelques centimètres. Jenny avait besoin d'un peu d'amour car elle n'en avait jamais eu. « Alors c'est peut-être ce que tu devrais faire. »

« Non, » renifla la jeune femme, « c'est impossible. »

Pour Hermione, encourager Jenny a garder le bébé serait sortir des tâches qu'elle doit se contenter d'accomplir. Elle pouvait seulement explorer les différentes options qui s'offraient aux clientes.

« S'il n'est pas question de mariage, » dit-elle, « et que tu ne veux pas de grossesses, ou encore que tu ne veux pas élever l'enfant seule, tu peux encore le mettre à l'adoption. »

« J'aimerais ça, » dit Jenny en quittant sa chaise. Elle se mit a jouer avec les coins du bureau d'Hermione. « Si je savais que mon bébé a tous les soins nécessaires, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Mais mes parents ne me laisseront jamais mettre le bébé à terme. Ça pourrait ruiner tous les plans qu'ils avaient faits pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les plans que tu as fait pour toi? »

Jenny lâcha les coins du bureau et la regarda perplexe. « Je n'en ai pas. »

« Eh bien je crois que tu devrais t'en faire. » Hermione se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Jenny. « Je serais contente d'être présente et agir comme aide quand tu vas annoncer la nouvelle à tes parents. Mais tu n'as pas à décider ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, » dit-elle en constatant le visage de Jenny. Les MacDougals sont vraiment pas correct d'avoir incrusté un tel niveau de stress et de terreur en cette petite fille.

« Tu as encore le temps. » Elle tapota son bureau pour y trouver une carte d'affaire et la mit dans les mains de la jeune femme. « En attendant, appelle moi si tu as des questions ou encore si tu veux juste parler. C'est correct? »

Avec un soupir de découragement, Jenny fit oui de la tête. « Ok. Merci de l'écoute. »

Jenny semblait désespérée quand elle quitta le bureau d'Hermione. Elle retourna tranquillement derrière son bureau et se mit la tête entre les mains. C'était jeudi et probablement la pire semaine depuis la mort de Ron.

Tous ses cas de cette semaine étaient des cas difficiles. Ou peut-être encore n'était elle pas d'humeur ou d'esprit à travailler sur ces choses. Les platitudes qu'elle avait dites aux femmes avaient sonnés plus banales qu'à l'habitude... et franchement hypocrites.

Comment pouvait elle les avertir de faire attention et de bien ouvrir les sens en matière de sexualité quand elle n'avait rien fait du tout depuis tant d'années avant Harry? Cela avait été une partie de plaisir avec l'intensité du moment. Il n'y avait pas d'excuses.

« Ms. Weasley? »

Avec un brin d'étonnement elle pesa sur le bouton de l'intercom. « Oui? » Elle pensa que Jenny MacDougal était le dernier cas de la journée.

« Dr. Finnegan est ici pour vous voir. »

Bien sur elle marmonnait entre ses dents mais était incapable de penser à une manière douce de le renvoyer. « Faites le monter. »

« Salut, » dit-il en entrant, il était très beau avec son petit manteau de laboratoire.

« Bonjour Seamus. Comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau, la forçant à être dans le coin. « Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air évident. »

« Ce fut une de ces semaines... »

« Je croyais que c'était la semaine dernière. »

« La semaine dernière aussi! »

« Je t'ai appelé samedi. Ta mère a dit que tu étais partie prendre quelques jours de vacances. »

« Oui, mais... j'ai peur que ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. »

« Tu n'as pas retourné mes appels. »

De toutes les choses qui pouvaient mal tourner, la pire était certainement d'être sur la défensive, quelque chose que Seamus semblait lui imposer souvent. « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus nous avons eu une chicane tu te rappelles? »

« Je m'en souviens. C'était à propos de ta vie sexuelle. Ou plutôt le fait que tu n'en a plus. »

Son menton s'éleva pour mieux le regarder. Elle ajouta, froidement, « Comment peux tu savoir s'il y a oui ou non un manque de ce côté là? »

En regardant son sourire s'élargir pour signifier qu'il ne faisait qu'une blague, elle se sentit mieux. Elle le contourna et prit son sac à main.

« Je m'en allais, excuse moi. » Elle éteignit la lumière du bureau et ouvra la porte.

« Ok..., » Il la suivit dans la salle d'attente et ensuite dans le corridor. Il marcha plus vite pour la rattraper. Quand il eut réussi, il tenta de lui agripper le bras. « Alors m'as tu pardonné au point de ne pas me refuser pour un souper? »

Elle aimait encore mieux regarder des platitudes à la télé ou encore aller s'entraîner que de passer la soirée entre eux trois... elle, Seamus et son égo colossal!

« J'adorerais, » dit-elle en lui faisant un gros sourire. « Quand? »

Elle ne voulait pas montrer à ce cher Harry Potter qu'elle était un cas de charité sexuelle...


	9. NH9

Bonjour! Voilà ici le 9e chapitre... au menu, de droles de discussions et de la jalousie!

Merci de reviewer en si grand nombre :)

Hhp : Merci beaucoup c'est gentil :)

Athénais : Ouais... il y a quelqu'un dans le décor... et Hermione n'est pas sympatique car elle est mêlée dans sa tête.

Fanny Radcliffe : Non, même pas un indice héhéhé. Voilà ta suite, ne meurs pas reste en vie j'ai besoin de tes reviews lollll et ici Harry et Hermione sont confrontés! Merci.

Bartiméus : Décidément j'Ai de la difficulté à comprendre tes reviews lollll Voilà la suite et une conversation serrée!

Joomy : l'impatience rend meilleure l'histoire... voilà la suite.

Stephanie : Ah pour être cons oui ils le sont... mais attend tu n'as pas idée qu'ils peuvent être encore pires!

Sajuuk : Eh bien je sais déjà tout ce qui va se passer mais ton idée de mangemort c'est pas bête! Merci :)

Joomy : Tes vœux sont exaucés... voici la suite!

Chapitre 9

Il était à la maison quand elle revint de travailler. Elle avait reconnu son auto sport depuis le début de la rue et les seuls mots qu'elle avait en tête n'étaient pas beaux. Pourquoi était-il là? Si elle voulait lui parler, elle aurait pris ses appels...

Cela fut encore douloureux quand elle vit qu'il était en train de s'amuser avec Brandon sur le plancher du salon; elle s'amena rapidement, jeta sa bourse et sa petite mallette sur une chaise et regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils au lieu de sourire.

« Hey maman! Harry est ici. »

« C'est ce que je vois. »

Harry était étendu sur le ventre sur le tapis du salon. Brandon était assis dans le bas de son dos et lui donnait des coups de petit balais sur la tête.

« J'espère que tu es venue pour me sauver, » lui dit-il par dessus son épaule. Il se tourna sur le dos, pris Brandon par la taille et le leva de façon à ce que ses bras et ses jambes forment un avion au dessus de lui. Brandon riait et semblait être très content. Harry par contre commençait à rougir.

Il réussit à parler entre ses dents, « Brandon tu es de plus en plus lourd. Quand tu étais bébé, je pouvais te lever très haut comme ça pendant plusieurs heures. »

Il descendit Brandon sur le sol et, à la déception de Brandon, s'assied à côté de lui et reprit son souffle; le jeu était fini.

« Fais le encore Harry. Ou lève moi par les chevilles et tiens moi tête en bas. »

« Laisse le tranquille Brandon. Il est fatigué. » Hermione détesta la façon dont elle venait de le dire, surtout avec sa voix. Automatiquement sa petite joie intérieure la quitta. Brandon la regarda en semblant moitié blessé, moitié confus, l'expression était bizarre sur son visage.

« Peut-être plus tard, » dit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant. « Aide moi à me lever. » Brandon prit sa main et l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait à le lever. « Salut, » dit-il à Hermione en replaçant son chandail qui s'était presque enlevé lorsqu'il jouait avec Brandon.

« Salut. »

« Comment vas-tu? »

« Bien. Toi? »

« Bien? »

« Où est ma mère? »

« Elle est partie chercher Charlie pour pouvoir me le présenter. »

« Oh. »

Elle voulait tellement éviter de le regarder, mais c'était impossible de regarder ailleurs. Il venait sûrement de s'entraîner parce qu'il était habillé d'une vieille paire de jeans, un petit chandail foncé et de vieux souliers de course sans bas. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, plus encore que lorsqu'il se promène en auto les vitres baissées.

Ça semblait impératif qu'elle voulait éviter de le regarder ou encore de le regarder dans les yeux, mais en était incapable. Ses yeux voyaient en elle comme des lasers infrarouges.

Leur long regard cessa quand Janet arriva, qui fonça directement dans Hermione sans gêne. Après les officielles présentations, les deux hommes se serrent la main.

« Charlie, vous savez que vous me brisez le cœur, » dit Harry en souriant. « Cela fait des années que je lui coure après. »

Janet pinça affectueusement ses joues. « Je suis désolée Harry. Il était juste trop sexy pour que je lui résiste. »

Sa phrase eu comme effet de faire rougir Charlie, Harry se mit à rire et Hermione souhaitait pouvoir se sentir d'humeur à rire aussi. Le mieux qu'elle put faire était de sourire.

Janet dit, « Charlie veut qu'on sorte pour repayer tous les soupers qu'il a eu ici. » Il était ici régulièrement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hermione officiellement. « Maintenant que Harry est ici, toi et Brandon ne seront pas obligés de manger seuls. »

« Je suis sûre que Harry a d'autres plans en tête maman. »

« En fait, je suis venu pour voir si je pouvais inviter tout le monde à dîner. Qu'en dites vous? Janet? Charlie? »

« Je ferai ce que Janet voudra faire, » dit doucement Charlie.

Janet mit ses bras autour de la taille de son homme. « J'aimerais mieux être seule avec mon fiancé, comme tu l'aurais voulu aussi je présume Harry. »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire. « Ah quel chanceux! J'aurais du tenter de la charmer quand j'en avais la chance! » Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

Quelques minutes plus tard les amoureux partirent. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et dit machinalement, « Ne te sens pas obligé de nous emmener dîner à l'extérieur. »

« C'est ce que je veux... c'est pourquoi je suis venu. »

« Sous les circonstances actuelles Harry... »

« Quelles circonstances? » La petite question innocente qu'il venait de poser était provocante et les dents d'Hermione se serrèrent. Allait-il encore provoquer sa colère encore une fois? « Brandon, est-ce que McDonald te convient? »

« C'est carrément triché ton affaire, » dit-elle de côté alors que Brandon se dépêchait à rejoindre l'auto de Harry dehors.

« Mais ça marche, » dit-il en lui faisant son sourire le plus beau. « Après vous Ms. Weasley. »

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

« Je peux aller jouer maintenant? »

« C'est : Est-ce que je peux aller jouer Brandon... et avant laisse moi vérifier ton visage. »

Hermione prit la serviette et lui essuya le visage mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps car il bondit de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte des jeux plus loin. « Sois prudent sur la glissade, » cria-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle était dure avec lui mais tentait justement de balayer ce sentiment du revers de la main.

« Café? » Harry enleva les couvercles de plastiques des verres et lui en tendit un. « Je ne peux pas imaginer que les Américains peuvent dépenser autant d'argent dans le fast food. Ça sent presque aussi mauvais que ça goûte.

« Merci, » dit-elle en prenant le verre. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est un rêve devenu réalité pour Brandon. Nous ne sommes venus manger qu'une seule fois auparavant. »

Pendant quelques minutes ils sirotèrent leur café en regardant Brandon jouer. Une jeune fille de son âge et lui arrivèrent en même temps au pied de la glissade. Brandon se rangea de côté et poliment lui fit signe de passer.

« Oh c'est tout un gentleman, » dit Harry en souriant.

« J'espère que ce ne sera qu'un gentlemen... »

Son regard lâcha la fenêtre qu'il contemplait. Il regarda longuement la figure triste d'Hermione et ensuite dit avec un calme alarmant : « Tu sais Mione, coucher ensemble amène deux personnes à être encore plus proches, pas le contraire. »

Son ton supérieur l'agaçait. « Tout dépend du pourquoi et comment ils ont couchés ensemble. Nous savons pourquoi tu as couché avec moi n'est-ce pas? »

« Ok je l'admets. Je suis un crétin. Le pire des niaiseux. La plus basse forme de vie sur cette planète. Maintenant es-tu contente? » Le dos de la chaise orange et jaune lui fit mal quand il s'y accota durement.

« Je t'ai emmené au Mexique juste pour avoir une réponse à ma question qui m'embêtait depuis plusieurs années, la question de savoir si la femme de mon meilleur ami était si nulle qu'il le disait au lit. »

Il écrabouilla son verre maintenant vide et laissa échapper un long sifflement en tourna la tête ailleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, il se tourna en face d'elle et mit ses avant bras sur la table. « Maintenant que nous avons résolu le problème du pourquoi j'ai couché avec toi, pourquoi TOI as tu couché avec moi? »

« Quoi? »

« Laisse moi entendre la raison. Pourquoi? »

« Je... »

« Quelqu'un pourrait dire que tu étais curieuse à propos de mes performances sexuelles aussi. »

« Je n'ai jamais... »

« Oh vraiment? Jamais? Même pas une seule fois? Tu n'as jamais écouté ni Ron ni moi se vanter des exploits sexuels et tu ne t'es jamais demandé si c'était si bon qu'on le disait? Tu ne voulais pas tester tout ça par toi même? »

« Tu es dégoûtant. » Elle tâtonna pour chercher sa sacoche et la mit sur son épaule.

Avant qu'elle pu se lever de sa chaise, Harry tassa les restes du repas de Brandon et lui agrippa le bras. « Tu vois comment ces accusations peuvent faire mal? » Son ton calme l'arrêta beaucoup plus que le fait qu'il tenait son bras. Elle s'installa dans le fond de la chaise et remit sa sacoche sur l'autre chaise. Pour quelques instants leurs regards se croisèrent, les aidant. Hermione fut la première à baisser les yeux.

« Ça a fait très mal hein? »

Il inclina la tête lentement. « Beaucoup. »

En accotant ses coudes sur la table, elle mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Oh Harry je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit une chose pareille. »

Son rire ramena sa tête en face de la sienne. « Tu pourrais reformuler ce que tu as dit? »

Sentant ses joues rougir, elle inclina la tête à nouveau. « Je n'aurais pas du jeter tout le blâme sur toi. Je cherchais une excuse. Te blâmer aidait ma propre conscience. »

« Conscience? Ce que nous avons fait était si terrible? »

« Je me sens coupable de tout ça oui. »

« Pourquoi Mione? »

« Ron, naturellement. »

« Ron est mort. Une très grande période est passée depuis ce temps. Non, ce n'est pas le fait que tu es couchée avec un homme qui te rend si coupable. Ce n'est même pas le fait que c'était moi avec qui tu as couché qui te rends comme ça. » Il baissa la voix de façon à ce qu'elle seule entente. « Qu'est-ce qui te rends si coupable est que tu as aimé ça tant que ça. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Pas vrai? »

Misérablement elle fit un oui de la tête.

« Mione, » dit-il doucement, cherchant sa main. « Ron n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes célibataire. Tu avais seulement vingt-sept ans quand il est mort. Étais-tu censée mettre la ceinture de chasteté pour le restant de tes jours? »

« Non, mais je n'avais pas pensé du tout que ma réhabilitation dans le monde sexuel allait être si passionnée, si intéressante. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais réagir de cette façon. Je pense que j'étais très susceptible. »

« L'occasion était belle, et moi, le grand méchant loup, j'ai pris avantage de la situation? »

« Non, » dit-elle en brassant sa tête fortement. « Tu n'as pas pris avantage de la situation. J'aurais pu tout arrêter si je le voulais. »

« Merci de me dire ça, » dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

« Dernièrement j'ai tellement été mécontente. Quand une occasion s'est présentée, j'ai foncé à pieds joints sans même me soucier des conséquences possibles. » En soupirant elle dit, « Je voulais que quelque chose se produise, mais je n'avais pas pensé que ça aurait été une aventure d'une nuit avec toi. »

Son visage tomba. « Tu pourrais donner un meilleur nom à cela merde! »

« Comment veux tu appeler ça? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais pas quelque chose sans cœur comme ça. J'ai eu plein d'aventures d'un soir. Crois moi, Mione, ce que j'ai partagé avec toi n'a pas commencé dans mes pantalons. Ça a commencé ici, » dit-il en pointant sa tête, « et c'est devenu plus fort ici, » son doigt descendit jusqu'à son cœur. « Avant que cela atteigne le bas de la ceinture. »

Sa respiration se coupa en voulant sortir de ses poumons. « Avec moi aussi Harry. »

« Alors arrête de parler sans avoir de sens. Tu ne savais pas encore que tu vaux plus qu'une simple femme facile prise dans un bar? »

Les émotions qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir en elle et de cacher à tout le monde tentait de refaire surface et elle aurait voulu pleurer. Avant que cela arrive, elle se dépêcha de changer de sujet, réconfortée par le fait que maintenant elle savait que ce qui était arrivé entre eux n'avait pas eu l'effet de changer son opinion sur elle.

« Et par dessus tout ça, ma mère m'annonce tout bonnement qu'elle va se marier. »

« Tu ne veux pas? Tu veux d'autre café? »

« Non merci. Bien sur je veux qu'elle se marie, mais ça veut dire encore du chamboulement, encore une autre période d'ajustement. » Elle le regarda intensément puis fronça les sourcils. « Ça sonne égoïste hein? »

« À peine... »

« Je me déteste pour ça. »

« Ne fais pas ça, tu es humaine. »

« Si tu regardes juste samedi soir, il n'y a pas de doute à ça non? »

Brandon passa près d'eux pour aller boire à la fontaine, puis leur sourit avant de reprendre son chemin vers les amusements.

« Il ressemble à Ron. »

« Oui il lui ressemble, » dit-elle en affichant un sourire rêveur.

Harry mit plus de pression sur sa main qui était encore dans la sienne. « Mione, tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas pensé du tout à Ron cette nuit-là. » Son regard était flou, cherchant sa compréhension. « Si la pensée de Ron m'avait traversé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois je n'aurais jamais pu te toucher. J'aurais pensé à toi comme sa femme, et non comme une femme qui m'a fait tellement jouir... »

« Harry! »

« C'est vrai. Mets d'autres points sur la table pour argumenter, ça n'enlèvera pas le fait que je te voulais. Je te voulais maladivement. Et il y avait des évidences physiques qui ne mentaient pas et me voulaient aussi. Ça va? »

« Ça va. »

« Quand je te tenais cette nuit là, quand j'ai touché ta peau, senti tes cheveux, embrassé ta bouche, la seule chose que j'avais en tête était de te faire l'amour. Juste toi et moi Mione. Tu peux vivre avec ça? »

Rien n'aurait pu enlever les pensées qu'elle avait en ce moment apparues en parlant de comment Harry était sexy. Rien sauf Brandon arrivant avec deux petites coupures et les mains sanglantes car il avait parachuté du haut de la glissade.

Janet n'était pas revenue à la maison quand ils arrivèrent. Harry s'est porté volontaire pour aider Brandon à se mettre au lit, maintenant fatigué et propre puisqu'il venait de sortir du bain. Le garçon avait pris un air brave quand Hermione lui mit un peu de désinfectant et un pansement sur ses mains blessées.

« Le style macho qu'il a adopté était pour toi, » dit-elle à Harry en refermant la porte de la chambre de Brandon derrière elle. «Si tu n'avais pas été la, il aurait... »

Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, lui donnant un autre baiser complètement inattendu, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu venir ou encore qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de préparer.

Il y allait très doucement, de façon à ce qu'elle pouvait soit accepter ou refuser de continuer. Même si elle avait l'air de verre de terre se dandinant contre le couloir de la maison, même si le baiser l'affectait comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, elle ne l'a pas intensifié.

« Non Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un simple baiser entre amis? » soupira-t-il alors que sa bouche était contre son cou pendant que ses doigts tentaient de déboutonner son chemisier.

« Ordinairement rien. » Elle se détacha de lui et tenta d'aller dans une autre pièce plus éclairée pour ramener le tout au neutre.

« Alors nous sommes extraordinaires? »

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle alluma une autre lampe. « Samedi soir dernier a altéré notre amitié Harry. Est-ce que tout ça est du passé ou tu commences à devenir obscène? »

« Tu es celle qui reste entêtée. Tu sembles penser que maintenant que nous avons eu du sexe nous ne pouvons plus être amis. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas! »

« Pourquoi? »

Elle laissa la tête tomber par derrière et claquait des dents en guise de frustration. « Ça ne marche pas de cette façons, sans pourquoi voyons! C'est différent maintenant. Tout à changé. Ça me fait mal de le dire. Je regrette que notre si belle amitié soit perdue, mais c'est comme ça. Nous avions sacrifié tout ça pour... pour... »

« Pour la meilleure baise que ni un ni l'autre n'ayons déjà eu. » Son tempérament s'était changé. « Alors quel est le problème? »

Elle lui tourna le dos puis pris une figurine du jeu d'échec qui était resté sur la table à la fin de la partie de Janet et de Charlie. « Tu es un homme, je suis une femme. »

« Je sais cela Mione. »

« Notre sexe répond d'une différente manière à des situations comme celle là. »

Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle soit face à lui. « Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le crois, » dit-il dans un ton plus raisonnable. « Cela fait quatre jours que je rumine. Et tout ce questionnement se résonne à ça. Tu ne sembles pas vouloir croire que nous pouvons reprendre notre amitié là où nous l'avons laissée. »

« C'est exact, » dit-il avec déchirement. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Eh bien tu as tort. Nous le pouvons. Nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons présentement. »

Elle secouait la tête. « Je ne crois pas que nous le pouvons Harry. »

« Écoutes, » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je te promets que je ne penserai plus à ça si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Ça n'aidera pas en effet d'avoir constamment des souvenirs de cette soirée qui reviennent en mémoire. »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne faut pas du tout mentionner cela à moins que tu ne le fasses. Alors à chaque fois que je vais me remémorer les effets de ta peau douce sur ma peau, je vais penser à penser au Quidditch. Ou à quelque chose d'autre. »

D'après son expression elle ne semblait pas sure mais avait désespérément besoin d'être convaincue. « Cela me manquait juste le fait de savoir que mon meilleur ami n'était plus là pour moi. »

« Même chose pour moi. »

« Plusieurs fois cette semaine j'avais besoin de prendre le téléphone et te parler. »

« Tu es tellement têtue. »

« Mais Harry, je ne crois toujours pas que cela va marcher, peu importe si nos intentions sont bonnes. »

« Bien sur si nous restons convaincus de cela. Comme ce soir, quand j'ai remarqué que j'étais en train de reluquer ta poitrine, toutes sortes d'images sont venues dans ma tête. Je les ai ignorées. Peut être que bientôt je pourrai probablement ne plus me rappeler comment ils réagissaient à mes baisers. Et tous ces petits sons que tu fais quand tu es presque sur le point de venir, » ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Je crois qu'ils sont très loin dans ma mémoire. »

Elle convertit ses soupirs profonds par un petit rictus presque inaudible. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine.

« En fait je dois travailler là dessus, » confessa-t-il en touchant le point où son pouls battait très très fort. « Ça demande beaucoup de contrôle. »

« J'ai essayé de tout oublier. »

« Aucune chance? »

« Un peu... »

« Mais tu peux te rappeler de quelques moments dis moi? »

« Hmmmm. » Elle secoua la tête et regarda le mouvement de ses mains.

« Comme quoi? » dit-il rapidement. « Comme par exemple comment on s'est senti quand nos corps se sont parfaitement adaptés l'un à l'autre... » Il appuya son front contre le sien. « Ah Mione, je me souviens de ça moi aussi. »

« Je crois que c'est la première chose sur laquelle on doit se concentrer pour oublier. »

« Exact. »

Il ne la repoussa pas, comme il ne tenta pas non plus de s'en approcher. Après un moment leurs respirations redevenu normale. « Écoute Mione, » dit-il en tentant de devenir sentimental, « nous avons beaucoup d'années d'amitié derrière nous. C'est difficile de se rendre jusque là, pire encore qu'une histoire d'amour. Nous ne pouvons pas sacrifier notre amitié pour une simple nuit n'est-ce pas? »

En cachant son visage dans son chandail, elle dit, « Pourquoi avons nous fait ça? »

« Nous avons été pris dans une atmosphère romantique. » Il frottait son dos lentement. « Leur atmosphère est comme ça. C'est vraiment un endroit pour être et se faire séduire, et les boissons font de même. Avant même que tu le saches tu es saoul! » Il l'entoura de ses bras. Ensemble ils dansèrent sur une musique silencieuse.

« La mer et le soleil m'ont joués un tour Mione, et les circonstances inhabituelles de partager une chambre seule avec toi. Cette combinaison a complètement saboté nos sens et nous nous sommes retrouvés nus dans le lit. »

« Tu le penses vraiment? »

« Il le faut. Nous n'avions jamais été hot l'un pour l'autre auparavant. »

« Et ça ne le sera plus jamais. »

Il semblait moins enclin à accepter cette idée qu'elle mais pour l'aider il secoua la tête. « Nous allons juste tout empirer si nous laissons cela gagner sur notre si belle et longue amitié. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et que nous sommes à risque pour notre santé. Tu ne seras certainement pas enceinte. »

Soudainement il lui prit les bras et la repoussa le plus loin possible. Ses yeux lui posèrent une question silencieuse avant de diriger son regard sur son ventre. « Pas vrai?? »

Elle se sentit offusquée. « Certainement pas! » espérait-elle.

« Alors tu vois? Les choses ne peuvent que continuer sur leurs voies, » dit-il sur un ton joyeux. »

Son attitude cavalière était pour aider à calmer ses esprits et pour enlever son anxiété. Au lieu de ça cela l'ennuyait. En ayant restauré son image avec quelques mots gentils, et sorti de sa culpabilité occupée dans sa tête avec quelques petits actes ici et là, la sécurisant que tout était encore possible pour leur amitié.

Au lieu de ça, il lui avait mit un bloc encore plus gros dans la tête, encore plus dommageable. Sauf qu'elle serait damnée si elle lui montrait si facilement.

« Oh Harry je suis tellement content que tu voies cela comme ça, » dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire. Maintenant je suis en sécurité pour partager mes bonnes nouvelles avec toi. »

« Bonnes nouvelles? »

« Seamus, tu sais bien que je t'ai dit qu'il était devenu superbe et riche, n'a pas abandonné sur mon cas. Il est venu me voir cet après midi et m'a invité à dîner demain soir. »

Le sourire d'Harry n'avait pas l'air franc. « C'est gentil. Il n'aurait pas pu accepter un simple non de ta part n'est-ce pas? »

« Certainement pas, » dit-elle en se tenant la taille et en étouffant un rire.

« Ma vie amoureuse commence à aller mieux moi aussi. J'ai décidé d'oublier Lavande. »

Le rire d'Hermione s'estompa rapidement. « Lavande est venu pour... »

« La fin de semaine dernière. Elle tente de me tenir loin d'elle depuis ce temps. »

« Oh. »

« La meilleure chose pour tout faire revenir, » dit-il en haussant le ton. « Est de revenir ensemble. »

« Bien sur pourquoi pas? » Elle leva son bras et regarda sa montre alors que son tempérament commençait à bouillonner en dedans par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Merlin regarde comme il est tard! Je crois que je dois avoir confiance que Charlie a ramené ma mère à la maison. » Elle mit ses bras en croix. « J'ai hâte de la voir. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de repos. »

En se tournant, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en murmurant pour lui. « Tu n'as pas à me le demander deux fois. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Harry? Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi... »

« J'ai dit que j'avais une autre grosse journée demain et je devrais aller dormir un peu. »

« Es-tu fâché? Tu parles comme si tu l'étais. » Il marchait tellement machinalement que c'était difficile pour elle de le comprendre. Rendu à la porte elle l'avait rejoint il y a longtemps.

« Non je ne suis pas fâché. Pourquoi serais-je fâché? »

« Il n'y a aucune raison qui me vient à l'esprit. »

« J'ai juste hâte d'arriver à la maison c'est tout. Merci de me rappeler qu'il est si tard. Je dois aller appeler Lavande pour confirmer que nos plans sont corrects pour demain soir. » Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. « Pas comme si j'allais tout de suite faire ce que tu penses en entrant. »

Elle savait de quoi il parlait mais elle se demandait pourquoi elle était incapable de lui faire une blague à propos de ses idées sexuelles comme elle le faisait il y a à peine une semaine.

« Eh bien j'espère que tu t'amuseras, » dit-elle rapidement.

« Oh c'est ce que j'espère de tout cœur. » Il fit craquer ses doigts. « Ce qui me rappelle que je dois passer par la pharmacie sur mon chemin. Le fait que je ne me suis pas protéger samedi soir ne m'empêche pas d'être sexuellement responsable. Quand on a autant de femmes que moi... eh bien je crois que tu sais ce que je veux dire. Un gars ne peut pas être trop prévoyant. »

Il ne serait pas aussi beau si elle lui enlevait chaque cheveux par sa racine... ce fut la pensée qu'elle eut. « Je suis contente que tu sois venue ce soir Harry, comme ça nous avons pu clarifier la situation. »

« Quelle situation? Oh tu veux dire ce qui est arrivé à Acapulco? Eh bien j'ai déjà tout oublié, » dit-il dans un ton indifférent.

« Comme moi. »

« Je suis juste devant toi Mione, pas obligé de crier. »

« C'est juste que je suis tellement contente qu'on soit des amis. »

« Des amis, tu parles! Jusqu'à la fin! Ça prend beaucoup plus qu'une simple partie de fesse pour venir briser cette amitié! »

Elle avait les dents serrées dans son sourire cette fois. « Ça sort presque sarcastique! »

« Eh bien tu es celle qui a appelé ça une aventure d'une nuit n'est-ce pas? »

« C'était ça non? »

« Oui. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Oups! Je m'en allais oublier. » En trouvant enfin la pochette interne de son manteau, il sortit des bouts de papier déchirés et les lança dans les airs. Ils volèrent partout comme de la neige.

« C'était quoi ça? » cria Hermione.

« Le chèque que tu m'as posté pour les dépenses. »

« Je veux payer pour ma moitié. »

Son sourire était presque béant. « Tu l'as fait. »

Elle claqua la porte, presque en lui refermant sur le nez ou le bout des pieds.

Frustrée, elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Elle tentait de trouver une seule raison pour laquelle elle ne se punirait pas et s'empêcherait de pleurer.

Son garçon était heureux et bien ajusté mais il n'avait pas de père et cette déficience l'affectera sûrement un jour ou l'autre, même s'il est un sorcier. Sa mère allait se marier et elle était contente de ça, mais quand elle va s'en aller vivre avec Charlie cela va créer beaucoup d'espace et moins de dynamique à la maison. Demain était vendredi, la fin de cette horrible semaine, mais ça voulait seulement dire qu'elle s'approchait de son rendez vous à dîner avec Seamus.

Elle éclata en sanglots.


	10. NH10

Bonjour! Voilà le chapitre 10, j'ai fait beaucoup de temps supplémentaire dernièrement mais j'ai essayé de rester fidèle à l'écriture, c'est difficile mais pas impossible! Merci pour vos reviews, j'apprécie vos commentaires! Ne me faites pas de mal, le chapitre termine d'une façon à ce que vous voudrez la suite rapidement, ça vous laisse sur votre appétit ;)

Kermittounette....

Un mot spécial pour vous :

Kika : On verra... à vrai dire j'hésite encore à savoir si ça va bien finir entre les deux...

Joomy : Voilà la suite, sois pas trop accro, on en meurt pas lollll

Athenais : La décision a le temps d'être renversée crois moi... mais on verra qui détient le pouvoir de tout faire arrêter ou continuer... je peux dire qu'il reste quelques chapitres (j'ai prévu faire 14 chapitres donc cela achève, sans pour autant que tout sois réglé hehehe)

Stephanie : Difficile d'ouvrir les yeux, quand une ne veux pas sacrifier son amitié et l'autre qui ne veut pas sacrifier... son besoin primaire ;)

Bartiméus : Exactement, c'est de la façon dont Harry pense qu'elle a payé son week end!

Sajuuk : Tu les as les idées toi! Regarde bien, tout ce suit, malheureusement pas d'histoire héroique mais des gens aveugles justement ;)

Fanny Radcliffe : Le seul indice que je peux te donner, c'est qu'il y a officiellement 14 chapitres! Et voici la suite pour ne pas que tu te manges les mains lolllll

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

CHAPITRE 10

Les yeux bruns étincelants de Janet brillaient particulièrement pendant qu'elle attendait dans la chambre du Chaudron Baveur pour célébrer son second mariage dans quelques minutes.

« Tu es superbe maman. » Hermione pouvait le dire en toute sincérité et fierté. « La robe est parfaite, presque tirée d'un roman de Jane Austen. »

La robe, d'une couleur blanche éclatante, lui allait tellement bien. Elle suivait parfaitement les courbes minces de son corps, elle paraissait plus jeune et personne n'aurait pu lui donner son âge véritable en cette soirée.

« Merci beaucoup Hermione. Tu es jolie toi aussi. »

Sa robe était légèrement plus foncée, presque couleur crème et aussi romantique et féminine que celle de sa mère, une grosse différence avec les vêtements qu'elle porte chaque jour.

Elles entendirent la musique qui commençait dans la pièce principale.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure, » dit Janet en inspirant profondément.

« Nerveuse? »

« Un peu, c'est sur. Es-tu certaine que ces boucles d'oreilles sont correctes? »

« Elles sont parfaites. » Hermione avait toujours les yeux braqués sur les deux diamants qui servaient de boucles d'oreilles quand ils se dirigèrent vers la porte où des bruits avaient été entendus. Elle s'attendait à voir Neville, qui présidait la cérémonie, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en arrivant face à face avec Harry, qui était spectaculaire dans son costume trois pièces foncées et une chemise blanche.

« Que fais-tu ici? »

« Je suis venu pour la mariée. » Ses yeux fixèrent Janet quelques minutes. Il laissa échapper un petit sifflement. « Je fais vraiment la gaffe de ma vie cette fois, en vous laissant partir. »

Il passa devant Hermione, qui était encore sous le choc de le voir après deux semaines passées sans avoir eu aucune de ses nouvelles. Auparavant, ils s'appelaient au moins une fois par semaine même s'ils n'avaient rien de très important à ce dire.

« Voilà pour la magnifique jeune femme que vous êtes, de mon point de vue. Je dois dire aussi que je suis fier d'être ici à vos côtés pour cet important moment dans votre vie. »

Il donna à Janet un très joli bouquet de roses jaunes, des orchidées blanches et des petites fleurs mauves. « Il est tellement adorable. » Ses yeux devirent flous à mesure qu'elle regardait en direction du bouquet.

« Il est un homme chanceux. » Harry lui fit un très gros câlin. « Tu es prêt mon grand? »

En prenant son bras, elle glissa sa main dans le creux que formait son coude et son torse. En se tournant, ils firent face à Hermione.

« Nous sommes mieux de pas les faire attendre plus Hermione, ou Charlie va penser que je me défile. »

« Qu'est-ce que Harry fait ici? »

« Il va m'escorter dans l'allée. » Janet lui fit un tendre sourire en pressant sur elle le bras de Harry.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je lui ai demandé, » dit-elle. « Il a gracieusement accepté et je ne pouvais pas être plus contente si j'avais un fils à sa place. Maintenant je crois que nous devons y aller car sinon les invités vont se poser de sérieuses questions. »

Hermione se tourna rapidement et commença à marcher dans le corridor. Elle fit une pause avant d'entrer dans la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit sa mère et Harry derrière elle; à ce moment elle se donna à la musique de la cérémonie et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'avant où les attendaient Neville et Charlie, debout et impatients.

Elle avait pris cette salle car elle l'adorait, et les décorations faisaient rendre la pièce encore plus belle et très romantique avec les reflets du soleil à travers les vitraux. Des roses étaient partout dans la salle. Un vase de cristal rempli de petites fleurs était sur la longue table devant. L'autel était décorée de plusieurs roses et de fleurs couleur vanille, agencées avec l'odeur des chandelles.

Les deux fils de Charlie, leurs femmes et les enfants étaient assis du côté droit de la salle. Une des plus vieilles femmes avait été chargée de veiller sur Brandon. Hermione fit un petit sourire à Seamus quand elle passa devant lui. Janet lui avait demandé de l'inviter au mariage pour pouvoir bien faire les choses.

Quand elle se tourna pour voir Neville, Hermione eut un léger aperçu d'un visage familier assis à sa droite. Lavande Brown était élégamment assise sur un banc. Pour un moment elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Harry lui faire un gros sourire en escortant Janet vers l'avant.

Non seulement ne s'était-il pas pointé le nez dans ce qui devait être une cérémonie privée et familiale, il avait le culot d'emmener une conquête!

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier quand il enleva le bras de Janet pris dans le sien, embrassa sa main et la remit à Charlie. Ayant terminé sont travail mandaté pour le mariage, il partit rejoindre sa conquête.

Neville commença par lire un poème mais la beauté de la cérémonie était déjà gâchée pour Hermione. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur les sourires radiants et amoureux qu'échangeaient Janet et Charlie mais ses yeux refusaient de lui obéir et son attention se portait sur le couple à sa droite. Une fois, lorsque Harry avait surpris son regard sur eux, ses yeux revirent à l'avant.

Brandon devint impatient au milieu de la cérémonie. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire pour aider car il se trouvait avec une des petites filles de Charlie qui semblait avoir de la difficulté avec lui. Au signal de Harry, il alla le rejoindre. Harry mit sa main sur celle du jeune garçon, et il inclina sa tête sur le torse de l'homme.

La mère et son fils adoraient le même rat!

« Avec tous les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par les puissances magiques du monde, je vous déclare mari et femme. Charlie, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Il y eut beaucoup d'exclamations et des applaudissements. Des câlins et des félicitations meublaient l'endroit. Hermione termina dans les bras de Seamus. Il tenta de lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres mais il se buta à sa joue car elle tourna le tête très rapidement. « Viens allons rencontrer Charlie. »

« Dr, Finnegan c'est le plus grand plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. » Charlie se faisait rayonnant quand ils ont échangés une poignée de main.

« Même chose pour moi. Rencontrer votre femme a pu élucider le pourquoi Hermione est si jolie. » En se tournant vers Janet, il prit sa main entre les deux siennes. « Meilleurs vœux madame Everett. »

Il était très beau. Ses manières étaient élégantes. Il était considéré comme extrêmement désirable.

Hermione était incapable d'être trop près de lui.

« Seamus excuse moi une minute. Je dois regarder quelque chose avec Hannah. »

Après s'être assurée que Brandon allait bien et était bien surveillé par ses nouveaux petits cousins, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour signaler à Hannah Longdubat que tout était prêt pour servir le repas.

Pendant qu'elle examinait les derniers détails à la table du buffet, Harry s'approcha avec son accompagnatrice, qui le décorait à sa droite.

« Allo Hermione! Ça fait très longtemps! » dit Lavande avec enthousiasme.

« Hmmm. Oui. » Lavande était grande, belle et bien faite. Elle semblait être directement sortie d'un magasine. Hermione la détestait depuis la première journée qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

« Je suis contente que tu aies pu aller au Mexique avec Harry dernièrement, » dit Lavande. « Cela aurait été désastreux si on avait perdu les tickets. »

« Il te l'a dit? » Elle jeta un regard oblique à Harry qui était en train de piger les olives dans le contenant de légumes. Il en mit une dans sa bouche et regarda Hermione en lui faisant un gros sourire, mastiquant son olive.

« Il m'a dit qu'il emmenait une des plus importantes connaissance de son monde, et cela voulait dire toi, puisque Ron... » Le visage de Lavande s'assombrit. « Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens, je voulais... » Hermione la coupa avec un léger sourire.

« C'est correct je sais ce que tu veux dire. » En s'excusant elle se dirigea maintenant vers le bol à punch pour le remplir à nouveau.

« Enfin je te retrouve, » la voix traînante de Seamus précéda ses mains possessives qui se glissèrent sur la taille d'Hermione. « Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis désolée Seamus. J'avais beaucoup de tâches à faire. » Hermione remarqua que Harry n'était plus en train de mâcher et que ses yeux angéliques étaient devenus presque dangereux alors qu'il fixait les mains de Seamus sur les hanches d'Hermione. « Seamus, tu te souviens sûrement d'Harry. Oh, et il est aussi avec Lavande Brown. »

Les hommes se firent face et se serrèrent la main en se regardant avec des yeux très méchants.

« Dr. Finnegan? J'ai lu un article dans un magasine magique... est-ce vous? » Lavande parlait poliment car elle a bien vu que ni un ni l'autre des deux n'aurait engagé la conversation.

Seamus lui donna son attention. Hermione utilisa cette opportunité pour se sauver en s'excusant pour aller voir d'autres invités au mariage. Harry fut laissé seul.

Des verres de champagnes furent élevés dans les airs et beaucoup de toasts suivirent. La nourriture fut avalée. Le gâteau de mariage fut coupé et mangé. L'ambiance était à la danse.

Hermione était misérable.

Elle divisait son temps en s'improvisant tantôt comme une hôtesse avec Hannah pour éviter les mains de Seamus et tantôt pour ignorer l'attention que Harry accordait à Lavande.

Quand elle se sentit incapable de continuer d'agir de la sorte, elle se dirigea vers sa mère, qui était en train de parler avec une des brus de Charlie. « Maman, tes choses sont toutes sorties et prêtes à être mises dans les valises? »

« Oui chérie pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi ne restes tu pas avec les invités le plus longtemps possible? Je vais aller empaqueter tes affaires. »

« C'est très gentil à toi de me l'offrir Hermione. La soirée est tellement belle, tellement amusante. La famille de Charlie est merveilleuse n'est-ce pas? Ils m'ont acceptés sans même me tester. »

« Je suis contente mais pas surprise. Pourquoi ne voudraient-t-ils pas t'accepter dans leur famille? Tu es la meilleure maman. Je t'aime énormément. »

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent sur les joues. Hermione réalisa qu'elle allait beaucoup souffrir de l'absence de sa mère sous le même toit. Les deux avaient les yeux humides lorsqu'elles se quittèrent.

« J'aurai tout terminé lorsque tu reviendras te changer en haut pour te préparer à partir. »

« Merci ma chérie. »

En s'assurant de passer inaperçue pour Seamus, qui avait les réflexes d'une panthère pour la retrouver, Hermione quitta la salle pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa mère à l'étage.

Janet était une femme très organisée. Tout ce qu'elle apportait avec elle pour sa lune de miel, un voyage de deux semaines dans les Caraïbes, était sorti de la penderie et mit sur le lit. Hermione avait terminé la première valise et commençait la deuxième lorsque Harry fit son entrée en restant les bras ouverts dans la porte.

« Si tu cherches les toilettes tu n'as... »

« Janet a pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Faire quoi? Trouver de la lingerie? » Elle lui fit un regard glacial. « Maintenant que j'y pense, tu dois probablement être un expert en la matière. »

« Pas du tout, » dit-il en esquissant un sourire. « Mon expérience se limite à l'enlever. »

Elle prit un costume de bain sur le lit, en fit une boule et le mit dans une valise. « Je suis capable de faire ce qui reste mais merci de l'offre. Je crois que tu es mieux de retourner voir Lavande pour qu'elle ne se lasse pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cette phrase gratuite est censée dire? »

« Elle a tendance à, je crois que le mot est petit, être distraite quand il y a un autre mâle dominant dans les parages. Elle va aller en voir un autre si le sien est hors de vue pendant plus de trente secondes. »

« Pas vrai. »

« Et elle est tellement stupide que je crois qu'elle serait incapable de retrouver son cul même avec ses deux mains. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin. »

« Oh je sais. Tu vas le trouver pour elle. »

« Avec mes deux mains! »

« C'est assez gros, » elle murmurait alors qu'elle plaçait une paire de sandales dans un sac. « Ça va bien avec le reste. Elle est tellement grande hein? »

Il mit son veston de côté et rangea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. À voir sa posture rigide et la façon qu'il avait de faire, Hermione jugea qu'il avait besoin de faire ça pour ne pas avoir à frapper dans le mur. Sa chemise était tellement bien ajustée. Il était superbe dans ce costume. Elle le conjurait.

« Alors c'est notre fameux Dr. Finnegan, » dit-il.

« C'est lui. »

« Alors êtes vous hum... ensemble? »

« Si tu voulais savoir c'est à toi de m'avoir appelé. »

« Tu ne m'as pas plus appelé toi. »

« Les dernières semaines ont été très chargées, préparer le mariage, aller acheter des choses avec ma mère. »

« Elle a trouvé du temps pour m'appeler. »

« Eh bien elle avait quelque chose à te dire, elle. »

« Et pas toi? »

Elle prit la ceinture de la valise et la fit claquer avant de l'entrer durement dans la boucle. « Maintenant que j'y pense, oui. »

« Alors? »

« Je crois que c'est vraiment pathétique de voir un homme adulte saliver pour une femme parce qu'elle est bien faite. Comme amie, je dois te dire que ça fait ridicule d'être avec elle. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit dans l'oreille. « Comme nous sommes devenus de si bons amis, » il dit dans une voix trop grave, « je crois que c'est mon devoir comme ami de Ron de te mettre en garde contre ce bâtard qu'est Dr. Finnegan. »

« Je suis une grande fille. Je peux faire ce que je veux. »

« Je suis prêt à parier que pour votre première sortie, Finnegan t'as emmené dans un grand et chic restaurant. »

« Le palace. »

« Parfait! La place des violons. La deuxième sortie aura été faite dans une place chic encore, mais amusante. »

« Tremont. »

« Hum hum... Une place pour voir et être vu pour t'impressionner qu'il est un homme connu et que tu es si chanceuse toi d'être avec lui. »

Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir son reflet dans le miroir et se replacer une mèche de cheveux. « Est-ce que ta discussion va à quelque part Harry? »

« Bien sur voyons. La prochaine fois qu'il va te demander pour sortir, ça va être chez lui, ou dans un endroit aussi intime. Il va suggérer une petite soirée relaxe pour vous deux. » Il tapota légèrement son ventre avec son index. « C'est alors qu'il fera ce qu'il veut faire, quand tu auras relaxé avec du bon vin et de la musique douce. Et si tu finis par être dans son bain, tu es faite! »

« Tu parles d'expérience? »

« Des années! »

« Eh bien je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes. »

« C'est là que je dois t'aider Mione. Tu es nouvelle à ce jeu. Un bébé dans les bois. Les règles ont changées depuis que tu as fréquenté Ron. Tu es mon amie et j'ai peur que tu sois blessée. »

« Tu crois que je suis stupide et pas sophistiquée? »

« Naïve. »

« Merci de m'avertir du danger Harry, mais je connais les règles beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, il la prit par les épaules. « Est-ce que mes conseils arrivent trop tard? »

Avec beaucoup plus de confiance qu'elle n'en avait, elle dit. « N'es-tu pas celui qui m'a dit, si tu l'apprécies laisse le t'avoir? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête comme s'il avait compris la conclusion. « Eh bien ça ne me surprend pas je suppose. »

Ses yeux devinrent très ronds tout à coup. « Pourquoi dis tu ça? »

En se penchant près de ses oreilles, il dit tout bas, « Parce que je sais que ça ne prend pas beaucoup d'effort pour te faire mouiller comme une folle. »

Ses joues craquèrent au contact de sa main.

Janet choisit ce moment, pendant que l'atmosphère de la claque était encore palpable, pour arriver dans la porte. Elle paraissait scandalisée. « Bon dieu qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »

Doucement Harry s'éloigna d'Hermione mais leurs yeux étaient encore connectés comme dans un combat, « Mione n'a pas besoin d'aide. Elle réussi très bien toute seule. » Après avoir parlé il passa à côté de Janet et sortit.

En étudiant la figure pâle de sa fille, Janet ferma la porte. « Ok c'est assez Hermione. Ça a duré assez longtemps. Qu'est-il arrivé entre toi et Harry? »

Hermione réussit à puiser du courage dans le plus profond d'elle même avant de répondre. « Rien, » dit-il en voulant paraître innocente. « Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver? »

« Je t'ai demandé d'abord. »

Elle trouva quelque chose pour se défiler. « Je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée pour lui d'emmener une conquête au mariage aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. »

« Probablement parce que je lui ai suggéré. »

« Oh, eh bien dans ce cas je crois que c'est correct. » Avec un mouvement de ses mains elle pointa les bagages pour montrer qu'ils étaient prêts. « Laisse moi t'aider à te changer maman, comme ça vous allez pouvoir partir Charlie et toi. » En se forçant à sourire, elle ajouta, « C'est mieux de ne pas laisser le marié attendre trop longtemps pour que tu te présentes. »

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

La maison était vide, sauf qu'il y avait Brandon, qui était endormi dans sa chambre, et Hermione, qui était assise dans le salon en train de fixer le foyer devant elle et utilisait ce qui restait des chandelles à la vanille qui avaient servis pour le mariage. Elle les avait emmené avec elle car elle adorait l'odeur et la beauté qu'elles avaient.

Presque aussitôt que Charlie et Janet avaient enfin atteint l'auto, car ils se sont fait arrêtés souvent pour se faire souhaiter les meilleurs vœux, ils sont partis. Hermione aida Neville et Hannah à nettoyer quand les invités furent partis. Seamus fut le dernier à partir, et seulement parce que Hermione lui avait demandé. « Pourquoi n'allons nous pas ailleurs pour quelques heures? » avait-il suggéré. « Tu as été sur pieds toute la journée. Hannah et Neville peuvent terminer ici, laisse moi te faire cuire quelque chose à la maison. Nous pouvons trouver une gardienne à Brandon. »

Les prédictions de Harry revenaient rapidement dans la tête d'Hermione. « Merci quand même Seamus, mais je dois aider ici et ramener Brandon à la maison. »

« Je vais t'aider. Quand nous aurons fini, allons manger un peu. Nous passerons une soirée tranquille ensemble. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Vraiment, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas faim du tout. »

En grognant un peu il lui dit bonsoir, demanda un baiser et quitta. Hannah regardait avec de gros yeux quand Seamus prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de partir.

Même quand elle arriva chez elle, elle n'avait pas réalisé l'impact de sa mère allant avec Charlie, et toutes les responsabilités à prendre maintenant qu'elle était partie. Brandon était vraiment fatiguant et il insistait pour dire qu'il avait faim, même si elle savait qu'il était juste très fatigué. Elle ouvrit finalement une boîte de spaghetti en canne, quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas habituellement car c'était atroce du point de vue nutritionnel. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup, jouait plus qu'autre chose avec la nourriture dans son assiette et finalement elle le mit au lit.

Maintenant vêtue d'un grand chandail et de grands bas, elle s'assied devant le foyer, savourant maintenant le silence, sauf l'agréable bruit du craquement des bûches.

Quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, elle grommela, « Je ne peux pas y croire. » Elle décida d'attendre et de laisser le visiteur partir de lui même, elle se mit un coussin sur son ventre. Après le troisième coup de cloches, effrayée par le fait que la sonnette pouvait réveiller Brandon, elle poussa le coussin et se dirigea vers la porte.

C'était Harry...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je pense sérieusement à te fermer la porte au nez. »

« Hey! Je suis l'homme qui a été frappé aujourd'hui! » Il tapota légèrement sa joue et mimait d'avoir mal, bien sur en exagérant un rire.

Hermione baissa la tête et se sentait mal. « Je n'ai frappé personne depuis Drago Malefoy en troisième année. »

« Alors je devrais me sentir honoré. »

« Je suis désolée Harry. »

« Tu étais injustement provoquée. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà dit quelque chose d'aussi horrible à une femme. » Leurs regard se croisèrent pendant un moment. « Est-ce que je peux entrer? Ça sent les bûches qui brûlent dans le foyer. » Il sentit son hésitation et dit, « tu n'es pas en train d'avoir une soirée en tête à tête n'est-ce pas? »

« Comme ça? » Elle ouvrit les bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas habillée pour ça. Il fit la même chose, et ironiquement il était habillé comme elle. Elle entra et lui fit signe de la suivre en dedans. « Je ne peux pas promettre que je serai de bonne compagnie. Je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

« Un verre de champagne et je vais m'en aller. »

« Champagne? » demanda-t-elle par dessus son épaule en lui indiquant de la suivre jusqu'au salon ou la seule lumière qui y régnait provenait du foyer.

« Il doit certainement en rester une bouteille ici. »

« Je crois que Hannah m'en à donné quelques unes avant de partir. »

« Nous allons commencer avec une. Va chercher les verres pendant que je vais mettre une autre bûche au feu. »

« Nous avons aussi des douzaines de sandwiches qui reste. Canapés& Noix? »

« Juste du champagne, » dit-il alors qu'elle quittait pour la cuisine.

Quand elle revint au salon avec des flûtes à champagne et une bouteille, une douce arôme flottait dans la pièce à cause des nouvelles bûches dans le foyer. « Ou est Brandon? » demanda-t-il en tentant d'ouvrir sans succès une bouteille.

Elle lui tendit les verres. « Dans son lit et bien endormi, dieu merci! Toute l'attention qu'il a eu aujourd'hui a eu de drôle de répercussion dans sa tête. Il était un monstre. » dit-elle en soulevant les verres. « Nous buvons à quoi? »

« À l'amitié. »

Hermione tourna la tête de côté et ne comprenais pas.

« À l'amitié? » dit-il dans une voix qu'il y a plus de conviction cette fois.

« Je ne frappe que mes pires ennemis et mes meilleurs amis, » dit-elle en frappant son verre maintenant plein sur le sien.

En se promenant bras dessus bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers le sofa et se laissèrent tomber dedans en appuyant leurs pieds sur la table en plein milieu. Ils accotèrent leur tête et tentait de relaxer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

« J'ai agi en con cet après midi, » dit-il.

« Je n'étais pas très reposante non plus. » Elle tourna la tête de côté pour lui voir le visage. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. « Tu ne sais pas? »

« Non. »

« Tu étais jalouse Mione. »

« Jalouse? De cette fille là, qui n'est pas aussi stupide que je l'ai dit, mais qui est gentille? Jalouse des longues jambes qui n'en finissent plus, des gros yeux bleus et de toutes ses autres qualités? Ne sois pas ridicule. » Elle se leva, se dirigea vers le foyer, déposa son verre de champagne sur la table et prit la tige pour remuer les bûches.

« Tu ne vas pas me frapper avec ça n'est-ce pas? »

Elle se mit à rire de comment elle tenait la tige. « Actuellement je ne voulais que remuer les bûches, mais puisque tu en parles... »

Elle souleva la tige par dessus son épaule puis, n'étant plus capable, elle la remit en place. « Ok je me confesse. J'étais incapable de te regarder avec elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Lavande? »

« Rien. Absolument rien, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle retourna sur le divan et se laissa choir à côté de lui. « Je croyais que tu serais au lit avec elle en ce moment. »

Il grommela quelque chose et chercha à saisir une mèche de ses cheveux. « Problème d'initiatives. Et avec le docteur « ouvre et dit ahhh » quoi de neuf? »

Elle fit tomber sa tête sur le sofa, enlevant du même coup les doigts qui jouaient dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que c'était prononcé intentionnellement. »

« Absolument. »

Son expression changea pour quelques secondes mais revint à la normale. « Je l'ai envoyé à la maison. »

« A-t-il demandé de rester? »

« Oui, après qu'il m'ait demandé d'aller chez lui et de me faire quelque chose à souper. » Elle leva les deux bras. « Je sais, je sais. Tu n'as pas à me dire que tu m'avais avertie. On aurait dit que tu lui avais écrit un texte à me dire avant de partir. »

Sentant que c'était à son avantage, Harry changea de sujet. « Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon? »

« Les chandelles. »

« Oh. Je croyais que c'était une nouvelle sorte d'huile pour le bain. »

« Non. »

« Ce n'est pas que la tienne a besoin d'être changée. Je ne peux même plus prendre mon propre bain sans la sentir car ça me manque. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et soudain l'impact que cela causa les empêcha de parler à nouveau pour quelques secondes. Le regarder comme ça la rendait plus chaude et fluide, plus de poids sur les épaules mais en même temps tellement légère. Après un long moment elle regarda ailleurs. Il était bien trop sexy avec ses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. La brillance des cheveux faisaient en sorte qu'elle pouvait voir le feu qui dansait dans le foyer.

« Je pense que les amoureux sont rendus à prendre l'avion pour New York maintenant, » dit-elle en tentant de se brasser les idées.

« Sûrement. »

« Ils vont passer la nuit à l'hôtel Plaza et ils partiront demain pour les antilles. »

« Ça va être un très beau voyage pour eux. »

« Ma mère a toujours voulu aller dans les Antilles. »

« Charlie est l'homme parfait pour elle. »

« Parfait. »

« Il était tellement bien habillé! »

« Ma mère était superbe aussi! »

« Une vraie beauté. La cérémonie était belle. »

« Très douce et romantique. »

« C'était ce qu'ils méritaient. »

« C'est ce que je crois. »

« Mione? »

« Mmm? »

« Arrêtons de faire semblant ok? »


	11. NH11

Bonjour! Cela fut long mais c'est aussi un assez long chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, sans compter ce chapitre il en reste trois. Au menu deux survoltés!

Merci à :

Fanny Radcliffe : Juste pour toi (hum hum…) voici la réponse d'Hermione! Mais attention, elle fait encore preuve d'intelligence et voyons voir quel genre de défi elle se verra proposer! En attendant, garde ton doigt de cote pour continuer de reviewer ;)

Le papillon de nuit : Merci beaucoup voilà la suite. C'est tres flatteur.

Angel of shadow : Voilà la suite, merci du compliment ca fait toujours plaisir et pour le reste… on verra!

Le saut de l'Ange : Merci! Voilà la suite, que tu préferes ou non lolll

Stephanie : LA SUITE LA VOICI!

Joomy : Ok j'Arrete a l'instant de vous faire souffrir voici un autre chapitre!

Kika : T'as aucune idée de la passion qui peut encore survolter nos deux amis! Merci!

Iory : Facile d'écrire des sous entendus, tu te sers de ton vécu heheh

Aur : Pour savoir s'il a changé, lis bien! Et en plus, tant qu'on ne trouve pas la bonne c'est sur qu'on va passer de un a l'autre.

Dominou1769 : Merci beaucoup

Basile : heheh je sais c'est joli cette phrase ca fait pas mal cute a fin d'un chapitre et pour bien commencer le prochain

Juby : Je suis désolée mais j'aime etre cruelle a mes heures lollll

Sajuuk : Désolée d'etre inculte et de ne pas aller voir tes fanfics, j'ai pas vraiment le temps mais je te promets d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Voilà la suite de la fin du magistral chapitre précédent!

- CHAPITRE 11

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire docilement. Leurs bouches se suivirent dans un même mouvement. Ils se laissèrent choire sur le divan et ils s'échangèrent des baisers passionnés jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit au dessus d'Hermione.

« Mione, merde, » dit Harry lorsqu'il releva sa tête à cause du manque d'air. « Dis moi que tu n'as pas laissé ce gros lard te toucher autant qu'il manipule son stéthoscope. »

En laissant ses doigts parcourir ses cheveux, elle lui inclina la tête et lui donna à nouveau un autre baiser passionné, éliminant le besoin d'une réponse vocale. Quand le baiser se termina et qu'il était maintenant occupé dans son cou, elle dit, « Et toi avec Lavande? »

« Je ne lui ai pas touché. Je lui ai dit que j'expérimentait l'abstinence pour quelques temps. »

Hermione le poussa dans le fond du divan et se leva en le regardant d'une drôle de manière. Il alla vers elle et embrassa son cou à nouveau. « Je mentais bien sur. »

Ses yeux brillaient avec une nouvelle passion quand elle chercha ses lèvres à nouveau. Des petits sons de leur désir parmi leurs bouches se firent entendre et se joignaient à ceux que produisaient les bûches brûlant dans le foyer.

Elle semblait vraiment en chaleur et des gouttes de transpiration et de désir se forgeaient dans son cou. Éventuellement, elles se rendirent jusqu'à ses seins et descendirent jusqu' à sa taille et elle frissonna au contact des mains d'Harry sur sa peau.

« Mione, ce que j'ai dit cet après midi. »

« Oui? »

« C'était impardonnable. »

« Oui… »

« Mais c'était ce à quoi je pensais. » Ses mains trouvèrent les seins d'Hermione, durcis par l'envie et l'excitation. Il manipulait légèrement les mamelons par dessus le matériel de la brassière. « Je suis incapable d'oublier tout ça. Dieu seul sait combien j'ai essayé. Mais je suis incapable d'oublier comment mouillé tu étais la première fois que je t'ai touchée. »

Elle gémit doucement dans ses bras et elle faisait le même mouvement que lui avec ses hanches.

« Tu es tellement petite, » dit il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « C'était tellement bon d'être en dedans de toi. »

Il monta son chandail et se mit à embrasser sa peau juste au dessus du sternum et descendait. Sa bouche se dirigea vers ses seins, les courbes et ensuite les mamelons, qui répondirent très rapidement à l'appel.

« Harry. » dit elle en se courbant le dos.

Ses mains descendaient doucement de son dos pour se rendre jusqu'à ses fesses et sa bouche se dirigea vers le centre de son corps. Ses lèvres suçaient doucement sa peau. Sa langue laissait de grande traces rouges. Il fit une légère morsure tout près du nombril et Hermione répondit en cambrant le dos.

Les caresses étaient invitantes. Avec les yeux un peu hors de contrôle elle regardait la lumière et l'ombre que formaient le feu sur le plafond. Elle inhala doucement la vanille des chandelles, qui lui faisaient le même effet de drogue que le champagne avait produit.

Les mots de la cérémonie du mariage revint dans sa mémoire comme une cloche. Plusieurs mots comme mari et femme. Et plusieurs phrases romantiques du genre de je vivrai juste en pensant à toi.

Soudainement sa vision s'éclaircit et ses pensées firent de même.

« Harry nous ne pouvons pas. » Elle le poussa plus loin et s'enleva du divan. Il se dirigea vers elle et tenta d'ajuster à nouveau son focus sur elle.

« Quel est le problème? »

« On ne peut pas. »

« J'ai tout prévu cette fois. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la voiture. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors quoi? » Il tentait de reprendre son souffle. « Il a mal lui là en dessous. »

Elle brassait misérablement les mains. « Je sais ce que tu sens mais… mais nous ne pouvons pas être des amants. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas être des compagnons non plus, » dit il. « Nous en avons eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai vu les mains de Finnegan sur toi, j'aurais eu envie de l'étriper. »

« J'étais vraiment rude avec Lavande. »

« Alors nous sommes tous les deux fautifs. Promettons nous de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Mais là je voudrais avoir ce que nous avons commencés. »

« Tu ne vois pas? » cria-t-elle en mettant les poings sur ses tempes. « Ce soir nous sommes en train de céder à la même pression que la dernière fois. Si nous nous laissons faire ce sera extrêmement difficile cette fois, encore plus que l'autre jour. »

« Impossible, » dit-il en se remettant sur pieds. « Je vais avoir besoin d'encore plus de champagne. » Il marchait en direction d'une porte. Par dessus son épaule il dit, « Beaucoup beaucoup de champagne. »

Quand il revint, Hermione était contente de voir qu'il se tenait dans une meilleure posture mais il brandissait deux bouteilles d'une main à l'autre. « Quelle pression? »

« L'atmosphère romantique, » dit-elle, maintenant assise sur le bout complètement du divan. « Les mariages sont des conditions sentimentales et cela fait sentir tout le monde romantique. »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça. »

« Les mariages sont une combinaisons de choses romantiques, spirituelles et physiques. Ils rendent tous ceux dans la salle, même les plus hardis célibataires, complètement dingues de l'amour. »

Il but une gorgée directement de la bouteille et s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de sa manche. « Tu as raison. Mes yeux étaient plein de buées quand Charlie et Janet se sont échangés des vœux. Je me souviens de plusieurs mariages aussi. J'ai eu plusieurs bonnes occasions par la suite, je me souviens particulièrement que les prestations étaient meilleures. » Il arrêta de parler et la regarda. « Ce n'est pas que je recherche une autre aventure post mariage. »

« Merci. » Elle mit ses mains derrière sa tête accotée sur le fauteuil. « Les mariages rendent tout le monde romantiques. Combine ça avec du champagne, des chandelles qui sentent, la solitude, un foyer ce soir et c'est ce que tu as! » Elle fit une petite contraction des épaules avant d'ajouter, « C'est la même ambiance grandissante qu'à Acapulco. Nous en sommes devenus des victimes. »

« Hmmm peut être. » Le champagne se fit entendre à nouveau quand il souleva sa bouteille et la porta à sa bouche encore.

« Peut-être? »

« Viens ici Mione, » dit-il en souriant. « Je ne te mordrai pas voyons. »

« Tu étais prêt à le faire, » et même si elle avait encore peur qu'il saute sur elle, elle s'assied à ses côtés sur le divan.

Il quatre de ses doigts bien implantés sur sa bouteille et avant de la porter à sa bouche, il s'approcha de la sienne et lui frotta légèrement les lèvres avec le doigt en trop. Son autre main la prit par la taille et la força à s'approcher de lui. Sa posture était plus décisive.

« Ça m'a pris plus que des chandelles et un foyer pour me rendre comme ça Mione. »

Une sensation de chaleur extrême se fit sentir directement de ses seins. Rapidement elle l'enleva de sur elle et elle se leva en s'appuyant sur ses mains et se dirigea vers le mur où elle arrangea des photos de Brandon. « Tu as dit que tu ne voudrais pas… »

« Mordre. C'est tout ce que j'ai dit que je ne ferais pas Mione. » Il refusa de dire quoi que ce soit de plus tant qu'elle ne le regarderait pas, ce qu'elle fit éventuellement. « Nous avons un désir l'un pour l'autre. »

« L'un pour l'autre ou pour le sexe? »

« J'aurais pu en avoir avec Lavande, tu aurais pu en avoir aussi avec Seamus. »

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Exactement! Et je ne voulais pas Lavande. Je voulais toi. »

Prise dans sa propre trappe, Hermione se cramponna dans le divan. Elle baissa la tête et venait de s'avouer vaincue. « Je crois qu'il n'y a rien qui dise le contraire que nous sommes attirés sexuellement l'un avec l'autre. »

« Ça serait stupide. Aucun de nous deux ne l'est. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ce soir. Je pensais qu'on pouvait approcher le problème entre adultes responsables et non pas comme des adolescents jaloux. »

Il mit la deuxième bouteille de champagne sur la table de salon à côté de la première et regarda ses mains de plus près. « Cependant, si j'étais venu ce soir et que je t'aurais trouvé dans les bras de ce gino, toutes mes bonnes intentions d'agir comme un homme plein de bon cœur ce seraient envolées en fumée. »

« C'était de la pure torture de t'imaginer avec Lavande. » En élevant ses yeux vers son regard, elle poursuit, « Qu'allons nous faire Harry? Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça. »

« Tu peux dire ça encore, » dit-il avec admiration.

Après un moment de silence, Hermione apporta la solution la mieux adaptée, mais très cruelle dans les circonstances : « Nous pouvons cesser de nous voir pour quelques temps. »

« Les deux dernières semaines m'ont presque rendu fou! »

Elle admit, « Moi aussi. Cependant cela pourrait faire de la peine à Brandon. Tu es le seul contact masculin qu'il a au niveau de la famille. Il faudrait que j'invente quelque chose à ma mère. Elle a déjà senti que le voyage au Mexique a altéré notre amitié. »

« Une bonne femme, Janet, » il faisait craquer ses doigts en tentant de trouver des solutions à leur problème. « Faire l'amour a altéré notre amitié Mione. Ça ne sera jamais plus la même chose. Nous ne pouvons plus être amis maintenant. Nous nous le sommes prouvés. »

Elle tentait de le défier. « Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons cesser de nous voir. »

« Non, » dit-il lentement, « Nous devons le faire encore. »

Son expression changea et elle avait le teint blême avant finalement de revenir vers la colère. « Avoir une histoire d'un soir? Être une fille que tu peux avoir quand ça te plait? Non merci monsieur Potter. »

« Peux tu m'aider et m'entendre avant de grimper sur tes grands chevaux? »

Il bondit du divan et ensuite il s'approcha d'elle pour être ses pieds vis à vis les siens. Il l'entoura de ses bras tandis qu'elle était sur le pied encore du divan. Ne voyant aucun avantage elle se raidit et se mit sur ses pieds.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui peut se développer, » dit il, « mais nous devons coucher ensemble une autre fois Mione. Nous ne pouvons rien résoudre tant que ce ne sera pas fait. »

Elle roula ses yeux. « J'ai hâte d'entendre ton raisonnement. »

« Tu as dit que ce soir et au Mexique ce n'était que l'esprit romantique et que nous sommes sortis des victimes de ça. »

Elle fit un oui de la tête en se demandant où il voulait en venir avec cet argument.

« Nous devons voir si ce n'était qu'à cause de l'ambiance romantique. »

« Ça l'était. »

« Alors tu n'as rien à craindre et ça devrait même pas te déranger de le refaire. » C'était pourtant vrai. Elle regardait ses pieds. « Écoute, » dit-il en se frottant les cheveux, « admet que le sexe était vraiment mémorable. »

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers sa poitrine. Elle inclina lentement la tête.

« Ok. Et admet aussi que nous n'avons pas à être coupable pour Ron car aucune étincelle n'est arrivée entre nous deux jusqu'à ce voyage à Acapulco. Pas vrai? »

« Vrai. »

Elle se toucha instinctivement l'annulaire où il y avait encore une distinction d'une peau plus pâle à cause de l'anneau. Elle avait décidé de l'enlever depuis son retour au Mexique car elle croyait qu'elle avait triché sur Ron alors qu'elle savait que Harry avait raison.

« Bien. Tu es d'accord avec moi pour les points un et deux. » Il sourit. « Pour clarifier, je vais combiner les points trois et quatre. Si seulement l'ambiance était responsable, nous allons le savoir rapidement, et tant que nous ne le voyons pas nous serons incapable de fonctionner. Nous ne pouvons jamais être nous même toujours pris dans ce tourbillon émotionnel. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à entendre ce qu'il dit. « Cela semble presque pensé d'avance. »

« Ce l'était. Depuis six jours. »

« Six jours? Si tu y pensais depuis si longtemps pourquoi as tu emmené quelqu'un au mariage? »

« Pour voir, ce qui m'amène à un point vraiment crucial. Nous n'avons jamais joué une « game » toi et moi Mione. Et je déteste jouer de cette façon avec toi. »

« Même chose pour moi. Pour toute autre occasion je n'aurais jamais laissé Seamus me toucher. Je l'ai laissé aujourd'hui parce que je savais que cela t'affectais. Et tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, peut importe comment tout cela a sonné. J'ai seulement réussi à penser moins à ça au travail. Je devenais folle. Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. C'était vraiment surhumain pour moi de bien fonctionner pendant le mariage. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Elle respirait nerveusement en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Sa démarche sexy allait avoir un impact sur sa décision, alors elle tenta de ne pas le regarder, ou du moins ne pas regarder ses parties les plus attachantes et tenta de baser sa décision sur ce qu'il avait apporté comme argument.

« Ça serait comme une sorte d'expérience scientifique n'est-ce pas? »

« Exactement. Nous allons essayer et voir ce qui en découlera. Si ce n'est pas bon eh bien nous saurons que la fois du Mexique était justement à cause de l'ambiance romantique. »

« Et si c'est… bon? »

« Nous traverserons le pont une fois rendus. » Il tenta de s'approcher pour lui demander une réponse.

« Eh bien. » dit-elle en ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle accepterait, « Je crois que nous pourrons. »

« Ah Mione c'est correct! »

En souriant il la prit dans ses bras. Cependant elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine pour qu'il recule. « Mais pas ce soir. »

Son sourire s'effaça un peu. Ses bras longèrent son corps maintenant inerte. « Oh. Bien sur. C'est certain. Pourquoi pas? »

« Nous sommes encore sous le choc de l'après mariage. »

En tentant de ne pas trop parler, il regarda successivement les bouteilles de vin, les chandelles aromatisées, le feu devant lui et les lèvres sucrées et invitantes d'Hermione. « Je crois que tu as raison, » dit-il en serrant les dents. « Alors quand? Demain? »

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Après avoir échangés plusieurs paroles et arguments, ils fixèrent la date au prochain week end. Harry n'était pas satisfait. « C'est sept jours, » dit-il en se plaignant.

« Ce qui va encore nous laisser beaucoup de temps pour décharger de cet émotion. Autrement cela ne prouverait rien et nous en serions rendus rapidement au même point. »

Effrayé qu'elle puisse revenir en arrière il acquiesça mais insista pour l'embrasser avant de partir. Elle accepta tant bien que mal de laisser sa langue explorer sa bouche pendant qu'il tenait son corps serré contre le sien mais quand ses mains se dirigèrent vers ses seins, elle les enleva de là.

« Pas encore, » dit-elle difficilement en tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

Elle passa toute la journée du dimanche car il devrait passer la semaine dans une garderie, Janet n'étant pas disponible. Il s'en foutait, il adorait jouer avec les autres enfants.

Son calendrier au travail était complet, ce qui habituellement fait passer la journée rapidement. À la place elle sentit que sa semaine était très longue.

Mercredi elle laissa Brandon inviter un ami à venir coucher en échange que lui aille coucher chez les parents de l'ami le vendredi soir qui suivait.

Elle rougissait quand elle demandait le retour du coucher lorsqu'elle parlait au téléphone avec Ms. Hardison. En mentant elle disait qu'elle devait se reposer parce que sa semaine était très chargée. Heureusement au téléphone Ms. Hardison ne pouvait voir ses joues rosies ou encore la culpabilité se glissant dans ses yeux.

Au grand désespoir d'Harry, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils ne se voient pas avant le rendez vous officiel. Juste pour être sur qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas il l'appelait à chaque jour.

« Où allons nous le faire? »

À cause d'une grosse journée au travail elle était en train de manger son lunch à son bureau. En mettant le téléphone sur son épaule et en tentant d'éplucher une banane elle dit, « Dans un lit j'imagine? »

« Très drôle. Quel lit? »

« Un hôtel. Je paierai ma moitié. »

« Négatif, à moins que tu veuilles te retrouver avec un autre chèque en morceau. Pourquoi pas chez moi? Nous pourrions manger ici aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, » dit-elle.

« J'ai toujours su quoi faire à manger. Et en plus mon appartement est la place la plus logique. »

« La place du paradis! »

« Ça serait vraiment confortable. »

Elle pensa surtout au tapis dans le salon qui était très douillet et au grand bain en marbre dans la salle de bains, remplis d'une eau moussante parfumée. « Je crois que oui. » Elle semblait excitée et peureuse à la fois.

« Super. Je vais passer te prendre à… »

« Non je vais m'y rendre moi même. »

« Alors tu auras un moyen pour t'échapper! »

« Ma soupe se refroidit! »

« Traître. » Il cria au téléphone pendant qu'elle raccrochait. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour terminer son dîner avant que la secrétaire vienne lui annoncer que la prochaine patiente était arrivée. C'était Jenny McDougal.

« Entre. » Hermione se leva pour l'accueillir. « Comment as tu pu te sauver de Poudlard? »

« Je leur ai dit que j'avais un important rendez-vous chez le dentiste. »

« Assied toi. Comment vas-tu? » Hermione retourna à sa chaise derrière son bureau.

« Je suis malade à tous les matins. »

« On dirait que tu as perdu du poids. » Hermione aperçut les cernes noires sous ses yeux aussi. La médication aurait pu aider ses malaises du matin mais c'était la dernière chose dont Jenny se préoccupait. « Et à part de ça comment ça va? »

« Pas très bien. Mon père veut m'inscrire à des cours supplémentaires pour obtenir mes ASPICs. » Elle leva les bras et les tendit derrière sa chaise pour enlever la tension dans son dos. « Il pense à mes examens pour le futur alors que moi je pense aux alternatives de ma grossesse. »

« Alors tu n'as pas prévenu tes parents. »

« Non. Je serais morte si je le faisais. »

« Ne dis pas ça Jenny, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Je vous jure que oui, » dit-elle misérablement. « Mrs. Weasley je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. »

« As tu lu ce que je t'ai donné? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas encore quelle décision prendre? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je crois que je veux mettre le bébé en adoption, vous savez, celui où on peut voir l'enfant quelque fois. »

« L'adoption ouverte. »

« Oui. Je veux que l'enfant me connaisse, qu'il sache que je l'aime et que je ne l'ai pas laissé parce que je n'en voulais pas. Mais pour ce qui est d'avertir mes parents, je… je ne crois pas être en mesure de le faire. » Elle se mit à pleurer.

Pour le reste de la session, Hermione tenta par tous les moyens de dissiper les craintes et la désespérance de Jenny. Ce n'était pas facile. Quand elle partit Hermione était vraiment épuisée. La carte amusante et animée qu'Hedwige avait emporté pour Harry arriva quand elle eut vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir un peu.

Quand elle se rendit au bureau le jeudi matin, une douzaine de roses blanches était sur son bureau. « Du Docteur Finnegan? » demanda la secrétaire pendant qu'Hermione ouvrait sa petite carte.

« Non, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « De quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ça doit être amusant d'avoir autant d'hommes autour de soi. »

Après que la secrétaire eut amené des dossiers dans son bureau, Hermione relut la carte à nouveau. « Les roses sont rouges, violettes et bleues; nous étions amis, nous le sommes encore, et c'est ce qui fait que c'est encore mieux. »

Elle était en train de rire quand Seamus arriva dans son bureau avec une fraîche odeur. Son sourire facile et grand se dissipa à la vue du vase avec les fleurs. « Des roses. »

« Hmmm… » Elle mit la carte dans son petit manteau.

« Une fête? »

« Pas d'occasion spéciale. »

« De quelqu'un que je devrais savoir? »

Elle jouait un peu des pieds et ensuite elle leva la tête. « Peut-être que tu devrais Seamus. Elle sont de quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Il est… »

« Il? »

« C'est ça. Il est important pour moi depuis très longtemps. Mais même s'il ne l'était pas, » dit-elle en faisant une pause pour respirer, « ça ne ferait aucune différence. »

« À quoi? »

« À nous. »

Un grand sourire lui apparut sur le visage. « Je vois. »

« Non, tu crois que tu le sais. Ce que je te dis Seamus, c'est que toi et moi nous avons été au plus loin de ce que nous serons capable. Il n'y a juste rien à recevoir de moi. J'espère que tu comprends. »

Il ne comprenait pas. C'était impossible pour lui de concéder qu'elle préférait un autre homme, ou peut-être aucun, à lui. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il avait perdu sa chance avec elle, mais c'était le dommage fait à son égo et à toutes ses tentatives qui n'auront jamais portées fruit. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté de lui demander de quitter son bureau.

Par la suite, le reste de la journée passa normalement. Avant de partir pour la maison en après midi, elle prit une des roses pour l'emmener avec elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle prit sa clé pour débarrer la porte du bureau des Potter, Weasley et Weasley. Harry et Percy avait tous deux refusés de lui enlever la clé quand Ron mourra. Puisqu'elle avait encore des droits sur la sécurité de l'édifice, ils voulaient qu'elle se sente libre de venir quand elle le voudrait. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle utilisait cette liberté.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, le bureau était vide. Percy était rarement présent ici; il chassait les mauvais sorciers dans les champs de batailles, ce qui le faisait voyager pour des mois entiers. La plume de Ms. Portnoy était sur le bureau bien placée sur le cahier et la lampe éteinte. Hermione passa dans plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver au bureau d'Harry, qui avait laissé sa porte débarrée.

Se sentant espiègle, elle passa doucement sur la carpette en face de son bureau et elle laissa la rose ainsi que son petit mot de remerciement qu'elle avait écrit en vitesse dans le stationnement.

« Bouh! »

Elle se sentit effrayée et elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il était dans l'embrasure de la porte, les deux mains sur la taille et le gros sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu m'as fait peur! »

« Que fais-tu dans mon bureau? »

« Où est Ms. Portnoy? »

« Partie pour la journée. Je m'en allais moi aussi. »

Leurs sourires mutuels indiqua combien ils étaient contents de se voir l'un et l'autre. Il baissa sa baguette et pour quelques instants il maudissait l'espace qui les séparait.

« Je, euh, suis venue te remercier pour les roses. Elles étaient tellement belles qu'elles se devaient d'être partagées. »

Il se rendit à son bureau, prit la rose, l'enroula autour de son doigt pendant qu'il lisait à haute voix la carte qu'elle lui avait laissée. « Tu es pas un poète. » Il eut un petit rictus et ensuite plongea ses yeux rieurs et heureux aux siens. « C'était terrible hein? »

« La pire chose que j'ai lue. Mais j'en apprécie le sentiment. »

Encore une fois ils se perdirent dans un épisode plus ou moins long de sourires destinés l'un à l'autre. Hermione fut la première qui brisa ce moment. « Eh bien c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venue. Si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je vais être en retard pour aller prendre Brandon. »

« Attend une seconde et je vais descendre avec toi. »

Il barra la porte de son bureau et ils quittèrent l'endroit. Sur le chemin du retour, ils parlèrent d'à peu près n'importe quoi sans conséquence- la température, leur travail, et la semaine de Brandon à la garderie- mais tous les deux étaient conscients de la main de Harry dans le bas du dos d'Hermione.

Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de tenir son blouson sur son épaule, utilisant son doigt comme un crochet.

Il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux bondissaient sur ses épaules.

Ses joues commençaient à prendre une belle couleur à la fin de la clarté du jour.

Ses hanches faisaient un mouvement sensuel à l'intérieur de sa petite jupe à mesure qu'elle marchait.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et se dirigea dans un des coins. Il occupait le coin opposé à elle, une main qui tenait encore son blouson, l'autre qui tenait fermement la barre de métal à l'intérieur.

Ils ne se sont pas quittés des yeux durant toute la descente. Aucun autre passager n'entra dans l'ascenseur. Juste avant d'atteindre le niveau du garage, Harry laissa tomber son blouson sur le sol, se dirigea vers le bouton d'urgence rouge et le pressa fortement.

L'arrêt soudain de la descente mit Hermione en panique. Elle respirait fortement et mit ses mains sur la barre. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle prit pour reprendre position, Harry l'avait entraîné sans issue dans un coin. Ses bras entourèrent sa taille, la tenant fermement contre lui, et sa bouche était maintenant sur la sienne.

La soudaine légèreté qu'elle ressentit n'avait rien à voir avec l'arrêt de l'ascenseur, mais plutôt se fondait avec un grand et profond désir qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir satisfaire et toucher terre lui importait peu. Son odeur délicieuse tournait autour d'elle, la désorientant et en lui enlevant peu à peu sa raison.

Chacun des baisers était encore plus ardents que le précédent. Chacun des gestes allait directement avec l'autre. Harry mit ses mains dans son jacket et tentait de défaire les boutons de sa blouse. Il tassa légèrement la blouse et se vit révéler ses seins, tremblants et pointant vers le haut de la brassière.

« Je suis en train de devenir fou, » dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il baisait chaque partie de sa poitrine et que ses doigts jouaient avec ses mamelons.

Hermione mit sa main sur la joue de Harry et tenta de ramener sa tête vers sa bouche pour la sentir sur la sienne. Elle aussi était en train de devenir folle.

« J'ai tellement faim juste pour te goûter, » gémissa-t-il alors qu'il tentait avec ses mains d'entrer dans sa jupe.

« Fais-le. »

« Te goûter? Te sucer? Te faire du bien? Quoi mon amour? Dis moi… »

« Tout ça. »

Ses caresses lui laissait le goût, sa peau en feu, son corps en manque, sa tête en demande.

Cela a pris plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que l'impatience des gens qui voulaient prendre l'ascenseur se faisait sentir alors qu'ils entendaient l'alarme s'élever dans les airs.

Harry la repoussa et revint à elle en lui reboutonnant les boutons au hasard, pas dans les bons trous. Sa figure montrait la grande passion; Hermione savait que la sienne devait montrer la même chose. Elle pouvait sentir son sang couler chaudement dans ses veines.

« Prête? » dit-il en la regardant.

Elle fit un oui de la tête en remettant ses cheveux en place car il lui avait mit les mais dans ses cheveux. Il remit l'ascenseur en marche. Heureusement personne ne les attendaient dans le garage. Il sortirent et marchèrent en direction de leur auto.

Il prit sa clé car elle avait la main qui bougeait trop nerveusement et débarra sa porte d'auto. Elle se glissa derrière le volant. Il lui donna les clés par la porte encore ouverte et il s'approcha d'elle en lui donnant un bref baiser.

« Demain soir Mione. »

« Demain soir Harry. »


	12. NH12

Bonjour! J'ai été plus rapide cette fois ci, voilà le 12e chapitre de cette fiction, au menu, tout le monde l'attend, la fameuse soirée… A vous de découvrir le reste ;)

Merci a vous tous qui reviewez :)

Athenais : Merci! Les liaisons dangereuses, avec 2 seules personnes heureusement assez aveugles en plus!

Le Saut de l'Ange : Voilà la suite encore… merci beaucoup et de la drôle de romance cette fois ci.

Bartiméus : C'est correct je te pardonne merci ;)

Joomy : Ca peut t'arriver n'importe quand…

Fanny Radcliffe : Ils l'ont remis en marche sinon l'urgence aurait été énorme non? Imagine toi la dedans avec un gars et des ambulanciers et pompiers arrivent… oups! Et fais attention a ton doigt.

Stephanie : desolee d'etre aussi longue! Voilà la suite.

MissEmmyWatson : Merci beaucoup c'est flatteur.

Sajuuk : Que de questions! Les réponses suivront j'espere, et tu as raison, c'est moins action que je ne le pensais… merci!

Angel of Shadow : Des réponses à ta question ici dans ce chapitre hehehe

Juby : Désolée de la pauvre longueur du texte, mais c'est ça qui est ça :) merci

--------

Chapitre 12

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Tu es fantastiques… wow! »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Harry étendit la main et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens pour la faire passer la porte d'entrée. Il la laissa passer devant lui et la regarda un peu mieux. « Tu es magnifique. »

Elle baissa modestement les yeux, en se disant que les efforts qu'elle avait fait l'aidait beaucoup. Au salon de beauté elle avait fait faire ses ongles. Elle s'était même fait faire une pédicure et elle avait pris soin de se faire épiler les jambes.

Se sentant quelque peu coupable envers lui, elle avait emmené Brandon manger de la pizza dans son restaurant favori ou il pouvait voir le chef faire voler la pizza par la grande vitre. Ensuite elle l' avait laissé à la maison de son ami.

Son bain moussant avait été long et reposant. Elle avait prit des précautions pour son maquillage. Sa nouvelle robe avait été à nouveau une folle dépense, mais elle justifia que le gros prix qu'elle avait mis compensait pour toutes les fois ou elle n'avait rien acheté pour l'aider. Le joli matériel noir lui allait à merveille. Le collet en V lui était provoquant mais juste assez pour garder un peu de respect et de douceur.

« Tu es presque trop parfaite pour toucher, » dit-il, « presque. »

Il s'avança pour lui donner un baiser. Hermione anticipa et se mit la tête sur un côté. Malheureusement il se tourna du même côté qu'elle et au lieu du baiser ils se cognèrent le nez. Ils se tournèrent en même temps et à nouveau ils se cognèrent le nez.

« Vas à ta droite et j'irai à ma droite ok?, » dit-il en riant doucement.

« Ok. »

Le baiser était tendre et romantique.

« Tu es prête pour une bonne marguarita? » dit-il en recollant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Des souvenirs d'Acapulco? »

« Je fais du mieux que tu peux pour que tu sois à l'aise. »

Il l'emmena dans le salon, il la fit s'asseoir sur le sofa et il disparu dans la cuisine. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour tenter de la séduire. Du Mozart jouait à profusion dans la pièce. Les lampes disposées de cette manière contribuaient à former un éclairage sensuel et romantique. La table à dîner était recouverte d'une belle nappe jaune et bleue et le centre de table était magnifique, des oiseaux et des bougies.

« Merde! »

« Harry? »

« Ça ne sera pas long. »

Curieuse du délai et de l'exaspération qu'il avait eu, elle quitta le sofa et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, ou il était en train de maudire un gadget électronique. Ça avait l'air d'un instrument de torture fabriqué par un dentiste plus ou moins dérangé, ou peut être encore à un vibrateur personnel pour une drôle de personne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » dit-elle en regardant étrangement l'objet.

« Je l'ai acheté l'autre jour. C'est un mélangeur manuel mais je suis incapable de le faire marcher. » Il fit encore une fois quelques essais mais tout cela ne servit à rien.

« As-tu lu les instructions? »

« Non. Ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça. »

« Ou sont-elles? »

« Je les ai laissés dans la boîte. »

Elle se mordit la langue au lieu de dire combien c'était imbécile d'avoir fait ça et s'empêcha de sortir sa baguette pour faire des boissons elle même. Il fit exactement comme la plupart des hommes aurait réagit, il se sentit tellement frustré qu'il commença à frapper dessus.

« Je ne crois pas que ça va aider Harry. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un simple mélangeur régulier? »

« Je l'ai emmené au bureau quand j'ai rapporté celui ci à la maison. »

« J'aime mes marguaritas comme ça de toute façon, » dit-elle rapidement.

« Pour vrai? »

« Oui. Sans farces. »

Finalement ils utilisèrent des cuillères pour boire, enfin manger, leur marguaritas dans leurs verres. Harry mit finalement son popcycle pour adulte de côté et se versa un verre de scotch et d'eau en continuant de maudire son mélangeur.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance Harry. »

« Je voulais seulement que tout soit parfait. »

À cet instant ils ne savaient pas que l'épisode des marguaritas représenterait leur point fort de la soirée.

Harry tentait désespérément de couper son steak mais sans grande réussite. « J'ai vraiment payé cher pour ces steaks. Pas que la dépense me dérange. Je pensais seulement qu'ils allaient être mangeables. »

« Es-tu sur que tout ce qu'il t'as dit de faire était de les faire réchauffer? »

Il lui avait dit précédemment qu'il les avait achetés dans un des restaurants les plus classe de la ville. Hermione avala la bouchée qu'elle mastiquait depuis déjà tellement longtemps que ses joues étaient épuisées. La viande était encore comme un vieux soulier et cela n'avait pas beaucoup de goût.

« J'ai eu les instructions du chef directement. Il m'a promit qu'ils allaient être les meilleurs. » Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts, imitant le chef français qui lui a non seulement vendu les steaks mais le reste du repas.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment faim de toute façon, » dit-elle en mentant.

Elle s'était cédulée des rendez-vous pendant son lunch alors elle aurait la conscience tranquille en partant tôt pour aller à son rendez-vous chez la coiffeuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu d'aucun morceau de la pizza de Brandon et elle n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de s'arrêter pour manger un petit quelque chose.

Si Harry n'avait pas eu l'air si exaspéré à cause des boissons et ensuite de la viande, elle aurait suggéré qu'ils se fassent des sandwiches avec ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Cela semblait plus prudent de l'accompagner et de pas manger vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Je suis désolé pour les steaks, » dit-il en reposant sa serviette de table.

« C'est correct. Buvons donc notre vin. Oh non! »

En tenant bien la bouteille, elle s'était accroché dans le bas de chaise et la chaise sembla tomber. Ses bras balancèrent par en arrière et elle accrocha une statue orientale qui tomba à la renverse. Elle perdit l'équilibre et elle tomba elle aussi, avec les deux verres de vin qu'elle tenait. Heureusement les verres ne cassèrent pas. Cependant le rouge du vin allait être préservé dans la jolie moquette par terre.

Hermione se dépêcha d'aller voir plus près. « Oh Harry non! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça. Donne moi une serviette et vite. »

Elle tentait à présent de frotter mais sans succès. « Qu'est-ce qui est bon avec le vin? »

« Du fromage, » dit-il en regardant le plafond.

« Je voulais dire pour le faire partir. De la liqueur? Du vinaigre? De l'eau froide? Peut-être que si j'utilisais un sort de nettoyage je… »

« Oublie ça Mione. » Il se pencha pour ramasser sa main et la remettre sur pieds. « Je suis sûr que quelqu'un peut m'arranger ça. Un bon nettoyeur. Probablement, enfin j'espère. »

« Harry je voudrais tellement mourir, » dit-elle en tentant de s'accrocher à son regard. Il avait laissé tomber une femme parce qu'elle jetait ses papiers dans la cuve de toilette. Elle venait de lui faire perdre une moquette. « Je me souviens de quand tu as acheté cette moquette. Tu en étais tellement fier. »

« Hmmm. Je l'étais encore. Suis, » dit-il corrigeant, « je suis. »

« Ohh. » Elle se faisait aller les mains, impuissante.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui donna des baisers dans le cou, s'en approchant d'avantage. « Oublie cette satané moquette Mione. Ce n'est pas aussi important que le fait que tu es là et qu'on va encore faire l'amour. »

Elle se sépara de lui quelque instants et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les mains jouant dans ses mèches de cheveux. « Promis? »

Il l'embrassa plus passionnément. « Promis. »

En joignant leur mains à nouveau, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Hermione approcha avec nervosité. Elle l'avait souvent niaisé car cette chambre paraissait si sexy. Un tapis en peau de zèbre était sur le plancher. La douillette du lit était noire, l'éclairage était totalement romantique et l'atmosphère aussi. Il avait déjà retiré la douillette pour révéler ce qui semblait être des kilomètres de satin pâle.

Son cœur commençait à hennir comme un cheval fou. Elle savait que cette chambre avait donné lieu à plusieurs ébats amoureux auparavant. Elle voulait être différente de toute les autres. Elle voulait que cette nuit reste dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

Comme ce qui arrive beaucoup de ces temps ci, elle reçut plus de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Il la tourna pour lui faire face. Après lui avoir donné beaucoup de léger baisers sur les lèvres, il joua avec elles avec sa bouche, et ensuite il s'amusait à entrer et sortir sa langue de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui agrippe les épaules et qu'elle le serre encore plus fort contre elle.

« Je voudrais tant te déshabiller Mione. » Dit-il tendrement alors qu'il avait la bouche dans ses cheveux puis recula pour voir sa réaction.

Elle s'humecta légèrement les lèvres, lui sourit nerveusement et fit un léger oui de la tête. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et lui enleva ses souliers, un geste qui dura une éternité selon Hermione mais qui était très romantique et il lui frotta les pieds lentement.

En se levant, il l'entoura de ses bras, cherchant la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il tentait de l'ouvrir mais en vain. Il avait vraiment les mains pleins de pouces. « Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, » dit-elle en lui enlevant les mains.

Ou au moins elle tenta juste de les enlever de là. Le bracelet de sa montre se prit dans le tissu de la robe. « Attend un peu je suis pris, » dit-il quand il sentit de la douleur. « Retournes toi. »

Elle fit passer son bras par dessus elle et pivota. Il réussit enfin à libérer le bracelet de la montre et défit la fermeture éclair. Avec la grippe qu'il avait, la robe glissa de son corps et se retrouva par terre, mais l'atmosphère s'en trouvait changée et le niveau de sensualité était maintenant dilué.

« Je ne crois pas que cela a fait beaucoup de dommages, » dit-il en se débarrassant du bout de la robe qui était un peu déchirée.

Hermione s'enleva du tas que cela faisait par terre et regardait presque avec regret la longue et chère robe qu'elle venait de s'acheter. « Non, pas tant que ça. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il se débarrassa de son chandail bleu marin et le lança sur une chaise. Hermione, tentant de retrouver l'atmosphère romantique, l'aida à faire passer le col roulé blanc qu'il portait en dessous. À demi nu, il lui fit face, prit ses mains et les embrassa, et ensuite les fit retomber sur son cœur.

« Tu es tellement belle Mione. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Je te veux. »

« Je te veux moi aussi. Tant que ça fait mal. »

Il aimait ça. Il faisait de drôles de bruits. « Tu as mal? Où? Là? » Il mit une de ses mains sur un de ses seins, qui était encore dans sa brassière en satin noire. « Là? » Il mit son pouce sur son mamelon qui répondit instantanément. « Là? » Son autre main se dirigea tranquillement plus bas, dans son slip, en pressant d'abord son ventre puis descendit jusqu'à son plexus solaire. « Là? »

Son doigt fit des mouvements qui la laissa pas indifférente, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. « Ça me rend malade. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et il l'emmena dans le lit. Après l'avoir déposé sur le tas de couverture, il la laissa quelques instants, juste assez pour se déshabiller. Il était tellement beau, tellement bien fait, bien bronzé. Nu et son membre bien élevé, il s'approcha d'elle presque en rampant. Ils se rencontrèrent pour échanger un baiser tellement passionné que la température monta.

En se mettant à genoux, Harry mit sa main sur la ceinture du slip et réussit à lui enlever. Ses longues jambes, rasées, et sa région interdite bien fraîche aussi le laissèrent bouche bée.

Avec un murmure de désir et de l'excitation dans sa voix, il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. « Touche moi Mione. »

Elle faisait tout doucement, et en un air de défi, elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine, testant ainsi la douceur et la subtilité de cette poitrine bien musclée. Il se cambra de plaisir quand il la vit approcher de ses mamelons et ensuite jouer doucement avec eux.

« Touche moi. Plus bas encore. »

Sa main, qui avait l'air tellement fragile comparé à son lourd torse, allait doucement de ses muscles pectoraux au nombril, ensuite en descendant elle mit sa main sur son poil juste au dessus de son membre. Timidement elle monta légèrement sur son membre avant de le prendre enfin dans sa main.

Harry se sentit au paradis et gémit.

Hermione cria de peur.

Le téléphone sonna.

Harry se figea, la figure complètement pâle.

« Oh merde. » cria-t-elle en lui offrant sa main pour se relever. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Harry? Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ma… ma jambe. » Il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, roulant sur le côté pour être plus confortable, et se mit une des oreillers dans la figure en criant dedans.

« Ta jambe? »

« Mon aine. Merde. Une grosse crampe. Ahhh ça fait tellement mal. »

En tentant de souffrir à sa place sans résultats, elle grimaça et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le téléphone en était à sa quatrième sortie. Mal d'avoir entendue qu'elle avait causé autant de douleur à Harry, elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre le téléphone. « Bonjour, bienvenu à la résidence de Mr. Potter. »

« Est-ce que c'est Ms. Weasley. »

Elle n'avait certainement pas pensé recevoir un téléphone pour elle. « Oui? »

« Ici le service des téléphones pour le travail. Vous nous avez laissé ce numéro en cas d'urgence. »

« C'est ça. Quel est le problème? »

« Ça va un peu mieux maintenant, » dit Harry entre ses dents alors qu'il tentait d'étirer le muscle.

« La police a appelé et… »

« La police! » cria Hermione. « Est-ce que c'est Brandon? » Est-ce que quelque chose lui est arrivé? Ou ma mère? »

« Je ne crois pas. L'aurore O'Malley n'a rien dit en ce qui concerne votre famille. »

« Aurore O'Malley? »

« Oui. Il nous a laissé un numéro et nous a demandé de vous appeler et de vous le donner le plus vite possible. »

Hermione sortit du lit et ouvrit et chercha un crayon et un papier pour pouvoir noter le numéro. « Ok vous pouvez y aller. » Elle écrit le numéro qu'elle reçut sur une page d'un petit carnet noir avec le nom de Jessica Adams dessus.

« Merci beaucoup. » Elle raccrocha et aussitôt commença à composer le numéro.

« Qui est-ce que c'était? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? » Harry était toujours en train de se masser l'aine mais la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Mon service. Un aurore essaie de m'appeler.

« Un aurore? Où est il? »

« Je ne sais pas. Allo? » Son interlocuteur avait répondu au premier coup de sonnerie. « Est-ce que c'est l'aurore O'Malley? Ici Hermione Weasley. »

« Ms. Weasley, » cria-t-il au milieu de la querelle qui semblait avoir lieu autour. « Merci de retourner mon appel. Je suis à la maison des MacDougals. »

« Où ça? Qui? »

« La maison des MacDougals. Ici pas trop loin à Notting Hill. Peu importe, leur fille Jenny s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir. »

Hermione mit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle était tellement contente que dans un sens cela ne concernait ni Brandon ni Janet mais elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir reconnu immédiatement qui était les MacDougals et qui était leur fille Jenny.

« Est-ce que Jenny va bien? »

« De ce que nous savons oui mais elle a l'air perturbée. J'ai trouvé votre carte dans ses affaires et j'ai cru que peut-être vous pourriez nous aider. »

« Vous dites qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre? »

« C'est ça. Ses parents tentent de la faire sortir, ou au moins qu'un des deux puisse aller lui parler, mais elle refuse d'enlever le sort qu'elle a jeté pour s'enfermer. » Il baissa sa voix. « J'ai peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'exagéré. Vous comprenez? »

L'anxiété prit une place de plus en plus grande dans son estomac. « Oui je comprends. Quelle est l'adresse et où je pourrais transplaner le plus près possible? »

Après avoir noté l'adresse par dessus celle justement de Jessica Adams, elle raccrocha et se mit à la recherche de sa robe dans la chambre. Harry, ayant senti l'urgence de la situation, avait déjà mis ses pantalons et ses souliers, étant en train de mettre son chandail.

« Une des filles qui a rendez vous avec moi est dans le trouble, » lui dit-elle. « Je dois aller la voir. »

« Je vais y aller avec toi. »

Ses mains très occupées tombèrent de chaque côté alors qu'elle le regarda, sachant à cet instant précis qu'elle l'aimait.

Il n'avait pas posé aucune question. Il ne l'avait pas bombardé de demandes d'explications. Il ne s'était pas montré surhumain pour offrir son aide. Il n'avait pas tenté non plus de l'obstiner. Il ne s'était pas plaint de son sort et de ce qui arrivait avec lui.

Le même jour où Ron fut déclaré mort sur la scène d'un terrible accident, Harry était là, en offrant son support inconditionnel. Il lui offrait lui-même.

Doucement, très tôt mais certainement, souhaitant qu'elle aurait du temps pour lui en dire plus, elle lui dit tout simplement, « Merci Harry. »


	13. NH13

Bonjour! Joyeux Noel en retard… Et maintenant nous savons combien de temps nous devrons attendre… pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais, le tome 6 arrive dans quelques mois enfin!!!!! Je commençais presque à désespérer…

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, j'apprécie fortement vos reviews, merci du fond du cœur!

Le Saut de l'Ange : Oui c'était ça… pour ce qui est de Jenny, c'est terminé, on en entendra plus parler… mais oui la soirée fut mouvementée!

Joomy : Merci beaucoup, l'ambiance est encore une fois assez sexy dans ce chapitre.

Herm'021 : Voilà la suite merci!

Fanny Radcliffe : Préserve ton doigt, ça achève! Et le prochain chapitre va venir encore plus vite! ET non je ne suis pas sadique mais… peut-être que j'aime ça mettre le suspense? Héhé…

Bartiméus : Non ils ne sont pas vraiment chanceux, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… Joli dicton qui pourrait être vrai dans cette fanfic pas vrai?

Stephanie : Merci beaucoup, ça arrive tellement souvent mais on préfère oublier ces moments là hein?

Athenais : La réponse, il ne reste que deux chapitres, celui ci et un autre qui va venir rapidement. Merci

Juby : C'est parfois dans les occasions simples qu'arrivent les meilleurs moments ;) oups je viens de dévoiler un punch je pense!

Sur ce, bon 13e chapitre!

Kermittounette

-S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

Ils sont arrivés à la maison d'Hermione un peu après minuit. Harry n'avait pas demandé s'il pouvait la suivre à l'intérieur, il n'a fait qu'entrer. Hermione n'a même pas pensé à le questionner. Il était celui qui avait barré la porte et mis les lumières en marche quand ils furent entrés.

« As-tu aussi faim que moi? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Qu'as tu ici? »

« Je vais regarder. »

Ils se firent des sandwiches grillés au jambon et au fromage. « Meilleur que les steaks au caoutchouc, » dit-il en un élan de frustration en mangeant sa deuxième bouchée de son sandwich.

« J'avais presque oublié la première partie de la soirée. »

« C'est bon. C'était facilement oubliable. » Ils se regardèrent et l'espace d'un instant ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. « C'était un désastre. » cria-t-il en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

« J'ai ruiné ta moquette, » dit-elle.

« J'ai ruiné ta robe. »

« Ta moquette coûte beaucoup plus. Mais c'était un dommage minimal comparé à ce que je t'ai fait sur ta… Quand tu as crié comme ça j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque! Je croyais que je venais de te castrer à cet instant! »

Avec une serviette de table il essuya une larme qu'il avait eu précédemment en riant. « À ce moment là je ne pensais même pas à ce que tu pouvais imaginer. Tu pensais… » Il fut prit d'un autre fou rire qui l'empêcha presque de respirer.

« Pauvre Mione. J'aurais du t'avertir. Quelque fois ces crampes viennent durant la soirée, souvent quand j'ai oublié de me préparer avant de m'entraîner. Mais c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait avec une femme dans mon lit. »

« J'aurais pu très bien survivre sans avoir cet honneur merci. »

Quand son rire cessa enfin, il s'étira de l'autre côté de la table et prit sa main. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

« Tu as été fabuleuse Mione. Vraiment superbe. » Elle le regarda avec de drôles de yeux car elle ne comprenait pas. Il clarifia sa phrase. « La façon dont tu as réglé la situation chez les MacDougals. Tu as vraiment mon admiration et mon respect. »

Elle laissa aller un très long soupir. Le rire qu'elle a pu avoir quelques instants plus tôt a vraiment aidé à enlever la tension qu'elle avait ressentie avec l'incident. Maintenant que Harry lui rafraîchissait la mémoire, une boule dans sa gorge se forma.

« Je suis contente que tu le penses Harry, mais ce que j'ai fait ne mérite rien de spécial. Je tremblais de partout, effrayée que je pourrais rendre la situation encore pire. »

« Non, » dit-il en secouant la tête, « tu as été parfaite surtout quand est venu le temps d'entrer la voir. »

« Je dois te remercier pour ça, » dit-elle pour lui rappeler.

Quand ils furent arrivés, la scène qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux chez les McDougals était encore pire que celle qu'elle avait imaginée. Des voisins curieux étaient sortis et tentaient d'en savoir plus en se bousculant sur le trottoir. Beaucoup d'aurores avaient été dépêchés sur les lieux pour assurer la sécurité, et ils apprirent plus tard que Jenny s'était enfermé. Elle disait au travers de la porte à Hermione qu'elle était désespérée et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle, elle criait pour de l'aide.

Monsieur et Madame McDougal semblaient plus concernés par l'attention négative qu'ils avaient crées pour les voisins que de leur propre fille.

Quand Hermione fut conduit en haut des escaliers et introduite à l'aurore O'Malley, Mr. McDougal avait demandé qui elle était et pour qui elle se prenait d'intervenir comme ça dans la vie privée des gens.

« Je l'ai appelé, » dit l'aurore.

« Pourquoi? »

« J'aide votre fille avec quelques problèmes qu'elle à présentement Mr. McDougal. » Sa voix était calme, Mais elle était très curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait à cet instant derrière la porte barrée de la jeune femme.

Dans une voix très irritante, il dit, « Si ma fille avait un problème dans quel ordre qu'il soit, elle serait venue me voir ou voir sa mère. »

« Vraiment pas. »

« Maintenant, regardez bien ma ptite dame. »

« Non, VOUS allez regarder… »

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry apparut, prenant le bras de M. McDougal et l'attirant vers lui, et lui dit d'une seule traite que Hermione allait essayer de parler à Jenny pour qu'elle ouvre la porte, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« C'est pourquoi elle est venue et c'est ce qu'elle va faire alors enlevez vous de son chemin. »

Plusieurs aurores, oncluant l'aurore O'Malley, semblaient soulagés de voir l'intervention de Harry qui tombait pire car le bonhomme semblait en intimider plus d'un. L'aurore O'Malley approuva avec un signe de tête le geste d'autorité que Harry venait de poser. En étant autant réprimandé, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se tasser et de laisser la voie libre pour Hermione de grimper près de la porte.

« Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il t'adressait la parole, » dit Harry qui se levait de table et se dirigea vers le frigo pour y prendre le carton de lait.

« Tu avais du feu dans les yeux. »

« Je souhaite maintenant l'avoir frappé. »

« Je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas fait car tu aurais du répondre à plusieurs questions. Mais merci d'être venu à ma rescousse. »

« Eh bien, » dit-il. « Si quelqu'un avait besoin d'être sauvé c'était McDougal. Je croyais que tu allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce toi même. »

Il remplit son verre de lait à nouveau en même temps que le sien. « Je n'espère pas que tu vas parler avec moi du problème de Jenny, Mione, mais tout ce que tu lui as dit a fait fonctionner les choses. Elle avait l'air parfaitement calme quand elle est sortie et qu'elle a dit à cet affreux bonhomme et à sa mère qu'elle était enceinte de dix semaines. »

Hermione prit le verre de lait dans sa main. « Quand elle m'a laissé entrer la première chose que j'ai remarqué fut la bouteille de potion contenant un sommeil profond sans rêves sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'en avait pas pris mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait faire du chantage avec ses parents par rapport au bébé et à la potion. » Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle portait le verre à sa bouche.

« Alors tu as vraiment prévenu un désastre. »

« Jenny l'a empêché elle seule. »

« Mais elle aurait pu laisser libre cours à son instinct si tu n'avais pas été là pour mettre les choses en perspectives pour elle. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en foutait si elle vivait ou mourrait. Elle voulait seulement ne pas détruire son bébé. » Alors qu'elle releva la tête en sa direction, les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. « Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une raison pour se suicider mais je lui ai dit que sa vie allait valoir la peine peut importe si elle suit ce que ses parents veulent d'elle ou non. »

Voyant qu'elle avait de la peine, Harry tenta encore de prendre sa main, la fit lever de sa chaise, lui fit faire le tour de la table et l'assied sur elle. Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule et se cramponnait à lui alors que ses mains glissèrent autour d'elle.

« Je ne veux même pas entendre de ta bouche que tu es une mauvaise conseillère. » Sa voix semblait ferme mais quand il touchait ses cheveux il était doux, tout comme lorsqu'il embrassa son épaule doucement. « Ce soir tu as prouvé autre chose. Tu fais une grosse différence dans la vie de ces jeunes sorcières troublées. Comme je t'ai dit plutôt, tu étais fabuleuse. »

« Je ne suis pas si fabuleuse Harry, » dit-elle. « Les problèmes de Jenny étaient vraiment des cas de vie ou de mort. Les miens sont superficiels comparés aux leurs. Il y a à peine quelques semaines j'ai souhaité des changements, des choses qui allait brasser dans ma vie. Ce soir j'ai vraiment vu comment cela marchait quand ça brasse et ce n'était pas rose. Cela ne me surprend pas de voir comment ma mère me traitait. Nous pouvons devenir tellement égoïste. »

« Ne sois pas si dure avec toi même. Nous devenons tous égoïstes quand il s'agit d'un peu d'attention et d'amour Mione. »

« C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait Jenny n'est-ce pas? De l'amour? »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais aussi, de l'amour, » elle murmurait ces derniers mots pour elle même. Ce qui manquait à sa vie c'était ça, de l'amour, un bouton qu'elle avait pesé pour tout fermer cela après que son mari le lui ait donné. Et elle est restée tellement déçue quand elle a vu qu'elle devrait tout recommencer pour reconstruire à nouveau.

« Eh bien j'en ai beaucoup d'amour, » dit-elle avec plus de convictions qu'elle en avait en réalité. « De ma mère, de Brandon. » Elle s'assied droite et continue. « Et j'ai le meilleur ami que tout le monde voudrait avoir. »

« Oui et n'oublie pas que tu m'as aussi. »

« Tu es tellement idiot. » Elle laissa tomber la tête et il la rattrapa derrière. Il se leva, la portant dans ses bras. « Où allons nous? »

« Au lit. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton meilleur état. »

« Merci! »

« Si ton meilleur ami ne te dis même pas les vraies affaires, qui le fera? »

« Je suis brûlée, » avoua-t-elle.

« Va te changer, » dit-il quand il la déposa sur son lit. « Je vais défaire les couvertures pendant ce temps. »

Elle laissa ses vêtements dans un coin tout au fond de la toilette et mit un long tee shirt au dessus de sa tête. Elle se démaquilla.

« Tu peux monter. » Il leva les couvertures pour elle et elle s'y glissa confortablement. Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et la lumière se ferma. Quelques secondes plus tard, le matelas vibra sous son poids à lui.

« Harry? »

« Hmmm? » Il la prit dans ses bras et la colla sur sa poitrine en massant son dos.

« J'avais tellement peur, » dit-elle, déchirée.

« Shh, shh, je sais. Mais tu t'en es sortie comme une pro et tout le monde est sain et sauf. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

« Je veux dire que je t'aime vraiment. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi Mione. »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment le bon sens. Elle ne parlait pas de l'amour dans l'amitié et il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Mais elle trouvait cela tellement relaxant dans ses bras que ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba endormi avant d'offrir ses arguments.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant, il était en train de mordiller doucement son oreille. « Harry? »

« C'était mieux. »

En gardant les yeux fermés elle sourit. Le son de sa voix, tellement basse et tellement précieuse la fit rendre tellement heureuse à cet instant. « Il est quelle heure? »

« Est-ce que c'est important? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Retournes toi. Je suis un peu tanné de te voir de dos. »

Elle se tourna sur le dos. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa figure souriante était juste à quelques pouces de la sienne. Il n'était pas fraîchement rasé, les cheveux en bataille et paraissait si beau.

Il sonnait même trop bien quand il dit, « J'adore me réveiller avec une superbe et sexy jeune femme. »

« Alors que fais tu ici? »

En gémissant, il lui enleva le chandail et il resta stupéfait par la beauté de son corps nu. « Haha. Comme je l'avais imaginé. Belle et sexy. »

« Tu es fou. »

« Il y a une raison à ça. »

« Oh? Un gène? »

« Je suis un peu tendu car je suis dur depuis déjà trop longtemps. »

Elle feignit d'avoir remarqué. « Je croyais qu'il y avait une barre de fer entre nous au lit. »

En souriant à la remarque humoristique, il la regarda, « Bon matin. »

« Bon matin. »

Ses mots terminèrent en un doux gémissement lorsqu'il toucha ses seins et qu'il approcha la bouche. Il prit le centre dans sa bouche, mordilla le mamelon et s'amusait avec sa langue pendant qu'Hermione n'en pouvait plus et lui tenait les cheveux très serrés entre ses doigts.

Ses cheveux en bataille touchèrent sa peau alors que sa bouche descendait. Elle se cambrait sous lui au fur et à mesure que sa bouche continuait son chemin jusqu'à son pubis et jusqu'à la zone plus sensible entre les jambes.

Mais quand il n'arrêta pas là, la timidité reprenait le dessus.

« Harry? » elle soupirait en tentait de fermer ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que cela lui fasse mal. Il ne l'aurait pas. La bataille fut brève et dure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse convaincre par la douceur de sa langue et qu'elle ressentit de l'amour dans son geste.

Après avoir atteint un premier orgasme, il mit sa langue à nouveau. « Harry je ne peux pas. »

« Oui tu le peux. »

Et elle en eut un autre. Et il n'en avait toujours pas fini avec elle. Il faisait aller sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne tellement bouillante qu'elle tentait de respirer. L'explosion de plaisir qu'elle ressentit la laissa détendue, pleine de sueurs et les yeux embrouillés.

Il l'aida à se tourner sur le ventre et se mit par dessus elle. En enlevant doucement ses cheveux de son cou, il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'oreille et qu'il lui dit mollement.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Mione. Depuis cette première fois où je t'ai vu à bord du train, radieuse, enjouée et aussi belle. Peu à peu notre amitié a grandi au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais à te connaître et petit à petit je commençais à t'aimer. Respectueusement. Comme une de mes meilleures amies. Comme la femme de mon meilleur ami. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu une femme avoir l'air si belle lorsqu'elle emmène son enfant chez elle comme ce fut le cas pour toi et Brandon à ta sortie de l'hôpital. J'admirais le courage que tu démontrais quand Ron à été tué. Je tentais vraiment de conserver du mieux que je pouvais notre amitié puisque Ron n'y était plus. Nous étions toujours ensemble. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions à ce niveau là. »

Il massa ses jambes et doucement se rendit jusqu'à ses épaules en massant plus fort. « Ensuite nous sommes allés au Mexique. » Ses mais glissèrent le long de son corps et ensuite allèrent se reposer tout près de la courbure de ses seins.

« Je te jure Mione, je n'ai jamais désiré une femme aussi fort et me sentir aussi coupable. Je t'ai vu sous un nouvel horizon, dans une nouvelle lumière que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Il serra sa taille très fort et ensuite laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Ils terminèrent leur course sur ses cuisses.

« Tu étais soudain la femme la plus désirable que j'ai connu. J'ai arrêté de penser à toi comme étant la veuve de Ron ou comme ma meilleure amie mais comme une femme à qui je voulais désespérément faire l'amour. Tu es amusante, intelligente, sensible et respectueuse. La plus sexy que je connaisse. Je suis tombé en amour, » dit-il en conclusion.

Il se tourna et lui regarda la figure, se sentant soudain alarmé par les larmes qu'il voyait. « Mione? »

« J'avais tort, » dit-elle dans une voix qui semblait secouée par l'émotion. « Tu es un poète. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de l'embrasser passionnément. « Oh comme je t'aime. »

« Comme une amie? »

« Comme toute ma vie. »

Il poussa doucement à l'intérieur d'elle et le temps cessa d'exister.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

La cuisine était dans un piteux état. Sortie de la douche et enveloppée dans une robe de chambre, Hermione regarda les environs de la porte avant de s'y aventurer. Elle utilisa un sort pour laver la vaisselle lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de serrure dans la porte. Elle se tourna à temps pour voir la porte ouvrir et Janet se dépêcher d'entrer suivie de Charlie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que, » le saucier qu'Hermione tenait dans ses mains déversait des gouttes d'eau sur le sol. « Je croyais que vous étiez toujours dans les Antilles. »

« Les plans ont changés, » dit Charlie en emmenant une valise à l'intérieur et fermant tout de suite après la porte pour éviter que l'air frais entre.

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour voir ce qui se passait, » dit Janet. « Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« J'ai tenté de te rejoindre hier au travail et ils ont dit que tu étais partie tôt. »

« Tu étais en lune de miel! Pourquoi voulais tu m'appeler? »

« Parce que nous avions décidé de partir aux Etats-Unis et passer quelques jours là bas. »

« Mais comme nous étions incapable de te rejoindre par aucun moyen, nous avons décidé de voler à Londres, » dit Charlie.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler encore une fois rendu à l'hôtel et j'étais toujours incapable de te rejoindre malgré l'heure tardive. Je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages sur ton répondeur. »

« J'ai oublié de regarder, » admit Hermione, un peu triste.

« Où était tu hier soir? J'ai tenté d'appeler Harry pour savoir s'il savait où tu étais mais il n'était pas là lui non plus. Alors nous avons tenté de le rejoindre mais c'était occupé pendant près de deux heures. »

« Eh bien je… je voulais dormir un peu, » dit-elle. Harry et elle avait décidé de décrocher le téléphone pour ne pas être dérangés.

« C'est alors que j'ai décidé d'appeler le service d'urgence, » dit Janet. « L'opérateur m'a dit que tu avais reçu un appel d'un aurore plus tôt dans la soirée. » «

Charlie s'y mit aussi. « Janet était en train de devenir folle après avoir entendu cette nouvelle. Sur l'intensité du moment nous avons choisi de nous rendre à Londres plutôt qu'aux États Unis. »

« Oh vous n'auriez pas du, » dit Hermione, piteuse. « Tout est correct. L'appel de l'aurore concernait une de mes clientes. »

« Où est Brandon? »

« Il dormait chez un de ses amis. »

« Dieu merci tu vas bien, » dit Janet en s'approchant d'elle et en lui mettant un bras sur les épaules. « J'étais en train de me rendre malade, j'aurais pas pu… »

Hermione suivit ce qui semblait le nouveau centre d'attraction, venant de l'embrasure de la porte. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient encore humides de la douche. Quand elle l'avait quitté il commençait à se mettre du shampooing dedans. Autour de sa taille il portait une serviette et des gouttes d'eau tombaient encore sur son torse.

« Bon matin tout le monde, » dit-il en souriant. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? C'est déjà fini? »

« Harry devait… euh… rester. Nous sommes rentrés très tard. Je… je m'en allais faire du café, » dit Hermione nerveusement. « Voudriez vous déjeuner? Manger? Est-ce que vous avez avalé quelque chose dans l'avion? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ici. Je ne suis pas allé au marché et… »

« Eh bien, » Janet interrompit le bla bla d'Hermione, « je devrais peut-être te réprimander et te répéter le sermon que tu m'as fait à propos d'un homme dans la maison, mais je suis trop contente que ce soit finalement arrivé! » Elle regarda Charlie avec un sourire. « J'ai gagné. »

« Tu as gagné? » dit Hermione, perdue.

« Je lui dois cent dollars. »

« J'ai parié avec lui que toi et Harry étiez fous l'un de l'autre mais que vous ne l'aviez pas encore réalisé. J'avais raison, » dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« C'était le fait que tu leur a demandé d'emmener quelqu'un avec eux pour le mariage, » dit Charlie.

« Maman! Tu nous as manipulé? »

« Eh bien vous ne faisiez pas grand chose de votre côté n'est-ce pas? »

« Merci Janet, » Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et lui mit le bras autour de la taille. « Je ne m'excuse pas pour avoir passé la soirée avec votre fille mais je veux que toi et Charlie sachiez que mes intentions sont honorables. Nous allons nous marier. »

« Nous allons? » demanda Hermione, surprise. « Depuis quand? »

« Est-ce que j'ai oublié de demander? » Il la prit dans ses bras. « Mione, veux tu me marier et qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde et les meilleurs amoureux? »

Comme réponse, elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leur baiser dura longtemps et était de plus en plus intense. Son corps devenait de plus en plus expressif et elle sentait le besoin urgent de le coller encore plus contre le sien.

Revenant sur terre, Harry se détacha. Avec une main il s'assura que la serviette restait bien en place sur sa taille et lui prit la main avec celle qu'il lui restait. Il regarda Janet et Charlie en leur disant, « Vous devrez nous excuser, nous sommes meilleurs à cela quand l'intensité du moment est présente. »


	14. NH14

Nous voilà rendu au 14e chapitre, le dernier. C'est en quelque sorte un épilogue de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

Pour ce qui est d'une autre fanfiction, je suis en train de voir à une trilogie d'une version moldue d'Harry Potter bien différente mais je ne mettrai pas ça ici avant… que j'aie terminé de lire le 6e tome… Ce qui veut dire vers le début du mois d'aout je m'y mets… d'ici la, suveillez bien, j'ai quelques petites histoires intéressantes que je pourrais poster de temps a autre…

Si vous voulez qu'on communique par email, faites moi signe et je vous ajouterai sans problemes, je vais avoir un peu plus de temps maintenant que les fetes sont terminées…

Merci a…

Le Saut de l'Ange : Eh bien malheureusement non vous n'avez pas droit au mariage, il fallait que ca finisse d'une facon et c'est celle ci… je suis désolée mais contente que ça t'aie plut :) merci

Fanny Radcliffe : J'espère que ton unique doigt a tenu le coup! Pour ce qui est de la progression des fanfictions, lis plus haut… en attendant pour ceux qui n'ont pas été lire Harry Potter et le cœur d'or (ma 1ere fic) allez y vous aurez le temps merci!

Joomy : Pour ton information le 6e tome sort le 16 juillet en anglais. Et merci encore pour tes commentaires

Zag : Merci de m'avoir lu dans le silence comme ca hehe

Athenais : Peut etre pas le prochain chapitre mais la prochaine fic oui :) merci!

Stephanie : Oui ca finit bien, je n'aime pas trop les fictions qui finissent mal (mais attention dans le futur ca pourrait etre probable…

Lilly : La voilà la suite merci!

Et en terminant, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2005, santé, joie, argent, bonheur et amour!! Paix! A la prochaine que ce soit par email ou par une fanfiction!

Kermittounette…

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

CHAPITRE 14

« Papa, combien de temps ça va prendre encore! »

« Ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant, » dit Harry en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux de Brandon. Ça faisait toujours un petit velours lorsqu'il l'appelait papa.

La première fois ce fut un peu après son mariage avec Hermione. « Tu sais Brandon, » dit-il en parlant doucement, « Ron Weasley était vraiment ton père. »

« Oui je sais mais il est mort. » Brandon fit un visage qui semblait triste mais en l'espace d'une seconde un sourire apparut. « Je vais juste en avoir deux c'est tout. Lui quand j'étais un bébé et à partir de maintenant c'est toi. »

« Je ne demande pas mieux! » dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Hermione, qui avait entendu de loin toute la conversation, avait les yeux pleins d'eau à la vue de son mari et de son fils dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Trois mois après son mariage, Harry avait appris qu'il serait père pour la vraie première fois. Il attendait nerveusement avec Brandon près du bureau du docteur, pas Seamus Finnegan cependant, pendant qu'Hermione faisait les tests pour vérifier ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

Quand elle lui avait appris la nouvelle, il agissait vraiment comme un homme rose, l'emmenant au restaurant, ensuite en lui faisant l'amour comme jamais auparavant et lui chuchotant des mots doux toute la soirée.

Il avait de la difficulté à croire que ça pouvait arriver et il s'impatientait d'attendre qu'un bébé occupe la chambre vide dans leur nouvelle maison qu'ils ont acheté après qu'Hermione ait vendu la sienne et que Harry ait vendu son coin de paradis.

Janet lui disait qu'il était vraiment le plus soucieux et impatient nouveau père qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, mais il lui fit un gros câlin et lui dit que dans le fond elle et Charlie étaient aussi obsédés que lui, ce qui était vrai.

Pour ajouter à son désarroi, Harry, comme tous les nouveaux pères, appréhendait toute l'atmosphère mystique qui accompagne l'arrivée d'un bébé, la grossesse et la naissance. C'est pourquoi il était si affectueux et un peu moins avec elle mais plus avec Brandon qu'autre chose.

Il se tortillait dans sa chaise. Il fixait intensément sa montre et de demandait pourquoi Hermione prenait tant de temps dans le bureau du médecin. C'était censé n'être qu'un examen de routine. Vite entré, vite sorti. C'est pourquoi Brandon et lui l'ont suivi, car ils avaient planifiés aller voir un film au cinéma après.

Pourquoi c'était si long à l'intérieur? Quelque chose n'allait pas?

Quelque chose n'allait pas!

« J'ai soif, » dit Brandon.

« Attend un peu, ça ne sera plus très long. »

« Mais ça fait une éternité qu'elle est là dedans! »

« Elle l'est n'est-ce pas? »

Ils avaient regardés toutes les revues dans la salle d'attente mais tout juste en dessous de la pile se trouvait un vieux journal de sorcier qu'il s'empressa de sortir. « Tu vas aimer ça, c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui a été surpris par sa femme alors qu'il la trompait, elle s'est transformé en insecte pour le surprendre. »

Brandon s'empressa d'aller sur les genoux de Harry. Mais à peine quelques instants après qu'il eut terminé de se placer comme il le faut Hermione sortit de la porte de la salle d'examen.

Harry la regardait pour tenter de trouver une réponse. Pour l'irriter encore plus, elle cherchait à ne pas rencontrer son regard.

« Prêt pour le cinéma? » dit-elle à son fils.

Brandon lança littéralement le magasine sur la table et s'enleva de sur Harry pour rejoindre la porte en courant. Ils le suivirent.

« Tout est correct? » demanda Harry, anxieux.

« Tout est parfait, » dit-elle.

Il tenu la porte ouverte pour laisser Brandon entrer dans l'auto mais il se tint devant Hermione pour l'empêcher d'entrer et ainsi l'obliger à le confronter. « Quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Non il n'y a rien, » elle insistait en branlant sa tête.

« Mione tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Qu'est-ce qui est pas correct? »

« Rien n'est pas correct. » dit-elle en disant les deux derniers mots plus fort.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu ne me dis pas? »

« J'attendais juste le bon moment. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Et bien tu sais combien je voulais tant porter un bébé, ton bébé, » dit-elle gentiment en le prenant par derrière son cou.

« C'est pourquoi tu m'as fait pratiquer deux fois par jour et trois fois le dimanche? »

Elle se sentait incapable de soutenir son regard aussi longtemps avant que sa joie refasse surface et qu'un long rire s'échappe de sa bouche. « Tu sais comment ma mère insiste pour me dire de ne jamais souhaiter plus que ce que j'ai réellement besoin? »

« Parce que tu pourrais avoir plus que ce que tu as demandé? »

« Hmmmmm… »

Il l'étudia pendant plusieurs secondes avant que lui même réalise à quoi elle faisait allusion, se demandant même si son visage ne l'avait pas volontairement trahi…

« Des jumeaux? »

Son sourire fut sa seule réponse

-------fin -------


End file.
